From hell to Heaven
by tetalani
Summary: Kagome lives with an abusive father, Only Sango knows. What happens when the gang starts to notice bruises and starts asking questions...Can the gang help Kagome? Can Inyasha save her?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N Hey everybody. I know the whole abusive father thing is so over done but that was only further encouragement. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha so don't ask, I do however own the father (I think) great accomplishment right ok well I hope you enjoy the first chapter)  
  
Her heartbeat was faster that usual. She was running, as fast as she could possibly go. She had to beat the storm, just had to, if she were late, if she were late it would happen again, she didn't even want to think about it, about what her punishment would be if she walked through her door even a minute lat, so she concentrated on balancing her books and carrying the weeks groceries her father had her pick up for the both of them.  
  
It was a terribly gloomy day; the clouds were gray and filed with water waiting to pour down. The wind was blowing like it was purposely trying to knock her over, to keep her from going home to the person waiting for her. The streets were completely deserted 'prolly cause everyone either has a care or gets a ride' she thought. She continued walking until she saw her street and turned. As soon as she turned she felt a single drop of water fall on her shoulder 'great' she took a second to get a better hold on the things in her arm and prepared herself to make a mad dash for her house. 'Ok, one...two...THREE!!' She took off just as it started to pour; the rain wasn't helping her much in the sight department so she didn't notice the person walking her direction.  
  
It didn't take long before she ran into something that to her, felt like a brick wall. "OW!" she looked up at what, or to be specific, WHO she had just run into and instantly regretted it.  
  
He was about 5'7 and absolutely gorgeous, she knew he was older than her but she wasn't sure how much older. From the shirt he was wearing she could tell he was well built. He was wearing a black top that said 'keep watching, I might do a trick' on the front with black pants and nice black boots, he had a Led Zeppelin hat on backwards but it didn't hide his stunning jet black hair, but his best feature was by far his eyes. She could get lost in those deep gold eyes, it was almost like he could see right through her fake persona and knew all her deepest darkest secrets, and she looked away guiltily.  
  
"Hey! Wanna watch where your going!" he seethed. He looked at the girl on the ground before him, and he saw her look at him with that 'hungry I want you' sorta look he gets a lot, however, he wasn't used to when she turned her head with a strange look on her face 'Wonder what her problem is? Oh well, non of my busine...' his thoughts were suddenly stopped when he got a good look at the girl in front of him. 'She's beautiful' was the only thing he could think of. Her curves we perfect, she looked to be about 15, had long black hair and crystal blue eyes that could turn the worst mood into the best one with one look. She had on a black shirt that had gold cat eyes on it and 'I'm watching you' was written under them and was wearing a pair or low baggy black pants and some black tennis shoes. She also had black lipstick and eye-shadow on, and was sporting a small black tattoo of a crescent moon near her hip bone. He was utterly mesmerized. He then noticed that he had been staring and tried to cover it up by acting irritated  
  
"God! I'm sorry! Damn you don't have to be so rude." She held up he hand for help and he took it without a second thought. 'Wow, he is stronger that I thought' she wiped herself off even though she knew it was useless because it was water and not dirt. She then noticed that the things she had in her hands were no longer there, with a cringe she looked down on the ground. Her books were soggy and ruined, but luckily the groceries she bought were still in tact and water free, she was grateful for that, no telling how much trouble she would receive for trashing seventy dollars with of food just because she was clumsy.  
  
She was about to kneel down and pick up the books when a hand stopped her and her father was completely forgotten for the time being. "Here, let me, your hurt enough as it is." He said casually. It wasn't until then that she noticed that she can a pretty good scrape on her arm 'great, just great, how am I gonna hide this!? Dad will definitely see it and wonder why I fell and he'll be mad' as he was about to hand her the books he noticed a look of paralyzing fear cover the girls face, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. "That's a pretty bad cut there, lets sit on the bench over there and ill take a look ok?" He sounded so honest and nice at that moment that she just couldn't say no. He tucked her books under his left arm and walked with her to the bench. He set her books down and took her arm for a better look. She was surprised at how gentle he could be despite his strength and temper he had shown her not 5 minutes before. She hissed as he touched a sore spot. " yeah that's a pretty bad scrape you got there, is there even a slight chance that you would have a bandage with you?" she nodded his head to her question, even though she knew that she did, she had bought quite a bit of medical things while at the store but she wasn't about to tell him that, he would question why she would have need of such things, and she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone, he father made that clear the night she tried to get help, she shivered at the memory. She was brought back to the present when someone tapped her on the knee. "Sorry for taking you out of la-la land I know its cold and all but I'm trying to be a charming and caring person over here and your not watching." He smirked, hoping that that would break the eerie silence and then waited for her reply which had the same sarcastic content as his comment did "well, by all means continue prince charming, you have my full attention" she smiled, pleased with herself at her quick comment and the fact that he completely mistook the shiver, in reality she had completely forgotten the rain, which seemed to have gotten worse. He seemed to approve with her remark as well when he smiled and started to look for something to clean the cut that had started to bleed, he searched his pockets until he came across his bandana and carefully wrapped it around her arm. When he was done he helped her up of the bench. "Thanks golden eyes." She said with a smile and a wink, she was glad that she was getting comfortable around him. "Oh sorry my name is Inuyasha, but my friends call me yash. What's your name?" "My name is Kagome Higurashi, my friends call me kag, thanks for the help, hey are you new cause I haven't seen you around lately?" "Yeah I just moved in yesterday, I live a ways down but the school gave me this address to visit and see a student who goes to my school, they said that she would help me get settled or something, maybe you know her, her name is Sango Compton." He looked at her questioningly "Sango, yeah I know her, she is like my best friend she lives right next to me, I'm afraid she is out of town till tomorrow, but I'll help you out if you want." She was gonna take a step forward in attempt to get closer to him but then the wind decided to pick up and she stumbled ad fell on top of him. She turned extremely red and he just chuckled to himself. She mumbled a quick sorry and got up. She was helping him up when she heard someone calling her, Inuyasha looked toward the voice calling her then looked at her, in the second he heard her named called to when he looked at her face, her attitude changed from eagerness to fear. She looked at him as if begging him to save her, from what he didn't know and he could only stare back.  
She got up and started to gather her things hurriedly she whispered a quick good-bye and told him she had to go but to meet her at the office at school the next day then left before he could get a word in.  
He knew something was wrong but figured it wasn't his business so he started to walk back to his house.  
  
-Kagome's House-  
  
Kagome caught up with her father and they both walked back to the house, the whole walk he was gripping her arm extremely hard, she was sure there would be bruises. As soon as they were in the house the loving fatherly face he had put on was instantly gone, and was replaced by one full of hatred and resentment. "Daddy, I'm sorr..." She was cut off when her father slapped her across the face so hard she fell on the floor. She cupped her cheek and just stared at the floor. "Your what? Your sorry?!" He swiftly kicked her hard in the stomach, making her double over in pain. He started to pace, obviously waiting for her to answer him. "Yes daddy, I'm sorry" She tried to stand, her hand covering her now badly bruised stomach. He roughly put his hand on her shoulder and shoving her back down on the floor. She sat there and watched as he started to slur the common insults that came when she was being punished, it was obvious that he had been drinking, it was always worse when he had been drinking. He stopped pacing and walked briskly up to her; he looked her in the eyes and slapped her hard across the opposite cheek he had hit earlier. "You are such a disgrace, I give you everything and this is how you repay me?" with out even thinking about it he punched her square in the mouth. "You little bitch, I let you wear what you want, I let you hang out with your trashy friends, all that I ask is that you respect and obey me!" Kagome sat there trying not to cry 'god, please make the pain stop, it hurts so much!' "What the hell were you doing, I told you to be home early!" he kicked her in the back to emphasize his point, he was about to continue talking but he noticed that his daughter was trying to say something. "what could you possibly have to say, everything that comes from your mouth is trash, all you are is trash, and no one likes you, who could like an ugly stupid girl like you? The only person that will ever except you is me!" he kicked her one more time before backing up and letting her speak. She tried to form words at first but with no luck, blood was coming from hr mouth every time she tried to talk. Her father noticed she was dripping blood on the carpet and told her not to bleed all over the carpet. He grabbed her by the hair and through her into the kitchen and told her to wash her mouth before she even attempted to speak. She stumbled to the sink and filled a cup full of water and drank some, she swished some water in her mouth before spitting it back out at looking dreadfully at the pink water that was coming from her mouth. She wiped her mouth and went back out to the living room. When she opened her mouth so say something her father interrupted. "You are so ungrateful, I provide shelter and food, give you money, and you just have to go and disrespect me like that." He started to walk toward her and she slowly backed away. "I'm sorry daddy, I will never disrespect you again I promise." She was starting to feel dizzy but she made herself stay awake. He smiled as if he had one a battle, he walked to her and gently put his hand on her cheek, she new what was coming, he always said it after every time she was punished. She looked up at him and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "That's my girl Kagome, your lucky to have me as a father, now this stays between us. We don't want our business told to everyone now do we?" he gripped her chin hard to stress that she better say the right answer she looked at him with such hatred that he would have turned to ash in a matter or seconds " yes daddy, our business is our business." Was all she said, it was all she was allowed to say. "I'm going to go out now, and I'll be back late, so don't wait up ok? Night Kagome." And he left her there, in the house all alone.  
Kagome stood there for a long time, wishing with all her heart that that didn't just happen. Every time she did something bad she was punished accordingly and she got off easy today, that, she was thankful for. She was about to go and take a shower when her phone rang. She jumped and turned around real fast thinking it was her father; she nervously walked to the phone and picked it up. Despite her efforts to hide it, her voice was still shaky  
(phone conversation)  
  
Kagome- he...hello? -Hey how are you Kagome- Cia, wha... what are you doing here, your back early Sango- Yeah, parents decided that 3 days or quality time with me was enough, so they dumped me on the first plane home while they stayed to last 3 days there by themselves. Kagome laughed and instantly gasped in pain as her whole stomach felt like it had been rum over by a car. Sango heard this and was instantly concerned Sango-Kag...what's wrong, are you ok? Kagome- Yeah, I'm fine, just sat on the remote, that's all She was a terrible liar and she knew it but she had to try Sango-Bull.... your hurt again aren't you? Did he do it again? Kagome-............ Sango-Tara tell me the truth Sango was starting to get angry, she had known for four months now that Kagome's father was abusing her, she knew that the police should be called but Kagome swore her to secrecy saying that she sorta did deserve it for disobeying him in the first place. She was so brainwashed that she actually thought everything was her fault. Kagome still wasn't saying anything which Sango took as a yes he did it again Sango- Ok, is your dad home? Kagome- No, he said he wouldn't be back till later Sango- I'm coming over and I'll help you, don't worry your dad will never know I'm there. Bye, be over in a few minutes She hung up Kagome reluctantly put the phone down. 'I'm so lucky to have a friend like her' she thought. Just as she was about to get the groceries that were now all over the floor, the phone rang again. She knew it was him, she didn't know how she new, but she did. She hurried to pick it up. 'daddy doesn't like to be kept waiting' she thought bitterly. (one sided conversation)  
  
Kagome- Hi daddy, I'm fine. The house??? O.k. daddy, whatever you want. I love you to 'yeah right' she thought. Bye She hung up  
  
'Great, just great, now I have to clean the whole damn house!' She turned to scan the house, it the floor was covered with beer cans and cigarette ash. There was food everywhere to, it would take and hour to do the living room alone. Kagome had just started to pick up all the cans and food when Sango came in. Sango was wearing A black tank top that said 'I was to bad for hell' and a pair of black pants, her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore her usual pink eyes-shadow and lipstick. She was wearing flip-flops and had skull anklets on each leg. She was around the same age as Kagome.  
  
She gasped when she saw her. Her mouth was stained red from the blood, and her hair was a mess. She guessed that there were a few bruises also. Sango helped Kagome up and led her to the bathroom. She made Kagome sit down while she went the grocery bag looking for the peroxide and bandages. When she cam back, Kagome had already taken off her shirt. Sango started to tear up as she looked at the numerous bruises and cuts that covered he friend's body. Kagome walked over to Sango and enveloped her in a hug, which Sango accepted whole-heartedly, she was careful not to hurt Kagome anymore that she already was.  
Sango helped Kagome clean and path up her wounds. Together they cleaned the house. When they were finished they sat down on the couch and turned on the television. All at once everything came back to Sango; all the times Kagome had bruises, and all the things that retched man told her, and Kagome just took it. Sango couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"alright Kagome, enough is enough! You deserve way better than this and you know it." Sango chose her words carefully, hoping to sway her friend into leaving this hellhole. "He'll find me, he always finds me" Kagome had her head down, "and he will know you helped me, you don't want any trouble Sango and I don't want to give any to you." Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she knew her friend was right. If she were to run away, and he caught her, she would be dead there was no question about that. "I understand, hey listen everything will be alright don't worry ok? I have to go now cause I have to go pick up my little brother from school, but if you need anything... I mean ANYTHING call me ok? please." "Ok, Hey how Is Kohaku doing anyway, I haven't seen him in awhile?" Kagome loved Kohaku like he was her own brother. "he is fine" replied Sango. The hugged one more time and parted. Kagome went up to her room. She got in her Pajamas, which were some silk like pants and a tank top that said 'wake me and die' on the front. She looked at herself one more time before falling on her mattress in the middle of the room and drifting off. All night she was plagued with nightmares about earlier and past events.  
  
**************~~~*~~~*************** Ok, well that's it for the first chapter. Please review, I need to know if my story is good or not LOL. If it is good (which I doubt) and you want hints about what might happen next, email me and I'll get back as soon as I can. And yes Miroku will be in this fic... lecherous weasel ;)  
  
~LostDreamerGirl~ 


	2. Sweet sixteen memories

( A/N.. Ok, It seemed to me, that Kagome was a little bit of a wimp in the first chapter so I Kind of changed her, if you think its better then please tell me, o yeah and I don't own any characters except the ones you don't know.. they are prolly mine)  
1 year later  
  
Kagome awoke feeling like she had been hit with a wrecking ball. She got out of bead and headed toward the bathroom. She gasped as soon as she looked in the mirror. Her face was swollen from the slaps she received the day before. 'How the hell and I supposed to explain this to the school!?!' she then looked up and grinned 'oh I know how, I can just see their faces! "Kagome, what happened to your face?" Oh nothing my father was drunk again and hit me a few times for wearing to much black' she looked at the bruise and cringed. 'I don't know why I take this crap' but inside she did know, there was just something about him. She could be the toughest person in school, but if her father even pointed in her direction she was the most terrified person on the planet. She decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and got in the shower. Her birthday was 2 weeks ago and along with clothes from Sango and mace from Miroku- she had to laugh at that one. Miroku was probably one of the craziest people she knew. ( she remembered the time her and Sango had dared him to run down a street in nothing but a pink thong screaming ' IN MY MAN PANTS I CAN DO ANYTHING!!')( A/N I was really dared to do that by one of my friends... it was pretty funny) He was the most perverted person on the planet, Michael Jackson be damned!' He had black hair which he kept back in a pony tail and always wore a plain black shirt with plain black pants She smiled at that last thought. What she also knew about him was that he was hopelessly in love with her best friend Sango, she of course didn't have a clue. Enough about them.. back to my birthday she thought with a large grin.  
  
*** Flashback everyone grab the pop corn n stuffs***  
  
Kagome woke up feeling better than ever, despite the soreness in he cheeks and stomach that she was becoming so accustomed to. Nothing could ruin this day she thought happily. "not even him" she said allowed trying to encourage herself. Today was her sweet sixteen. She put on a black shirt that had big red lips right in the center of the shirt, and a pair of pants she bought just for this day, they were cheap and so she did some art work on them, just for today she took some paint and wrote 'kiss my ass I'm 16' on the back part of her pants. As she applied her makeup she was sure to put on lots of cover-up because she knew her friends would want pictures and she didn't want any unwanted memories from her birthday showing up on her face in film ( hope you got that ppl ;) ) she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. While she was walking someone was driving a car, they passed her and started honking the horn and saying things like 'hey baby Wanna jump on MY ride?' and 'damn you fine' (I think we all get the picture) she was about to say something when the window was rolled down to reveal a grinning Inuyasha. " Oh man you so fucking fell for it!" "shut up Inuyasha-prick- where did u get the car anyway?" replied Kagome. " well, my lazy drunken father was cheating on mom and I caught him, this"-he said pointing to the car-"is bribery, and I'll tell you, its a pretty damn good one to. Now come on get it!" Kagome hopped in and the started speeding down the street. As they were driving Inuyasha blasted the radio and the song that was playing was one Kagome didn't really care for that much -  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I Wanna do?  
  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
  
and you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last for ever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
'Cuz you don't understand  
  
She turned to radio off and spent the rest of the drive just staring out the window. She was in such a trance that she didn't even realize that they had stopped. " Kag...earth to Kag" he waved his hand in front of her face. It was a few seconds before she came back to herself. She notice the hand in her face and quickly covered her face and was repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. Needless to say, it sort of scared Inuyasha. "Kagome, Kagome, calm down!" He was all but shouting to her. He would never admit this to another person but he has loved her since the day they first met on her street, he still wonders about that day and recalls it often, he still remembers that look on her face when her dad was calling her. Now, he isn't a stupid kid, he knows that something is going on but he just isn't to sure what, but from what he has seen over the year they have known one another, he isn't at all sure if he want to know. But what he did know was that when she was ready to tell him, he would listen.  
Kagome looked up and noticed that they weren't at school, but near a lake. "yash, what are we doing here we are supposed to be at school" Inuyasha jus smiled and pointed to the clock. "we drove today remember? We have an extra 45 minutes, so I thought we would just sit here for awhile. Plus the school isn't even open yet and here is better than the school parking lot right?" she nodded in agreement " plus he added, this IS a better place to have a quick birthday celebration with your friends right?" she looked at him with both confusion and excitement he reached down and popped the back, when they both got out of the car, Sango and Miroku were climbing out of the back. With cake and presents. Sango got her a new pair of black pants and a matching shirt that had tares all over it in the center were the words 'I bite'. Of course Miroku suggested he giver her 16 good luck kisses but he settled with the mace. When it can o yash's gift he just shrugged and said he forgot his. Kagome frowned at this, he was the one she was anticipating most. Soon it was time to go to school and Sango and Miroku hopped in a car hidden by the bushes." Well planed' Kagome thought they waved there goodbyes and Miroku drove off, leaving her and yash alone. It was quiet for awhile when Kagome decided to just turn the radio back on. Her hand was on the knob when his hand covered hers. She looked at him with confusion. Before she knew what the hell was going on his lips were on hers.  
'he feels so good' she thought ' I have been waiting for this' his tongue ran across her teeth asking permission to enter he mouth, she obliged all to eagerly. 'god, she tastes so good, I feel as if my lips are on fire' they stayed in that lip-lock for a good while until they both needed air. They pulled apart and start at each other in wonder he leaned over to her ear and whispered " Happy Birthday Kagome" She sat there a good while thinking about what had happened ' OMG! He just kissed me..me he kissed me... my first kiss! Wow.. that was.....ok kag get a hold of yourself.... The rest of the day was a blur  
  
**** end flash back applause all around ( sorry it was kinda long and fluffy but come on)****  
  
She touched her lips in remembrance of that kiss, her first. She loved Inuyasha, but she was afraid of what he would say, would he reject her like her father said he would she didn't know, ' I'm sure he doesn't like me, if he did he would have asked me out instead of that bitch Kikyo (A/N OK People let me make this a clear as humanly possible- I hate Kikyo she is rude and totally selfish, I will seriously be bashing her so if ur a Kikyo fan be warned) Kikyo was said to be a total slut and after their first date, there were already rumors that they had had sex, and Kagome was heartbroken. But now was different she had to get over Yash, they were just friends. Right?  
  
( ok I don't feel like describing her whole morning its the same thing as when it was her birthday if u didn't read the flashback in the first paragraph)  
  
Kagome walked into 1rst period and sat down in the back with Yash. It was the only class they had alone. " hey Kag, take to take to put on makeup this morning?" Yash grinned at what he thought was a clever comment " oh yes, I spend everyday in front of the mirror trying to make my self noticeable, and from your comment it worked the world makes sense again" she winked at him and he "Feh'd" as a response. "Miss Higurashi... Please take your seat and be quiet" Mrs. Manqué their math teacher said. They both sat there and zoned out the whole period.  
  
( Ok, I'm Sorry but I'm lazy and I'm going to skip second period and then go straight to lunch cause that's the best part of the day)  
  
Lunch All four friends sat together at an end table near the back of the cafeteria. " So, what is going on after school gang?" Miroku asked as he drank some of his soda. "I don't know its pretty hot out" Sango said "how bout a dip in the lake by my house?" " NO!" Kagome said hurriedly ' I have to many bruises, and my make-up will wash off' she looked ad Sango pleadingly. Sango caught the message and quickly suggested an arcade night. "sorry guys, but no hanging out for me tonight I have to work" Inuyasha said. They all nodded their heads and Sango looked at Kagome sympathetically.  
  
Kagome was throwing away her trash when she felt an arm go around her waist. She instantly when rigid. " Wanna be my woman?" Kag breathed a sigh of relief as she immediately recognized the voice. "Kouga, what an unpleasant surprise, no I don't wish to be your woman and I never will be" she grabbed his arm and felt him flinch as she dug her black nails into his flesh. When he got his arm back, some parts were bleeding. He jumped back and before he could stop himself he slapped her hard across the face. He quickly retracted his hand as if a snake had bitten him. As for Kagome, she stood the perfectly still. Then, slowly she turned her head forward and glared daggers at Kouga. " I might except that from him, but from no one else!!!" she pulled her fist back and punched him right in the nose, she hit him so heard that he fell on the floor bleeding " You bitch, I think you broke my nose" Kouga hissed. He got up and trudged to the bathroom the clean off his face. Kagome returned to her table and sat down like nothing had happened. Then Sango interrupted the silence with " Ha! That'll teach him, did you see that ran away with his tail between his legs that was great, well done." " Yes, well done, but if I may, id like to ask you a question, what did you mean?" Miroku stared at her with interest. " what I mean is, Kagome, do you remember what you said to Kouga right before you hit him?" Kagome did a double take to recall what se told him 'I might except that from him, but from no one else!!!' Oh yes she remembered but how in the hell is she going to get out of this one? She could lie 'oh who am I kidding I can never lie' she looked into the guys questioning star and Sangos''' sympathetic one, Kagome begged for help but it was clear that she was on her own. Then and idea struck her ' I don't have to lie or tell then the truth. " Well what I meant was that I'm used to being pulled around the waist, my father doesn't like me to go out much and he is always dragging me everywhere after him ' I hope that was convincing enough' They all seemed to except it, everyone except Sango that is, Kagome looked up and was met full force with Sango's eyes. You could read very clearly what she was trying to say 'Enough of this crap! Tell them the truth, they deserve to know!' Kagome looked at her and only shook her head no, it just wasn't the right time yet, she would know when it would be right. Sango just sighed and concentrated on her food. Hoping that when they did find out, it wouldn't be to late to help her. She was brought out of her trance when the loud speaker came on "Kagome Higurashi, please report to principal Keade's office right now!" "Damn it all to hell!" Kagome shouted as she got up and walked towards the office. 'Daddy's not gonna be happy when he finds out I got in trouble again at school' she shivered as she felt cold creep up her back 'not happy at all'  
  
***********~~~~***********  
Ok, that's it for this chapter, sorry its not as interesting as the first one, but it is about to get really good and the song that was in this chapter is called 'perfect' by simple plan, its really a great song you should download it. Ok well please review so I know what to write about next. Thank you  
  
~LostDreamerGirl~  
  
here is a preview or what to expect for the next chapter  
  
Kagome opened her door as quietly as possible, she would be in big trouble if her dad found out she stayed out passed curfew. She shut the door and crept to her bedroom door, she went in and shut it and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ' Yes, I got it' she was smiling to herself at her own victory, at least was she thought was her victory " Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, tisk tisk tisk!" She turned around hoping to god it wasn't who she thought it was. "Daddy please, I'm Sorry" He slapped her hard across the face. And then kicked her hard in the stomach. When she was on the floor he went and locked her door. He kneeled beside her and started to pet her hair, "now Kagome, I'm going to show you how to respect me since you can't do it on your own." He was dead drunk, she could tell because if his breath. With that being said he grabbed a fist full of hair and threw her roughly on the bed, she looked up at him and was scared to death of what she saw, his eyes, they were filled with....with... lust.  
"Daddy...no...." he was coming closer " Daddy please don't do... mmpphh" 


	3. Innocence Lost

Innocence Lost  
  
(A/N ok- I didn't say this in the other chapter mainly because it didn't come up, but I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, and by the way, I need a name of a hot car, I didn't know what car to put so I left it to your imagination, Review with a car you like and I might put it in)  
  
Kagome trudged to the Principals office, it wasn't the first time she would be in trouble about fighting. As she stepped into the office she saw Kouga sitting there looking up and he was holding ice on his nose, Kagome smiled despite herself. "wipe that smile of your face girl!" Keade entered the room with the vice principal. Now him Kagome liked, he was pretty nice, firm but fair which was a good thing these days. "Kagome, what are you doing here again?" Jack, he let everyone refer to him by his first name, he was cool like that, he looked at Kouga and winked at her. They all knew that Kouga deserved whatever he go but it wasn't ok in school. "Ok miss Kagome, you know what you did wrong and will be punished accordingly, you will serve detention an" she was cut off by Kagome " no wait please I can't be late again ill, get punis- ah, in trouble with my father please isn't there any way? Please? She was starting to sound desperate, but Keade couldn't give an exception. " I'm sorry miss Higurashi, but you should have thought of that before you did anything" She walked away. Leaving Kagome in the room with jack. " ok Kagome, I know this sucks but its fair, her is your pass and slip for detention, and guess what, I'm the one serving detention today" he winked at her and walked away. At least now she had a small ray of hope. She walked back to lunch and met up with her friends. "So what did the old hag want?" Inuyasha inquired. " Nothing unusual, I hit Kouga and that was bad" she wagged her finger to imitate the principal "and now I am serving detention" it was her 4th one this month 'Daddy isn't gonna like this at all' Sango looked at her sympathetically knowing full well why her best friend was a little depressed.  
  
BBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!! ( yeah that's the class bell, the bell at my school sounds just like that, its stupid)  
  
"Ok guys, Kagome and I are going to gym now, have fun in biology" Sango taunted, they all knew that biology was the worst subject in the world. Sango waited until they were out of earshot from the guys to say anything about Kagome's detention. "Kagome, what the hell are you going to do?!" " I don't know Sango, ill just have to tough it out this time, that's all" Kagome fixed her eyes determingly ( A?N I don't think that is a real word, but oh well you get the point). Sango only sighed a reply and headed for the girls locker room. When they were dressing Mrs. Knox, their coach informed them that they were going to do something very important and that they should pay attention. "Class today we are going to learn self defense, I want you out and ready in five minutes, we have someone special to teach you here today. All the girls walked out, Sango and Kagome were the last ones out. " Ok class, this is your teacher for the day, officer Shippou" the coach announced and then casually left the room to attend to other things. The cop smiled and started his speech " Ok, My name is officer Shippou, but must people call me red, you can call me which ever, don't look at me, I didn't make u the nickname, I think it has to do with the hair" he lifted his hat to show his hair, and it was indeed pretty red. "ok" he continued " I am here to talk to you about self defense, you have to know how to protect yourself when you need to because there is a chance that no one else is around to help. I'm going to show you some quick maneuvers that will aid you if your ever in any danger. Ok now I need a volunteer." He quickly scanned the audience. He always looked for the one least involved, and he spotted her " you, you over there, what's your name?" Shippou pointed to the girl. "Me... Kagome" " ok, Kagome, please come down and assist me please." She nodded and slowly got up and made her way to the mats. " Ok class our Kagome here is going to be the victim and I'm the attacker, we are going to shower you some simple moved that will help you" the class nodded " ok, Kagome face me please" she did so " ok now to show everyone the full effect I'm going to ask you to close your eyes and open them only when I tell you to so you can get surprised like you would if this were truly to happen" She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the things around her, but she couldn't. she kept to the thought that she would never escape from violence, that it was what she deserved, she was trash and deserved pain. When she heard the signal to open her eyes she was so out of it that when she opened them and saw a fist fly at her face, she quickly covered her face and dropped down on the grounded, curling around herself and protecting her stomach. Shippou jumped back at her reaction, that was one he wasn't expecting ' its almost as if...as if.....she is used to this...what if....no, can't be' he was shaking he head trying to make sense out of this. He also noticed the girl hadn't gotten her senses back yet he kneeled down and was about to shake her but some girl shouted at him not to "NO! WAIT" Sango came running to her friend " don't touch her, here let me, she crouched to her ear and started murmuring nonsense to get her back. The girl came back to earth and looked at the crown around her. She quickly looked away "what the hell was that" she heard one of the girls ask. " oh, nothing, sorry I had a nightmare last night and couldn't get much sleep, it kinda shook me up and now I'm just tired." She prayed that they would except her excuse. Luckily they did and no other questions were asked. Sango volunteered to replace Kagome as the victim she her friend could rest. When the class was over they all reviewed what they learned " ok class, if he is in front of you what do you do?" " kick him in his manhood." A girl names Sarah said. " good what about if you are behind him?" " run like hell, but if you can't run kick him behind the knee, and he will fall, which gives you some time to think of something else" Tracy the brain of the class said " ok now the 2 most important things I can ever tell you is this 1. when your in danger, never scream help, no one will, instead call fire, people will come a runnin" the class laughed at his use of slang. " and 2. it only takes 5 pounds if weight to rip of a mans ear, go for those first, with that being said you are all dismissed." The class cheered ad started to gather their things. He saw his chance to talk to his earlier assistant, and casually walked up to her. " excuse me, miss Kagome I wanted to give you this." He handed her a white card which she shyly took. " it has my cell office and home number, call anytime you need anything." She nodded and put the card in her purse. " he kneeled down to look her straight in the eyes. It was all she could do to not tell him the truth, which was that she needed help, that her father hit her, but she knew she couldn't. She reluctantly looked away. Shippou just sighed and walked away "Oh and by the was Miss Kagome, You might want to add a little more cover-up to your right cheek" and he left, he got into his car and drove away. Kagome just stared at the empty hallway. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. A single tear fell from her face as she realized she had just given up her best chance at freedom.  
  
Fourth period was English, which was Kagome's top subject, she loved to write she would always write stories about romance and love, things that were a mystery to her. She felt that if she could at least write about them then for her she would be experiencing them on some level. " Ok class, I have an assignment for you, now this will be a whole yeah assignment so you can take your time and it will be due either at the end other the year or when ever you finish it. It is a question and I want you to answer it on paper, that's the assignment" the class nodded at the easy assignment " but let me tell you, this paper will basically be your grade do the whole year, so do your best" the class groaned and waited for the topic so the teacher turned to the board and started to write the assignment. The class looked at the teacher like her was crazy on the board were three words- 'What is courage?'  
"not so easy now is it?" he smiled tot he class and continued the lecture of suffix's and prefix's (A/N we just finished that part of the semester, it was horrible) Sango, Inuyasha, And Miroku all looked at each other and started talking abut how long they would have to make this paper to get a good grade on it. Everyone was talking except Kagome, she was lost in her world ' how can I answer that question when I don't even have enough to stand up for myself' she subconsciously rubbed her aching cheek. She spent the entire period like that, yelling and discouraging herself. Then finally the bell rang, it brought Kagome out or her trance and she walked out, her three friends just stared and her retreating form. They all were basically thinking the same thing 'Poor Kagome, I hope she doesn't get in anymore trouble than she already is in right now... is that a hand on my.....' ' Kagome seemed to be deep in thought, I'm truly starting to worry about her, I think there is something that she isn't telling us.......is that an ass on my.....' "HENTAI!!!!!!!!" Smack!!!!!!!!!!! Miroku nursed his injured cheek while Sango fumed. She turned to look for Inuyasha but he was also in his own world at the moment ' I know that I saw a bruise on her cheek, and I also heard about what happened during gym class, Kagome please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it' He was so frustrated that he stormed out of class and straight to the parking lot where his car was. " Yash my love, Wanna give me a ride?" Kikyo was prancing toward him. 'oh fuck this' yash thought ' I don't have time for this!' " No. Kikyo I really don't, I broke up with you awhile ago, go screw a janitor or something." He got in his car and was out of the lot before she could reply.  
Yash raced down the street and pulled into his own parking space he walked into the store that was called ' House party' he always wondered about the name, but it was a pretty popular store and he got some good cash, "Yash, you bum your late" Yash looked at David, his boss. " sorry, bad traffic" David just rolled his eyes and went back to the back. (A/N I'm not gonna go into yash's job, its just customers sales and music)  
  
At Detention  
  
Kagome sat at her desk in the back of the room and was working on her homework, despite how looks and how she acted she was an a b student. She was, at the moment, working on that essay for English. Normally she would be done with it by now, but this time she just couldn't think of anything to say. " Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha's bitch, tell me Kagome, how does it feel to know that he will never love you like he loves me?" Kikyo walked in with a smug look on her face. " tell me Kikyo, how does it feel to know that you can't just screw teachers to pass classes, that you actually in fact have to have a tiny bit of intelligence?" Kagome responded, not even looking up to acknowledge kikyo's presents. Kikyo was fuming, she was so angry she kicked a desk. Kikyo, please sit down and get this over with I don't wanna be in here anymore that you do" Jack settled the argument that was and the girls grew silent. Kagome looked at the clock and gasped. 'OH My God I'm an hour late, he is gonna hit me for sure! Crap, I have to get out of here' she was hyperventilating and new had to calm down. " Kagome, are you alright?" "Yes Jack I'm fine." She put on her best fake smile she could muster " Ok, but I'm still going to send you to the nurse, she should still be here, come up and get a pass." Kagome walked to hit desk and grabbed her pass, she took her stuff with her because she wasn't sure how long she would be at the nurses office. It wasn't until she got half way there that she realized 'the nurse is never here after school' she sat on a nearby bench and looked at her pass she smiled at what she read 'Go home girlie, you owe me for this-I expect an apple tomorrow' She quickly gathered her stuff and ran home as fast as she could. When she got to her house she was thrilled to notice that her fathers car wasn't in the driveway. But then frowned when she remembered that he had deliberately parked away from the house one day when she was late so he could catch her in the act. She was unbelievably terrified of what would happen if he was home 'please god, don't let him be home' Kagome opened her door as quietly as possible, she would be in big trouble if her dad found out she stayed out passed curfew. She shut the door and crept to her bedroom door, she went in and shut it and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ' Yes, I got it' she was smiling to herself at her own victory, at least was she thought was her victory " Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, tisk tisk!" She turned around hoping to god it wasn't who she thought it was. "Daddy please, I'm Sorry" He slapped her hard across the face. And then kicked her hard in the stomach. When she was on the floor he went and locked her door. He kneeled beside her and started to pet her hair, "now Kagome, I'm going to show you how to respect me since you can't do it on your own." He was dead drunk, she could tell because if his breath. With that being said he grabbed a fist full of hair and threw her roughly on the bed, she looked up at him and was scared to death of what she saw, his eyes, they were filled with....with... lust.  
"Daddy...no...." he was coming closer " Daddy please don't do... mmpphh"  
  
Next Morning-  
  
Kagome woke up feeling like it was the end of the world, 'how can I face them, they would hate me if they knew...knew that I was.... a whore' she laid there on the bed for what seemed like an eternity, she could still feel him, his rough hands grabbing at her, and she could still feel his lips crushing hers, even when she needed air. It was gone, her innocence the one thing that she had the right to give to who ever she chose was violently taken from her with out her consent. His breath was the worst thing, he stank of alcohol and smoking. She had to get out of this bed. She got up and went straight to the bathroom the first thing she saw was a mirror. Her entire middle from the neck to her hips was covered on bluish green bruises, her neck most of all, he had choked her to muffle her screams and in a rush every single detail of last night came rushing back to her and she couldn't take it all, she lunged for the toilet and proceeded to throw-up everything she had eaten yesterday, ' I can't believe he did that to me' She looked in the mirror as she washed her mouth out. She took a shower and washed every part of her body at least 3 times and her hair4 times. When she got out she put on a turtleneck to cover the bruises on her neck and a pair of pants that were to big for her to cover the rest. She knew this outfit would raise questions, of course it would, winter wear in the middle of may. She hoped they wouldn't say anything, 'Sango will notice, what will I tell her! I can never tell anyone, they would hate me, and would be disgusted...oh, I'll just tell her he hit me, she doesn't have to know everything' she gave a sort of half smile thinking that she could pull it off.  
  
When she got to school she felt that everyone knew what had happened, that they were all staring at her, thinking her a slut, she looked at her feet and walked as face as she could to history class (A/N ok- they have a block scheduling thing where they have 4 classes one day and another 4 the next say and the days swap so yeah just to explain why the don't have math ok continuing)  
  
She walked in and sat in her desk and stared at the window next to her. She was looking unwaveringly at the sky and wondered 'how could things have gone so wrong?' she didn't even become aware of the fact that her friends were all trying to get her attention. Finally Inuyasha had had enough and grabbed her by the shoulders and start to shake her "Earth To Kag! Get your ass back to home planet!!!" Kagome screamed like there was no tomorrow and dropped from her chair and onto the floor then she lay still. "KAGOME!" Sango ran to her and put her head in her lap. It was then Inuyasha noticed that some of Kagomes shirt had come up a little on her left side, Sango notice to and quickly covered it up ' green.. what the hell...bruises....what are bruises doing on my Kagomes body!!!!!' he was acting frantic and Miroku took this time to calm him down "yash, get a hold or yourself, she probably just fainted because you scared her, and besides you heard her, she hasn't gotten much sleep lately so don't worry" Inuyasha sighed Miroku obviously didn't see the bruise that Kagome was sporting on her hip. 'Sango, she covered it up, shouldn't she be curious also?, wait... does she know something?' He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Kagome came to. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sango sounded really worried. " yes Sango " Kagome replied" I'm fine just haven't been sleeping well" Sango looked at Kagome in anger and she turned away guiltily. " Come on Kagome I'll take you to get some water, you boys stay here!" " But Sango" She pleaded " I don't need wate" " of course you do Kagome, now lets go" Sango cut her off before she could say anything. Inuyasha and Miroku stood there stunned into silence, did Sango just order Kagome to do something? No one is able to do that. "I wonder what they are hiding" Inuyasha said, he waited until the girls were out of sight before following them. He walked for quite awhile till he turned a corner he thought her saw them go down and had to quickly go back so as not to be seen. He could hear their conversation perfectly. "Kagome, I'm serious no more lies, what happened?!" she cast a stern look at he friend before grabbing an ice pack and putting it on Kagome's head " I got home late and her got a little angry, that's all" ' that's all he thought, and who exactly was getting angry " Kagome... a little angry l have you seen your self? I can see five bruises on your neck if I pull the turtleneck down and four if I look on your sided, no telling how many are on your stomach!" Sango was angry, Kagome could tell 'I wish I could tell you but you would hate me' she wanted to scream that so her friend would understand but she just couldn't bring herself to do it " ok, he got really angry, there, I got home late because of detention and he got bad and beat the crap out of me!" she was crying now and Inuyasha could tell. " Ok, Kagome its ok, listen I want you to go to the nurse and sit there and keep this icepack on your head ok" Sango gave her a hug and sent Kagome to the nurse. Sango stood there for awhile, she had to wipe her tears of her face before going back to class and seeing the guys. She took a deep breath and started for her class room, she didn't get very far though, as soon as she turned the corner an arm grabbed her and shoved her into the janitors closet. "HELmmpphhgg" Sango was yelling. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice. " shut up bitch I just want to ask you a question" Sango let the breath she was holding go. " what Inuyasha?" she hoped he hadn't heard what they were saying but from the look on his face it wasn't likely. Sango new Inuyasha loved Kagome, and he was very protective over her, she new that if he found out that things would go from bad to worse. " What the hell was that all about?" she cringed at the anger that that was buried underneath the question " I don't know what your taking about Yash" "BULLSHIT" was his reply " no I'm going to ask again and this time... no more lies" he smirked as he gave her her own words back. " OK. She Replied, Ill tell you everything-  
  
**********~~~~**********  
Ok, that was it for this chapter, i hope you liked it. I am having a pit of a conflict here, i'm not sure if i should like have the rape scene be told or not, what do you think? Email or review with the answer please. I would like to give my math teacher kudos for coming up with that essay question!  
  
And here is a preview of what is to come " Ok, he did what?!?" sango asked " he.. uuummm... he raped me...oh god Sango please dont hate me!" Kagome wrapped Sango in a bear hug and Sango hugged her back gladly. "oh Kagome, I could never hate you." Sango stared at Kagome for a good while before she got up and ran out of the room. She came back with Kagomes travel bag. "sango?" Kagome was puzzled "what are you doing?" Sango was empting kagomes drawers and putting every thing into her bag " what the hell doe sit look like im doing, i'm getting you the hell out of here!" this time, Kagome didnt protest, all she did was get up and help her pack. They had gotten everything they wanted in 20 minutes and were ready to be out the door. " Wait, where am i going to go, your house is the first place he will look!" kagome was starting to really worry. " dont even worry about it" sango said." I got the perfact place, wait here." Sango disapearred back into the house leaving Kagome waiting outside.  
It was only 2 minutes before she was back and waiting with her friend. "Sango, where am i going?" sango grinned and said she would have to wait. About 10 minutes later a car pulled up and the person rolled down the window. " hey, any of you bitches need a place to stay?" Kagome wheeled around "Inyasha?!?!?!?!"  
  
Ok, thats all you get, wait till next chapter to find out how like with Inuyasha is like. 


	4. Beyond Pain

Beyond Pain  
  
( A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews I have been getting, they are seriously boosting my ego, Not I'm just playing but I would like to specifically thank Fox612 for giving me some advice and I want to tell you I already had that planned, and also Ioke- for being my first reviewer you roc!! Hehe ok, well this chapter does contain the rape scene, I'm sorry if that's a problem but I couldn't convey true emotions without showing the reasons why yet, I still need a car though, yash needs a car. Give me your opinions please! Ok enough delay..oh and I don't own nothing so don't ask nothing)  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the wall. He couldn't believe what he had just been told, According to Sango, Kagome's father has been hitting her for about a year and a half. How could she not tell him something so important! 'man, I knew it was something ,but I didn't know it was this big.. wait that day... that first day I met her that look. Now I know why she was so afraid! And how stupid am I, I noticed that she had a lot of bruises, why the hell didn't I say anything?!?!?!?!?! Oh gods Kagome, i wish you would have told me' Sango was studying the emotions that were playing across his face. He went from anger to sadness to understanding " I'm going to kill that bastard" and back to anger again she thought. "Inuyasha, listen she is humiliated enough as it is, if she found out you know, it would be even worse, She honestly thinks this is what she deserves, her father has abused her so much that she believes it now. I know you love her, but for her sake, let her come to you on this. Come on, we better go to class before you do something you regret." They left the janitors closet and went to class.  
  
Meanwhile....at the nurse's office  
  
Kagome was sitting on a cushioned chair with a melted ice pack on her head. She wasn't paying that much attention, once again, with out her consent, her thoughts wandered on to the previous night. 'why did he say and do those things?' she went through the whole ordeal in her head trying to figure out why?  
  
(Ok, perverted rape flashback, for all those who wanted to know what was said and stuff if you don't want to read then just skip it- you have been warned) ****~~Flashback~~**** "Daddy...no...." he was coming closer " Daddy please don't do... mmpphh" He crushed her lips against his, she could taste the beer on him, she tried to push him or pull away, but he had a tight grip on her shoulders. When he was satisfied for the moment, he pulled her away " Listen bitch, if you can't except the punishment, then don't do the crime, now stop lying, I know you like this, your a trashy whore, and you know it. I'm the only one that will except you Kagome, remember that. And he charged her again she kicked him as hard in the stomach as she could, but he barely flinched. " stubborn bitch aren't you Kagome, just like your whore of a mother, she was a whore to , just like you." He was grabbing her flailing wrists and held them above her head. He took off his belt and used it to tie her arms around her headboard. She looked up at him 'please, this isn't real' she thought 'wake up...wake up' he straddled her and took of his shirt. Then proceeded to slowly unbutton hers. She tried to get loose from her bonds but he slapped her twice n the face and kneed her in the ribs, she yelled in pain but was instantly silenced as her father smashed his lips against hers his tongue was all but choking her, she bit him and he reeled back. He raised his hand to strike her but slowly brought it down, a devilish gleam in his eye "well my delectable daughter, since you don't want my tongue in your mouth....you must want something else" She widened her eyes in shock and started to violently shake her head no. He quickly disposed of her shirt and pants, leaving her in only her underwear and bra. He smiled and then stood up, he then took of his pants, which left him in boxers. He could see tears in her eyes 'that's it bitch cry, I want to taste those tears' he was getting harder by the second ' she is going to remember never to disrespect me again'. He walked up to her and straddled her once more. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "ok trash, I'm going to make this very clear, if I feel teeth, your not going to like what will happen, understand?" she could only just hear him, she was so lost in the pain of it all.  
He took of his boxers and waited for her reaction. She did nothing but look toward the ceiling "Come on you stupid bitch" he yanked her chin towards him and squeezed hard just behind her jaw bone ( A/N for those of you who have never had it done to you or done it to yourself, it freaking hurts like a motha) she opened her mouth to scream out in pain but it was forced back by a large object forcing itself into the back of her throat. On some level she couldn't comprehend what was happening all she knew was that it hurt. Her fathers groans of satisfaction brought her spiraling back into her world of pain. He tasted terrible, she was trying not to gag because she knew is she did it would only get worse. So she did what she always did, she laid there and took it. "that's my girl, you really are a dirty whore aren't you." He couldn't finish what he was saying because he was hit by a wave of pleasure. He pulled out of her mouth only to have her spit and cough what he had just given her "well that was nice girl, I know you like it also!" " daddy... please.. no" he smacked her good and hard " I know you lied that, your just lying to me, well,, ill teach you not to lie to your father he ripped off her undergarments ' I can't believe this... my own father.. is going to rape me, please don't let this be true, he can't take my innocence' Her father saw her frightened look but that only motivated him further " Don't lie to me slut, I know your enjoying it" He then stuck 3 fingers inside of her and Kagome screamed out in pain. She tried to struggle away from his violating grasp between her thighs but she couldn't ' the pain... its just to much, I can't take it..' She looked at her father silently begging him to stop, that if he truly loved her he wouldn't be causing her this much pain. With is other hand he reached behind her and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked her head up towards him " love is pain" he said as if he knew what was going through her mind. He slammed her head back onto the mattress, despite the material, it still felt like she had hit a stack of bricks. He slid a little down and removed his fingers. For a second, just a second, she though she saw a conflict in her fathers eyes, like he was deciding whether or not he was going to do this. The look was gone in a second and he continued. He grabbed her breasts so heard she was sure they would be a cup size smaller in the morning, he bent over and bit her right nipple savagely. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, she didn't know how many more silencing slaps she could take. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears freely falling, he father took his mouth of her breast and then licked her tears of her cheek, leaving a saliva trail on each one. Then, everything stopped, she opened her eyes and say him pulling out a plastic wrapper, he opened it and she saw him put the condom on. He looked up at her and smiled a smile only the devil himself would wear. " wouldn't want our little Kagome pregnant now would we?" he positioned himself on top of her. All at once she gave it everything she had, hew last bit of strength, courage and pride into one final attempt to escape, but he held her there, taunting her with the inevitable. He would win tonight, he knew it and she knew it to. It was only a matter of time. When the last of her energy died, Her innocence went with it. He drowned himself with in her, all the way. She let out the most vile shriek humanly possible. She tried to call for help, hoping with all her heart someone would hear. But she found herself unable to breath. Hands were keeping her from the oxygen she needed. " no listen bitch, you deserve your punishment and if you keep screeching like that we will just have to do this over again, and you wouldn't want that now would you. Your a slut Kagome, no one will want you now, everyone will never except you anymore, you think a guy would want you now, now that you have become a whore? Huh...ANSWER ME!" Through out his entire speech, he hadn't ceased his movements. She was drowning in unbearable pain " n.....no Daddy" " Good, now be a good girl and cooperate." She didn't respond, and it continued like that, until he decided she had been punished enough. He through her off of him and got up and gathered his clothes and started for the door, he turned and spit on her face, " your lucky to have me bitch. She nodded. "That's my girl Kagome, your lucky to have me as a father, now this stays between us. We don't want our business told to everyone now do we?" She looked down, " yes daddy, our business is our business." And he was gone. Left her there to cry out her pain that he had left her with.  
  
****~~~ end flashback~~**** ( damn that was hard to write, sorry if it was drowned out everyone. That was my first rape scene, I have done lemons but nothing like this. Tell me if I should fix anything?  
  
"miss..miss, are you alright" the nurse questioned. "yes ma'am I'm fine, just zoning out I guess, what did you say?" Kagome said. " I said, you can go back to class now, your head should be fine." She smiled and handed her a pass. Kagome left and walked toward her class room.  
She looked at her feet as she entered the classroom and stalked towards her group of friends, ashamed that she had lied to them. ' I just couldn't tell them, they would be so ashamed of me, and think me a whore, just like daddy said they would' " Kagome?" She looked up to see Sango next to her. " I paired us up for the project." Kagome nodded her head and then looked to the group next to them ( which happened to be the guys) to see what they were doing. She was shocked to see Inuyasha, openly staring at her, he was looking at her with that same piercing gaze she has seen the first day they had met. And at that moment she knew, she knew that she had been found out, and by the last person she wanted to know. 'He will never accept me now' she thought bitterly. She turn away hastily. She suddenly became overwhelmed and couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Sango notices and excuses her and Kagome to the restroom. Both the guys get up in concern but at quickly turn down and they watch the girls leave the classroom. Miroku sits down and starts to get back to the project but to his surprise Inuyasha isn't, which is weird because history is his greatest subject ( hehe sorry had to add the irony) he was going to question him. But Inuyasha took off after the girls with out so much as an excuse me ' hmph..weird' she shook his head and went back to work  
  
Hallway " He knows Sango, I know he knows." Kagome said. "I can't face him now, what will I say?" she continued " Never mind Kag, you don't need to be stressing over that now, he is your friend and will love you no matter what." Kagome blushed at Sango's remark. " Listen is the ass going to be home today?" She continued. " No, he got his paycheck so he said he will be at the bar about 2 hours away, why?" " Because we are going to work on the project there." Kagome nodded and they sat there on the bench. They didn't notice until he last minute that Inuyasha had walked up to them. "Sango, can I please talk to Kagome alone?" " Of course Inuyasha, I'll just be going back to class now" She winked at Kagome, who blushed and seemed very interested in her shoes all of a sudden. " Listen Kagome, I know now what is going on, and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for not noticing or saying anything, or helping you when you needed it." Kagome cut in " But yash you didn't know" " that doesn't matter Kag, as your friend I should have noticed something was off, and I'm truly sorry, can you forgive me?" Kagome was once again shocked. Was he actually apologizing to her.. and it want even his fault. " Is the almighty and powerful Inuyasha actually apologizing? I think hell froze over, wait don't say anything let me enjoy this for a second." She grinned as he smiled at her, she obviously was trying to break the tension by making him laugh " well don't get used to it bitch, I don't like it very much." They sat there together until the period was over ( OK, sorry again but the author is lazy and doesn't feel like writing the rest of school, lest just say it was an ok day ok)  
  
Sango and Kagome walked home carrying a huge collection of books for their history project. They walked to her house and went upstairs to her room. Kagome wasn't sure if she could go in there right now 'but if I don't Sango will wonder why. Its ok Kagome.. you can do this' she went into her room and tried to hide her fear. " ok Kag, you go through that crap load of books, and ill go through this crap load of books...ready go" they studied together in silence. Suddenly they both heard a car come into the driveway, the world froze and both the girls were instantly terrified. " Oh, shit.. what now kag?" Sango was searching for a place to hide. Kagome grabbed her hand and shoved her into her closet, she hurled Sango's backpack in there also " stay in here and for the love of god keep you mouth shut and don't say anything you understand me" Kagome did not want her friends hurt like she had been hurt. "yeah I-I got it" and Kagome shut the door, just in time too cause her father cam barreling into her room, "where is my wallet you fucking whore?" he father barked. " its on the kitchen table daddy, where you left it." He smacked her hard across the face. " Don't back talk be bitch, now I wont be back for awhile, clean up the house while I'm gone, and wash the clothes also." " yes daddy" he left without another word, Kagome waited till she was sure that he wasn't coming back before letting Sango out. " why in the name of god do you put up with that jackass?" She just shrugged and went back to studying, she got up to change books when Sango grabbed her arm. " Kagome what is this?" Kagome turned at looked at what Sango had in her hand. It was her bedding. " Kagome I asked you a question.. what is this, why is there blood on your sheets.. and don't give me that monthly excuse, you get your when I get mine and that isn't for another 2 weeks.. so tell me what the fuck is this!!??" Sango was beyond angry, she damn well what it was, but wanted to have Kagome acknowledge it for herself. Kagome just stared blankly at the sheets 'god how could I have been so stupid, it was my first time, of course I was going to bleed, him biting me didn't help either' she cringed in remembrance. Kagome looked at Sango pleadingly but Sango would budge, and then a sort of muffled noise came from her. " Ok, he did what?!?" Sango asked " he.. uuummm... he raped me...oh god Sango please don't hate me!" Kagome wrapped Sango in a bear hug and Sango hugged her back gladly. "oh Kagome, I could never hate you." Sango stared at Kagome for a good while before she got up and ran out of the room. She came back with Kagome's travel bag. "Sango?" Kagome was puzzled "what are you doing?" Sango was empting Kagomes drawers and putting every thing into her bag " what the hell doe sit look like I'm doing, I'm getting you the hell out of here!" this time, Kagome didn't protest, all she did was get up and help her pack. They had gotten everything they wanted in 20 minutes and were ready to be out the door. " Wait, where am I going to go, your house is the first place he will look!" Kagome was starting to really worry. " don't even worry about it" Sango said." I got the perfect place, wait here." Sango disappeared back into the house leaving Kagome waiting outside.  
It was only 2 minutes before she was back and waiting with her friend. "Sango, where am I going?" Sango grinned and said she would have to wait. About 10 minutes later a car pulled up and the person rolled down the window. " hey, any of you bitches need a place to stay?" Kagome wheeled around "Inuyasha?!?!?!?!, what the hell are you doing here?, Kagome glared daggers at Sango, who pulled her aside " I only told him that your dad kicked you out and you needed a place to stay, that's it, and its your job to tell him the truth while your over there, or god so help me I will tell him myself, and the police also!" Kagome backed away from her friend , there was no point talking to her when she got that angry. " Ok kag, off we go, I got your things, ready?" Kagome gave Sango a hug and said a brief thanks and got in the car.  
  
In Yash's car " Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. " You don't have to lie Kag, its ok." " thanks yash, I really appreciate this.' No problem babe, just remember this when I want help with my English paper ok?" she smiled, and it wasn't forced or fake, it was a genuine smile. Kagome turned the Radio on  
  
Circling your, circling your, circling your head / Contemplating everything you ever said / Now I see the truth / I got a doubt A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out / See you later / I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold / See inside,inside of our heads, yeah / Well now that's over / I see your motives inside, decisions to hide //  
  
Back off we'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / Headstrong we're Headstrong / Back off I'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / And this is not where you belong // I can't give everything away / I won't give everything away // Conclusions manifest / Your first impressions got to be your very best / I see you're full of s*** and that's alright / That's how you play I guess you get through every night / Well now that's over / I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold / See inside, inside of our heads, yeah / Well now that's over/ I see your motives inside, decisions to hide // Back off we'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / Headstrong we're Headstrong / Back off I'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / And this is not where you belong //  
  
Where you belong / I can't give everything away / This is not where you belong / I won't give everything away //  
  
I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide //  
  
Back off we'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / Headstrong we're Headstrong / Back off I'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / And this is not where you belong // Where you belong / This is not where you belong / I can't give everything away / This is not where you belong / I won't give everything away/ This is not where you belong //  
  
When the song was done, they were at his house. They got out and carried the luggage and skillfully carried up the winding staircase to Yash's room. "ok kag, you will sleep here and I am going to bunk with fluffy next door ok?" "yeah, that's fine, thank you yash" she hugged him like there was no tomorrow. " yeah sure, you wanna give me some air there?" she let him go and wandered out to talk to fluffy, Kag got him a pair of pink fluffy slippers for Christmas as a joke and the name just stuck. his real name was Sesshomaru and he was yash's older brother. " Hey fluffy, how is it going?" " you know I detest that name, and yet you still use it, why?" " Because its my goal in life to drive you slowly and utterly mad." " well your well on your was babe, so how are you" Sesshomaru loved that girl like she was his younger sister, and he treated her as such to, he was just as protective as Inuyasha except in a more brotherly way. He was glad his younger brother had found someone, you would be a fool not to realize that they were crazy about each other. " I'm ok I guess, you" Inuyasha took that on que and replied " does it matter?" Kagome smacked him upside the head. " hey, fluffy, kag is gonna crash over here for awhile so ima bunk with you ok?" "yeah sure what ever" good then its settled. All three hung out for awhile before Kagome decided that she was tired and wanted to go to bed, so she excused herself and went to her room 'well actually yash's room' she put on some red silk pants and a white tank top that said ' wouldn't you like to see these wet' and snuggled into bed. She was instantly surrounded my Inuyasha's scent and she slowly drifted off. Fluffy's room-  
"She is hiding something." Sesh said matter-of factly. " Yeah I know, ill figure it out." " you better, and soon, it looks bad." They turned out the lights and went tot sleep as well  
  
On another part of town-  
  
You could here screaming from three houses down  
  
"I'LL FIND YOU KAGOME!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR IT, ILL FIND YOU!!!" ( I'm sure you know who said that)  
  
********~~~~******** Ok, that is it for this chapter, wow 2 chapters in one day! Go me * does a little dance* anyone got any ideas about what should happen next? And please tell me how I did on the rape scene. I know we all want Kagome and yash to get together but it cant happen right away, and I was thinking about making a few chapters mainly focused on Miroku and Sango what do you think? Oh and should I put hojo in? I'm not sure yet.  
  
~LostDreamerGirl~  
  
Ok, a short preview  
  
Kagome got up and got ready for school. Her and Inuyasha drove in silence, not because they were being all avoidy, they were just half awake. When they got to school, Inuyasha drove to his normal parking spot to find Kikyo there waiting for him, and Kouga waiting for Kagome "Oh hell" they both said at once. They got out of the car and walked up to the people waiting to see them. " Ah Inuyasha my love, I have been waiting for you. Do you want to go to the janitors closet like old times?" Inuyasha just sighed and replied " Kikyo, the day I go that far with you is the day Michael Jackson embraces me in a brotherly hug" he started to search frantically to give the right effect. Next it was Kagomes turn " Kouga, you even touch me and I will shove my foot so far into your dick you will be a girl when I'm through!" Kouga retracted the hand back and coward away, Kagome and Inuyasha high-five'd each other and walked to class.  
  
Yeha i know its short, sorry but the whole day will sort of be around that effect. Unless i have a drastic mood change, which i highly doubt 


	5. Out of Danger?

Out of Danger?  
  
" Well hello and good morning it's 7:00 a.m. and your listening to KPRX1/2" Kagome slammed her hand down hard on the alarm clock. 'alarm clock from hell' she was surprised at how deep she slept, usually she was awaken my the slightest noise 'prolly got used to listening for my father'. It was the first time she had a good nights sleep in years, she wasn't even plagues by her usual nightmares.. She reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, she was pretty groggy, but was still able to notice her neck and shoulders in the mirror. 'the bruises got worse' she thought. She lifted up her shirt a little to look at her stomach at hips. They were worse than yesterday, and the worst part, was they had become the shape of handprints "Oh God!" she quickly covered her mouth hoping that no one heard her exclamation. 'that's the last thing that I would need, more questions' She turned away and walked towards the shower and was halfway undressed when she heard the door open. She turned quickly to see who it was, she was face to face with Sesshomaru, she tried to cover herself and hide from his intense gaze but it was kinda to late for that sort of thing. She glared at him, but his eyes were someplace else, they kept moving from her neck to her shoulders, and rested on her hips. He caught her eyes and gazed at them with sympathy, but quickly recovered "whoops, sorry babe. Lock the damn door next time." And he left. She stood there for a moment, and the door opened again, " what the hell did I just tell you to do, don't listen to your elders?" and he shut the door again, this time Kagome locked the door immediately.  
Mathew stood behind the door and waited till he heard the click of the lock. 'what happened to you Kagome?' He walked into his room and thought about what he had just found out about a girl he had known for a year ' your not the happy girl I thought you were were you?' he had to know, if his suspicions were true, " I will not let another person I care for die just because I was to scared to help!" he knew he had to talk to her, to make sure he was right before he went barging into her life 'god what the hell am I doing, invading her personal life like this, for all I know she might just be part of an all girl ass kicking gang...highly unlikely but still you never know'  
He eating until she got out and was sure to give her plenty of time to dress. He went to her door and knocked. " hey, babe can I come in?" there was no answer at first but soon the door opened. He walked in and smiled as she resumed fixing her hair, " I wanted to apologize again but walking in on you in the shower, I should have knocked." She nodded shyly. " I would like to ask you though, I have an assignment due last period today and I haven't even started, its for psychology and I was wondering if you would be my guinea-pig." He knew that would get her, she always was helping people or putting others ahead of herself. " Umm... sure, what exactly do I have to do?" " Oh it's really easy, I just test you mentally and physically." She nodded to show that she understood. " OK, I'm going to say words and you say the first thing that comes to your mind, and you have to do it as fast as you can ok?" another nod. He wasn't lying when he said it was a project, he just lied about the due date, he turned it in 2 weeks ago, but she didn't have to know that. ( A/N ok it starts off with Sesshomaru, and just switched from him to her all the way through?  
  
"Color?" "Black" "Square"  
"Circle" "Emotions"  
"lies" "Love"  
"Pain" "Hate" "constant" "abuse"  
"daddy" "Sex" he held his breath itching for her answer " painful" "David"  
"Love"  
  
"Ok, thanks" he pretended to jot some things down on a piece of paper. " Now for the physical test, stand up please" she did so and waited for the instructions. " ok, I'm going to test your endurance, stay in this spot and try not to move." "sure" she said. He approached her front and shoved her lightly on the left shoulder. She winced from the pressure to the bruises but didn't say anything or move. "good" he took 2 fingers and tapped her temple a couple of times. She swayed but didn't fall. "ok, I more, now for this you have to close your eyes." She did as she was told and patiently waited. He took his time, so he could catch her off guard, he walked up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her possessively to her chest. She stiffened and tried to scramble away. Some part on her mind knew that it wasn't him, but at this moment boundaries were her friend and he was unknowingly invading them, she retracted his wrist from her arm. ' I fucking new it... that bastard of a father!' he was doing a good job of hiding his emotions on the outside, but inside they were every which way. " are you ok Kagome, I didn't mean to startle you" he said as calm as he could. She looked up at him and tried to smile, ' I'm way to jumpy right now, damn it, I just made it even more obvious, stupid stupid stupid'. " you have to tell someone Babe, you can't go on living like this, its not right, and you can't stay with us forever, We could be arrested for kidnapping. David especially deserves to know, he cares or you more than I do and its unfair to keep him in the dark like this. Who else knows?" " Sango knows, but Inuyasha doesn't know about what happened when he...." " its ok, you don't have to say it, but you need to call the cops, here ill go get the phone." " No, wait! I don't want to tell anyone else, to many people know already. Don't you see, they would hate me, and think I am just some slut, he told me they would.. he told me...no, I'm not telling anyone else, and neither are you!" she glared daggers at him, almost like she was daring him to argue. "but Rin, this has to stop, and I can, if you will-" "whose Rin?" "what" ' I can't believe I just said her name, that's the first time in over two years' " it doesn't matter, listen I have to go, think about what is aid ok?" and he left before she could respond. She got Inuyasha up by screaming 'Kikyo's here at the top of her lungs. He started screaming and fell off the bed. When he noticed there was no annoying butch from hell he looked up to find Kagome grinning like there was no tomorrow. " SO not funny" he said before going into the bathroom. When he was all ready they got into his car and left. . They drove in silence, not because they were being all avoidy, they were just half awake. When they got to school, Inuyasha drove to his normal parking spot to find Kikyo there waiting for him, and Kouga waiting for Kagome "Oh hell" they both said at once. They got out of the car and walked up to the people waiting to see them. " Ah Inuyasha my love, I have been waiting for you. Do you want to go to the janitors closet like old times?" Inuyasha just sighed and replied " Kikyo, the day I go that far with you is the day Michael Jackson embraces me in a brotherly hug" he started to search frantically to give the right effect. Next it was Kagomes turn " Kouga, you even touch me and I will shove my foot so far into your dick you will be a girl when I'm through!" Kouga retracted the hand back and coward away, Kagome and Inuyasha high- five'd each other and walked to class.  
  
1rst period-  
They both walked into the classroom and took there regular seats. It wasn't five minutes before you heard a Slap ringing throughout the room " HENTIA!!!" " AH Sango my sweet, why do you tourcher me so? You know I have no control over myself" he started to rub he now very red cheek. " Well, if your hand kept to itself then maybe this wouldn't happen!" She crossed her arms across her chest and put her nose in the air. "Your such a dumbass Miroku, one of these days all those girls you lecher over the years are going to come back and beat the shit out of your lying ass." " that maybe so but until that day comes.." he trailed off as he caught site of Kagomes skirt. 'no, must have will power, must control....ah to hell with control' Miroku was just inches away from what he would refer to as a 'hand-full of heaven' before Sango grabbed his arm, she was so serious which was weird to him, she shook her head gravely no and let his arm go. ' damn it all to hell, I know I'm missing something.' " Ok, class- work, I want you to write an answer in essay form to a question am about to give you, and, forget about the projects. I got way to many complaints so we decide to ditch it, I had a better idea, I head about an English teacher assigning a paper that will be due. I have decided to the same thing. He went to the board and lifted the world map up to reveal an single word question 'why?' " some kid in the front " how the hell are we supposed to write about that?" the teacher merely shrugged and sat down on his desk and began to grade papers. " this is due at the end of the period, finished or not, you may begin" All at once everyone started scribbling on a piece of paper, all except one. Kagome was day dreaming out the window. 'why, why? How am I supposed to answer that question when I don't even know the answer.. its impossible' she started to wonder if fluffy was right, should she really tell? Of was her dad right and they would hate her. She didn't even know who to believe right now, ' I'm so confused. What's with the why? There are so many answers to that question. Everything in some ones life was a why. Then like a ton of bricks that answer came to her. Why hadn't she seen it sooner, its so simple, she wrote her answer to the question on the piece of paper she had, signed it, and walked up to the front of the classroom and handed it to her teacher. He looked up from his desk and stared at her in amazement. "are you through miss Higurashi?" she smiled and went back to her desk, pulled out her Cd player and turned it on, and closed her eyes to concentrate to the music. The whole class was staring at her, but she easily ignored them. " hey teach..what was her answer?" everyone looked at Hojo, the most smartest kid in the sophomore class. The teacher looked at the paper, he stared at it for a long time, as if analyzing what she had wrote down. He looked at the class " never mind class, its none of your business." He put the paper on his desk and went back to grading. Soon the bell rang and everyone turned in their papers and headed out the door. " Higurashi, if you would stay a moment. I wanted to ask you why you wrote this answer, and what you were thinking to achieve this answer." " she thought awhile before responding " I wrote that because its the right answer, see you later teach" and she headed out the door, to her next class. He went to his board where he had posted the question. And under it he wrote her answer and sat back down.  
'Why?'  
'Why not?'  
  
( sorry, I heard that story somewhere and I had to put it in)  
  
Lunch  
  
The group was sitting at their table talking about clothes n things that people..ya know.... talk about. " Yeah, I really want that AFI shirt I saw at hot topic" " really me to, my fair Sango, we have quite a bit in common, would you care to discuss these things over dinner? Lets say tonight at 7?" " well Miroku, since you asked so very nicely, sure I would love to." Inuyasha and Kagome were staring in silence. ' that's it, Sango has completely crossed the bridge and is now a permanent resident on the funny farm' Inuyasha was thinking along those lines as well. Miroku was pretty happy at that moment. " If you ladies and gentleman will excuse me for a second, he jogged to the other side of the cafeteria and around the corner. " Hmmm, I wonder what he..."  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Um never mind" Sango finished. Miroku came skipping back to their table. They all fell anime style and looked sorta like this ( @_@) . "Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha, I have been looking all over for you. I have missed you , you never call me or return my emails, why, I just want to be with you." she used the seconds that he was confused and moved herself on his lap. " Listen bitch, I think you should leave, we don't need or want you here" Kagome shot at her. Kikyo glared at Kagome " well, if he doesn't want me here he should tell me himself, and since I don't hear him then I guess I'm staying." "Well, actually Kikyo, I want you to get the hell off my lap first of all. Second, I don't call you back because I got kinda tired of you calling me at 3 in the morning, thirdly I don't return your emails cause I got rid of AOL, I was tired of you sending me those ugly pictures of you naked, now fourthly, and lastly- if you ever talk to kag like that again I will rip all that hair out of your lice infested head! Now fuck off!" he turned towards his friends and completely ignored Kikyo. " Fine, its over Inuyasha, for good this time!" and she stalked off. Inuyasha was banging his head on the table. "god can that bitch even hear me! I swear!" "Now yash, I'm sure she just wanted the last word" Miroku added, to try and sooth his fowl tempered friend, just then his cell rang. He picked it up ( Two way Conversation)  
  
"Yash?" " yeah fluffy, its me. What do you want?" " Yeah, I want some time alone at the house, I have gotten all for of you simple plan tickets and backstage passes, I also got you 2 rooms at the Hilton. I have sent everything you will need to the school and they will have it waiting for you in the car, ill see you in a day or so, bye" he hung up before Inuyasha could get a word in. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. " so what was that all about yash?" Kagome questioned. " well, apparently fluffy want me and Kag out of the house tonight, and maybe tomorrow. So he got us all concert tickets and hotels out of town, he also said that he took care of everything and our stuff is in the office waiting for us to pick it up. So I was thinking that we could just" " wait wait wait, hold up, why did you say he wants me and kag?, what is Kagome doing at your house yash?" " Oh, her dad kicked her out, so she is staying with me for awhile" when he didn't reply her continued " yeah anyways, why don't we just skip the rest of classes and leave right after lunch." They all nodded in agreement and rushed through their lunch so they could leave. They went and picked up the bag and were out the door. "Hey, hold up guys I dropped my book." She bent down to pick it up and when she was straight again she felt a presents behind her, she swung around to reveal an annoyed Kouga. " hey there woman. Where are you off to?" Kagome just exhaled and told him where they were going. " so, you decided to skip huh? You vixen you! Do I get a ticket also?" Fuck no!" Inuyasha sneered at him. Kouga laughed, he was expecting this reaction. " well, then I can't let you go, skipping is a violation and I am supposed to tell the AP" he smirked at their triumph. " Listen Kouga, we don't have an extra ticket, so... what the hell do you want?" He knew Kagome would be civilized about this, so he had his request all planned out. " well, its fair simple woman. I just want one thing, a kiss. from you!" She clenched her fists in anger 'how dare he try to take advantage of the situation.' "no way kagome don't do it, this bastard doesn't deserve it." Inuyasha was really pissed, 'who the hell is he to make such a request?' " not just hold it a sec yash, so if I give you a kiss, you will let us go and not tell anyone?" Kouga considered carefully "yeah I suppose, I will even cover for you if they ask bout where you guy went off to." 'Its seemed a fair trade, I mean what harm can a kiss do' Kagome thought. She nodded, showing him she agreed to his terms. " I knew you would see it my way" " only a kiss, nothing else Kouga or heaven know what ill do to you" he gulped, remembering her earlier threat. He nodded and leaned closer to her, she did the same. The kiss only lasted for a second but it was heaven for him... and hell for her. She broke off the kiss and walked to the car, leaving him standing there. When she sat down she said ( loudly, so Kouga could hear) " OH man! YOU guys owe me! And we need to stop somewhere se I can wash my mouth out Eglh!" they all laughed and drove off. They drive wasn't a bad one. About 5 times they had to stop so the girls could kick the crap out of Miroku for being such a lecher. But other than that the ride was uneventful, it was only 2 ½ hours.  
  
When they got to their hotels they agreed to ( much to Miroku's dismay) the girls would take one, and the guys the other.  
They went their separate ways and got ready for the concert.  
  
The girls room Kagome was getting dressed while Sango was in the bathroom doing her hair and make-up." So, Sango, why did you finally except Miroku's date huh?" " Oh, I don't know, I thought I might as well give him chance, he can't be all that bad right? " yeah, your right, I mean he is pretty nice at times.. I think you two look cute together." Sango blushed " ok, done. What do you think?" She was wearing black pants that hung right below her hips and had chains all over them. He shirt was Read and had' being the bitch rox' in black on it he hair was half up and she did her usually make-up! "You look great Sango. What about me?" She was also wearing black pants, but her shirt was black and had white writing on it that said ' if you can read this, through me back in the mosh-pit' written up-side down. And her hair was up in a high pony-tail. They hugged briefly and ran outside to meet the guys and go to the concert. The guys were basically wearing all black , Miroku's shirt had korn written on the front and yash's had the cop joke about how to you distract a cop ( and the answer is you give him a donut).  
  
At the concert:  
  
The Band was playing their favorite song and they were all dancing like there was no tomorrow. The gang had beers in their hands and we trying to talk over all the noise, but it was no use. "WHAT?" " "I SAID.. YOUR BROTHER ROCKS FOR GETTING US THESE ID'S!!!" they all nodded and continued dancing. Then the song changed, and it was a slow one. Sango danced with Miroku and Kagome with Inuyasha. While they were dancing they heard the occasional slap from Sango and the apology from Miroku. When they were done, the bar tender came over to Kagome. " Miss?, id your name Kagome Higurashi?". " she nodded, and he handed her a drink, it was a strawberry daiquiri. " The guy over at the bar sends his compliments and asks me to tell you that you are a great dance." She blushes and tell him to send her thanks. As she held the glass, she noticed that there seemed to be a note taped to it. She takes it off and reads it-  
  
"Bitch,  
you think you can escape that easily, I knew I would find you. And what better place than your fucking school! And when I take you home, you are going to be punished severely for kissing that guy in the parking lot! Until then, and also, I'm ALWAYS watching you!  
  
She stuffed the letter in her pocket and started to look around. She couldn't find him, but she had a bad feeling he was there, watching her. Soon she gave up looking, knowing it was futile. It was her turn to grab drinks so she made her way to the bar, swaying this way and that, trying not to get knocked over. " Can I get 4 beers please?" the bar tender winked at her and proceeded to get her order. She was watching her friends dance when she felt a hand grip the back of her neck. She opened her mouth to call for help. "Don't you dare you little bitch! You got a lot of nerve to try and trick me, I am going to thoroughly enjoy every moment of punishment you deserve when we get home. And I wont got easy or fast like last time. Hey eyed went wide and she went rigid. She could feel his hot sweaty breath on her neck and he whispered his words. " Do you want me to kill them, I will if it will make you behave, will it?" she shook her head no. " Alright then, I want you to excuse yourself from this place and wait for me at the Hotel. If your not there I will kill all your friends, the girl I will toy with first but then she will die as well. I am only doing this because I love you! Now get back to your friends before they come looking" and before se could turn around, he was gone, vanished into the crowd "Oh God!" ' not again, please not again, it was supposed to be over!  
  
********~~~~********  
  
(A/N Ok, that's it, sorry it wasn't very interesting, I have so many ideas I have to make the story work so I can fit them all I'm. I just want to let you all know, I plan to do just a Miroku and Sango chapter at one point ( I just don't know when) there will also be a chapter on what is going through the fathers mind, and that will be soon. There will not be a preview because I want to keep it a surprise. If you have any questions then email me , Please please review 


	6. Authors Note! Please read

Ok, this is note a chapter and I wanted to clear up the confusion. Mathew and David are in fact Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, I was using those names as a story for fanfictionpress, but I decided to do an Inuyasha story instead. I'm sorry for the problem. And just so you know, if there are any other people that shouldn't be there. Tara-Kagome David-Inuyasha Mathew-Sesshomaru Ben-Kohaku Ciarra-Sango I think that that is about it! I'm Really sorry for the mix up and ill try to have a new chapter out soon ~LostDreamGirl~ 


	7. Truth out

THE TRUTH OUT?  
  
The Music was blaring and all around people were dancing. Kagome made her way to her friends, pushing through the crowd with all her night. 'how am I supposed to get them to let me go home?' she was in mid thought when she got slammed into hard by a guy who obviously was drunk. " OH HHHEEEEEYYYY baby, i'so sery didnt mn to hit you there, hey, you pretty good loofink,wanna dansh? ( oh hey baby, I'm so sorry I didnt mean to hit you, hey, your pretty good looking, want to dance?) 'oh, that hurt' " no I don't want to dance with you." She was about to get up when She heard Inuyasha calling for her " hey kag are you ok, we can take you home if your hurt." 'boy he sounds concerned' " NO that's ok yash" 'hey, I can use this as my excuse home, but they will be with me, ill have to figure out something later. " actually, yeah I do kinda feel lightheaded, maybe we should go home." He bent down to help her get up. " yeah of course, I will go get the lovebirds over there, wait here" he left but came back two seconds later. Should I be disgusted that our friends are barely together and are already sticking their tongues down each others throat?" Inuyasha grinned as Kagome started to laugh. " Ok, wait here ill be right back, don't go anywhere." He left her leaning on a table to weave through the crowd." So, your little accident worked well for the both of us didnt it?". She moved to turn around and get a good look at her assailant but he grabbed her shoulders holding her in place." What do you want? Why are you doing this daddy?" He grinned, as if enjoying a private joke, he leaned in to whisper to her " those things are simple to answer." He moved her hair to her left shoulder and leaned in a little more, inhaling her sweet scent. 'He told me it was like this when you were with her.' He was getting dizzy from just being close to her, he couldn't wait to have her quivering underneath him in fear. ' I have to taste her' He tilted her head and ran his tongue from her collarbone to her hear. ' she tastes so sweet, so innocent, god I can't last much longer, I have to have her I need to be inside her.' Her sharp intake of breath brought him back. " I will be waiting for you, make sure your alone. Because what I want to do with you should be kept a secret." He lifted his hand to squeeze her breast for emphasis " And I would hate to be found out and have to kill your pathetic group of friends, so if I were you I would keep my trashy mouth shut!" She could only nod, her words were suddenly gone and replaced by a paralyzing fear. She didnt start to breath again until she felt his hand retract from her body and couldn't feel his presence behind her. She was still hyperventilating. She could still feel his hot sticky breath on her neck and shoulder, he was still there, crowding her. She knew she was crazy, but in her mind he was there, his tongue trailing her neck and jaw line. She suddenly felt the urge to throw- up but held it at bay. She was able to gain control of her breathing by the time her friends came to her. " What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked. " I think she hit her head when that drunken ass-hole ran into her" Inuyasha put in. After Sango did a friendly check on Kagomes head they all agreed they should be leaving, it was almost over anyway and they wanted to beat the crowd. They walked to the parking lot and approached the car. " we have been drinking, who is going to drive?" Inuyasha questioned. "I will, I haven't had anything to drink except water." He nodded and handed her the keys. " Ok, Inuyasha, you are in the front with me, Sango and Miroku, you can go in the back and continue what you were doing at the concert in the back seat." Kagome giggled as Sango turned 3 shades redder than normal, Miroku just grinned and helped his newly embarrassed girlfriend into the car.  
It was 15 minutes later when they got to the hotel, " we're lucky we beat the traffic" Kagome said getting out of the car. " Hey, the night is still young, how about we go hang on our room and swipe some of those mini 'beverages' that are in the mini fridge." The agreed and the group started walking toward the guys room. "I think I am going to take a shower, being that close to so many drunk sweaty people made me feel icky, you go ahead and ill catch up." Kagome hoped the wouldn't mind or ask if she could just you theirs. Luckily her prayers were answered and they just shrugged and ok and parted ways, leaving Kagome alone. Kagome slowly made her way to her room, she hesitated when reaching for the door knob. ' I could run, run to Inuyasha where everything was safe' she shook her head in a firm no, ' if I go, he will rape Sango to punish me.' She gathered the confidence she needed and opened the door, and crept into the room. It was cold and dark, completely different form how it had been just a few hours ago. ' maybe I should turn on a light. She wobbled to the queen size bed that Sango and he would be sharing and reached for the lamp on the table by the bed, it wouldn't turn on. She slammed her fists down on the table to vent her anger and frustration. " OW!" she brought her fist close to he face so she could get a better look in the dark " I seem to have cut it." She pulled something out of her hand. 'glass... that damn bastard smashed the damn light bulb!" she wiped the blood on her clothes. She sat there for a few minutes she sat there arguing with herself over what the hell she was going to do. " Daddy, please come out. I know your in hear." She closed her eyes ' just be strong, whatever happens its going to be alright' She head the closet door open with a creek and shut. "you stupid bitch, you honestly think I am your father don't you?" she still couldn't get a good look at him. ' I know I have heard that voice before, but where' she saw him move around a little until she could finally see his face. Her eyes widened as he came in her view. She new who it was, and it wasn't her father. His name was Jason, he was one of her fathers drinking buddies. "ja..jason?" he grinned" yes, now you remember me huh? Your father was right, you really are very quick" " my..my father?" yes your father, he told me I could have you as long as I was sure to know it was punishment for you and I would only have this chance." She started to tear up "punishment? Please, don't punish me I'm sorry, I am really just please don't do this." " This isn't all about punishment you know" he threw her on the bed and straddled her. " you have no idea, how much I need you, I need to be inside you, to fuck you like the bitch that you are. I need to her your screams. Your to innocent Kagome, when I'm through you will be the trashiest slut ever." She tried to shove him of, but he slapped her across the face. He ripped her shirt open and shoved his face into her breasts and bit her hard enough to draw blood. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. ' god, this is to much, I can't take it, I have to get help. This just can't happen again! I am not a slut, Inuyasha will never love me!' he was freely wailing right now and couldn't stop even if she wanted to. " Shut up you ugly whore, if anyone comes in because you wont shut the hell up I will kill them in front of you, I have waited so long to feel you writhe beneath me, I deserve to her you yell my name. now be a good bitch and be quiet. " please, don't do this, ill do anything, I swear. Please stop." He just smirked and stripped her of her clothes he stared at her ' god, she is so beautiful, and that cunt, perfect for me. I have waited long enough, time to get what I deserve.' He got up to take of his clothes and put on a condom, Kagome didnt miss a beat and was instantly up and ran for the door, when she got there she yanked it open only to be stopped by the lock. As she bent down to unlock the door a hand grabbed a fist full of her hair and she was flung across the room and slammed against the wall. She was so dazed, she didnt notice that he had pulled her up by the arm and was tying her to the bed.  
When she finally got back to normal she tried to move her hand to get the hair out of her face. Only to realize that she couldn't, she looked around and became more frantic. She heard a laugh and looked to her right. Jason was, right next to her, " my dear innocent Kagome I have brought a gift for you." And he held up some rope. " NO! ..no please don't plehmph" He covered her mouth with duck tape. He took her legs and tied her halves to her thighs, she winced in pain of the new position. " that's right, take it like the fucking bitch you are." He positioned himself onto of her, he looked at her for a minute, enjoying the look of pure terror on her face. ' Oh gods, she is so tight, it feels so good' he closed his eyes in ecstasy and moaned. 'the pain, god please help me, the pain is to much, its hurts so bad." She started to struggle, anything to get free, ' the pain has to stop I can't take it' Jason was still lost in his world of pleasure "gods who fucking thought that she would be this good, I will have to push per harder.' He pushed into her so hard that she started to bleed, he didnt care. He wrapped his hands around her back and yanked her up so that her neck met his mouth, he kissed and licked her everywhere. The whole time she tried to get away. She closed her eyes and prayed, prayed for everything to go away. Then suddenly it all stopped, she opened her eyes and saw him pull out of her and stand on the bed. He ripped of the duck tape and thrust his dick into her mouth. She bit him and he yelped " You fucking bitch, how dare you." He punched her hard in the nose and slapped her left cheek. "Now, I can't stand the smell of slut so I am going to-  
  
ABOUT 2 MINUTES AGO at the guys room  
  
"You know yash, Kagome has been gone a long time, I think she would have come back by now, I think you should go and check on her." Miroku said. "Listen lech, why do I have to go?" " Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully " well, I'll tell you why. Its because Sango is absolutely shit faced and can barely walk, and I think she would be more comfortable with you checking in on her that me." Inuyasha signed and Miroku grinned at his triumph. Yash got up and left the room without a word. "Did it work Miroku?" Asked Sango, he got up and went to the door and locked it, " yeah it did, now we can actually begin to drink and get down to business, I was tired of hiding all those bottles he had given us in my clothing, but I will tell you. If they don't get together tonight, I am going to lock both of them in a room together naked" Sango nodded and blushed as Miroku walked seductively over to Sango. " well, do you want a drink?" he tossed her a bottle.  
  
AT GIRLS HOTEL ROOM- present time  
  
Kagome was in and out of consciousness. He had left only seconds before, he had untied her and tried to kiss her goodbye. But when she refused he settled for a slap instead. She was still naked and on the bed, but the rope was gone, it was like he wasn't even there. The only evidence that anything had happened was the blood on the new white sheets. She got up to get rid of it when the door came bursting open. She turned and blocked her face thinking it was Jason again! " NO, please, please don't hurt me again. I'll be good I promise.!" She had started crying again. Inuyasha had no idea why she was acting like this but her had to stop it." Kagome, snap the hell out of it!" he ran to her, trying to get her to notice him, She looked at him as if he was a god from heaven. He hugged him like hew as her hold on the world. " Kagome, are you ok? What happened?" Suddenly she just couldn't hide anymore " Inuyasha I am so sorry, I lied to you IM sorry. Please don't hate me please!." She was balling her eyes out and Inuyasha still didn't have a clue as to why. " Listen Kagome, I could Never Hate you. Do you understand me? I could never hate you, I..I..I Love you." She looked at him in wonder. How could he say something that she had been wanting to say for ever. " I'm sorry I lied." She pleaded. " ssshhh, its ok. You can tell me the truth now." " I'm a whore Inuyasha. I'm sorry. My dad he...he raped me! And just 10 minutes a go, his friend raped me to, god please don't think I'm a slut, I couldn't stand it if you hated me, please" she hugged him, trying to hide in his clothing. Inuyasha was suddenly filled with uncontrollable rage. 'WHAT!!!!!!!, THAT SICK SONE OF A BITCH DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" He was about to go off, but he looked at the freighted, shy girl that was burrowing into his shirt. He gently pulled her out and tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Kagome, this isn't your fault ok. Do you hear me? I am going to make everything better, I promise. Just stay here and I will go get help." " No, wait, can't you just stay with me. I don't want to be left alone, please." He nodded and wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up bridal style and started for the bed. He was about to set her down when he noticed something red. He looked at it and knew it was blood. He looked at her and she saw that he had seen the blood, she looked away, ashamed. His is went the size of sauce pans. It had just happened, he in this room, on this bed. This was to much for him, ' I have to do something, but I cant leave her, oh I got an idea, I am going to call Sesshomaru.' He reached for the phone. "Kagome, do you mind if I call Sesshomaru and tell him what just happened?" " Yeah, I guess." He started to dial Fluffy's number ( starts with Sesshomaru )  
  
Hello? Fluffy, yeah its yash. I am having a little problem Yeah, it better be important Yeah don't even stress that, its a pretty bad one Ok, fine Alright, now forgive my temper, but I really am on the edge right now, Kagome was just raped. And I have to find the Bastard, she said she knows where he lives and who he is. I want you to find him and hold him until I get there WHAT!!!!!!!!!! Yeah that was pretty much my reaction, but I cant just leave her here so I want you to get him Fine, I'll do that right away, what the address. And yash, be careful around her. She is very fragile. Yeah I understand, thanks bro, I owe you Well, just give me a few good hits at him and we will be even Deal, chao bye  
  
Inuyasha hung up the phone " I think I should call Sango, she would be pissed if I didnt tell her, she will be pissed anyway" Inuyasha handed Kagome alone.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
He..hello? Sango, you sound out of breath, what is going on over there? Kagome!?!?! Why, nothing is going on Listen Sango, I have to tell you something. But you have to promise not to scream because I can't take anymore yelling  
  
*******~~~~******** Ok, I am really sorry for the crappy chapter. I just needed to get it to the place I wanted. She finally told Inuyasha! YA ! and just so you know, there will some serious A** kicking and Inuyasha and Uncle fluffy will be throwing quite a few punches. And just what was happening over with Sango and Miroku! Ok, please review. And don't be to mean. I know it wasn't my best. Thanks for the great past reviews. 


	8. Problem solved

PROBLEM SOLVED  
  
(Sorry for the wait, I had written half the story down on paper and I left it at school so I had to start all over again, thanks for the reviews if you have anymore input I would love to hear it, well enough stalling and babbling her is the next chapter)  
  
********~~~~******** " WHAT!?!?!?" Sango screamed. " You, promised you wouldn't scream." Kagome replied. " I don't give a damn what I said!" Sango shot back Kagome had to hold the phone away from her ear. " ok, hold tight Kag and we will be there as soon as we can. Kag, I think I have to tell Miroku now. He should know you know, he is your friend." " Ok Sango I think your right, ok hurry and get over here. Bye" and she hung up the phone. She turned to David and smiled " she said they would be over soon. He nodded, she smiled and crawled back to his hold. He shifted so he could get her attention. " ahem, now, don't think that I am trying to get rid of you but Miroku is coming over and your well, naked in a blanket. She agreed and got up to get dressed, instantly missing his warmth. She went to her drawers and pulled out her most non revealing clothing she had brought with her. She went into bathroom to change. Inuyasha sat there and thought on what had just happened in the past 15 minutes. ' Kagome was raped for the second time. We told each other our feelings, and I will soon beat the shit out of the guy that did this to her, and we were lying together, with her not having any clothes. Damn that's a big 15 minutes' he waited for her to come out, when she did she seemed a lot more comfortable. She walked up to him. When she was about to say something, but someone knocked on the door. She went to answer it but before she could the door slammed open and Kagome was enveloped in a huge hug by Sango. " OH, Kag. Are you ok? Do you know who did it, ill kick his ass! Where the hell is the bastard?" " Sang, Sango. It's ok, Inuyasha already took care of it." Sango looked at Inuyasha. " well, what did you do?" " well, I haven't done anything yet, but fluffy is going to hang on to him for me until I get home." He grinned a devil's grin and winked at Sango " don't worry, you get a few punches in to." Just the Miroku walked in and took a step towards Kagome opening his arms. He only meant to hug her for comfort but she was scared anyway. It seemed the only guy she was comfortable with was Inuyasha. He frowned when she backed away from him. " I'm Sorry Miroku.. its just.. well" she stuttered, trying to find a way to answer. Miroku held up his hands to show that he was ok. " It's fine Kagome, I understand. How about we settle for a 'feel better' handshake hm?" She giggled and shook his hand. They all got settled on the bed. Miroku and Sango on the left side, and Kagome and Inuyasha on the right side. " So, what are you going to do now Kagome?" Miroku asked. " well, she will stay at me house. She can't go home, its not safe there. She will move in with me. The parents are never home, they always are on the road. So I'm sure they wont mind. Prolly wont even notice." " Really? That would be so great, but I can't make you sleep in Fluffy's room forever. I wont ask you to do that." " Kag, listen, its fine. As long as your safe than everything is ok, alright." She nodded and hugged him. " Well, now that that problem is solved, let's move on to another. What about your father. You can't stay At Inuyasha's forever. You either have to tell the police or go back to him, he can get into legal action if his underage daughter was taken from him and not returned. Plus, it would be pretty easy to find you, all he would have to do is go to your school." Miroku had a good point they all thought. " well, I think it's time to tell. Honestly the only reason I didnt say anything was that I was afraid that you would think I was a whore, and never talk to me again." " Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly, we have talked about this. I would never think that ok?" " yeah Kagome, neither would me and Miroku. You should know that you dip shit." Kagome and Sango laughed. " yeah I should have. I'm sorry. It's just that my father kept saying that you would be angry at me, and I didnt want that to happen." They all looked at her sympathetically. " Let's not talk about it right now, ok. I think I would like to go to bed now is that ok?" " of course Kagome. Jut let he shoo the guys out an- " no wait, listen Sango. I don't want to sound mean but I would really like it if it was Inuyasha who stayed with me tonight." Kagome said. She hoped Sango wouldn't be to hurt, but to her surprise she was very ok with the idea " that is a great idea, I think you should stay with who ever you feel safe with. Well, good night." She briefly kissed Kagome on the cheek and left. " damn, could that girl have gotten out of here any faster." " yeah no kidding, now I really want to know what they were doing in while we were over there." " what now?" Inuyasha asked. "well, when I was talking to her over the phone, she was breathing heavily and when I asked her if anything was wrong she said no, but now I just wonder." They both chuckled at the thought. "uumm, yash. I wanted to ask you, that is if you didnt mind or anything. Could we, you know lay like we were." He smiled and opened his arms to welcome her. She leaned into him and instantly felt better. Soon they were both asleep.  
  
At the guys room  
  
"Sango, why did you get out of there so fast? Is it because you wanted to get back to what we were doing? Were you enjoying it that much." Sango glared at Miroku. " listen, the only reason that I was in such a hurry to leave was because Kagome was in a bad place. And Inuyasha seems to make her safe. He can do what I can't and she needs his help. I have done pretty much all I can. It's up to him now. Plus, I was kinda having fun earlier, you wanna do it again?" He nodded emphatically. " Ok, get on the bed like we were before, do I have to yell again?" " yes, its the only thing that gets me in the mood." " uugg! Fine, ready....ok, god this is so stupid." " OH, please, for me?" " fine, god aghem" she cleared her throat. "PILLOW FIGHT!!" she and Miroku started tossing their pillows like sacs of flower. Soon there were feathers going everywhere. "ok, ok lets stop. I'm tired" Miroku said " Aw, your only saying that because I am whooping your ass and you don't want to be beat by a girl." " well my dear Sango, that might be true but at least I am man enough to admit it, now if you don't mind I am losing the buzz ( remember they were drinking) and I am kinda tired. Do you mind if we turn in?" she thought and finally realized how tired she really was. They both changed into their pajamas, with Miroku receiving 2 slaps, one for trying to peek when she was changing, and the second for grapping her ass when they were in the bed. " ok you hentia, you stay on your side of the bed. And I will stay on mine." He turned to face her. " why Sango. I understand your rules. But if you want to cross into my side, I wont mind in the least." She shot him a look and turned her back to him. He smiled at himself and they both soon were fast asleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
The sun was shining through the windows, warming the room. Inuyasha and Kagome were spooning beside each other, his arm was around her waist. Kagome was the first to awake.  
She woke up and forgot for a second where she was. When everything came flooding back, despite the memories, she felt good ' he loves me, not kikyo, not some other girl. but me.' She smiled and snuggled further into him,' he will deny he ever did this later, so I might as well enjoy it'. His arm squeezed her close. He woke soon after. He was about to move when he remembered that he wasn't the only person in the bed. He tried his best not to move but it didnt seem to work." Inuyasha?" " yeah, did I wake you up, I'm sorry." " no you didnt, I was up before you. Hey, when do you think we will leave? I want to have time to take a shower and stuff." He though and said " well. What time is it? 9:30, I think we will want to leave at about noon." " oh then I had better start now, I think I will cal Sango and wake her up. She can come over and pack, while you go and pack your stuff to. We will go meet you there at like 11:30 ok?" " yeah sure what ever." She leaned over to reach for the phone and dialed the room number  
  
OTHER ROOM  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?" Sango answered, still a little groggy. She had woken up about 5 minutes ago and was surprised to find that she and Miroku had moved somewhat toward the center and were also spooning. "Sango? Hey, did I wake you? I hope not. Listen, I think you should come over. I wanted to pack and get ready to leave and that should be around noon or so." " OK, ill be over soon. I just have to be coherent enough to walk to the room, is yash awake?" "yeah, he woke up a few minutes ago." " ok well ill be over soon, bye." " bye Sango." They both hung up the phone. "So what did kag say?" Miroku asked, still have asleep. " she said that we were leaving in like 3 hours or so, so I am going to go over and pack and yash will come over here I suppose." " ok, but lets just sleep a little while longer ok? I think I have a hangover and I want to take my time waking up." Sango to felt the after effects of drinking way to much and laid back in bed to stop the pounding.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were also still lying in bed. Neither of them wanted to be the first to move, they fit together perfectly and were extremely comfortable. " Ok, you win, I'll move first." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at her triumph, but was said a few seconds later when he got up and went to the restroom. She whined and backed into an empty space. She pulled the blankets over her head, hoping to catch a few more minutes of shuteye. But that was for nothing and she ended up getting up and trying to walk herself awake. " Having as much trouble as I am?" he asked, startling her awake. Well I was, but thanks to you, well, I think you just have a gift for scaring me." He laughed and walked up to her and gave her a hug. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and left for his room. " I'll send Sango over when I get there." He opened the door, left and shut the door behind him. She got out both of their suitcases and started to pack their clothes.  
  
OTHER ROOM  
  
Inuyasha walked in with out knocking, he regretted it. He walked in to find Sango and Miroku VERY close in the bed, surrounded by feathers. ' well, I could either be the smart ass joke making guy that they all know. Or I can be a respectful nice and understanding pers- aw screw it, this will be great blackmail.' He quietly went to his drawers and pulled out his camera, and spanned a picture of the cute couple. " well, did you have a lot of fun last night?" he asked loudly enough to startle them back awake. " Damn it yash, we both have hangovers so please shut the hell up!" " yeah yeah whatever Miroku, would you please explain to me why the both of you are all together like in the bed." Sango blushed and scooted away from Miroku. " we fell asleep, that's all. Now, if you both will excuse me. I think I need to go to the other room and pack." She got up and walked to the door and left. " well lech, what's the real reason you guys were all close?" " why Inuyasha, wouldn't you like to know. Curiosity killed the cat you know." " yeah " Inuyasha said " and understanding saved him." They both grinned and started packing.  
  
GIRLS ROOM  
  
" A pillow fight? Really!" Kagome was shocked. " yeah, that's what we did, sorry I didnt tell you, I was drunk and embarrassed at the time." They both started talking idle chit-chat and were ready to leave. They walked to the guys room an knocked on the door. They all walked to the office and checked out. "Hey, Kagome. Why don't you spend the night at my house, that way you can give Inuyasha time to move some of his stuff out, and then in the morning he can meet us and we will pick stuff up from your house." " Sango! What a wonderful idea, that would be great." Sango smiled and leaned towards Inuyasha and added "plus, it gives you the house to beat the shit out of that guy with out Kagome there to stop you or get in your way." He winked at her "thanks Sango, I owe you. It would have been hard to keep her out of this." " yeah, but you can pay me back by giving him a few punches from me, I really wanted a shot at the bastard, but I think you deserve it more than me." They turned on the radio and Sango and Kagome were discussing what they would do at the sleepover. It didnt take that long and soon they were at Sango's dropping the girls of. " ok, bye guys have fun now!" Sango waved " hey Kag, you going to be ok tonight?" " Of course yash. I'll call you when I wake up ok?" he nodded and drove off, ' damn he is definately speeding, wonder why' Kagome thought. 'lucky bastard!' Sango grinned an evil grin and thought of a few evil things he wanted to do to that poor excuse for a man. "Ok Kagome, truth or dare time!" " YA!" they both scrambled inside to play the game that every girl plays when at a sleep-over.  
  
YASH"S HOUSE " hey fluffy, you home?" Inuyasha had just gotten in the door and was aching for a fight. " yeah bro, I'm here. Damn it took you long enough, what did you do? Drink yourself to sleep?" "well fluffy, I didnt but Miroku over here did. I was over with Kagome. So. I think some justice needs to be delivered. Did you find the fucking Bastard?" Sesshomaru grinned " well dear brother, of course I did. It didnt take much effort though. All I had to do was check ever bar within a 5 mile radius. I found him in Charlie's, talking about how he had just had the greatest fuck of his life. He was so piss drunk I don't even think he realized that I had dragged him to the car and put him in the trunk" they both laughed. " well fluffy, I don't see him. Where the hell is he?" " So edgy Inuyasha. He is tied up in the basement. I have been waiting for you." The headed toward the stone steps that leaded into the damp basement. The went down and saw a man, he was tied to a chair and had duck tape over his mouth, He also had a blindfold on. " who.. who's there?" Inuyasha slowly made his way toward his victim, cracking his knuckles loudly. "please don't hurt me!" " well now, it's funny to hear you say that you fucking coward. Why should I give you mercy when you didnt show Kagome any?" Jason started to wriggle in a last ditch effort. " are you through trying to escape, my brother has done a very good job of keeping you tied has he not? Well I think its time we got down to business. I have to do something that I have been wanting to do for a while." Inuyasha stood right in front of Jason and slammed his fists square in the nose. He started to bleed as he yelped in pain, He was punched again, but it was more painful than before. " did you like that? Courtesy of Sango. And this one is all for me" he walked away or a second, and came back with a 10 lb weight in his right hand, he fisted it in his hand and reared it back and hit him as hard as he possibly could. He was it so hard that he fell back and smacked his head on the cold floor. He groaned. " you think this is bad, well think about this, I going to hit you three more times, no more, no less. And the only reason for that is because I just got back from a trip and I am a little tired. But I have 2 other people here who would like nothing more to kill you. I think you will be here for awhile so get comfortable." Jason tried to talked but couldn't because his jaw was broken. Inuyasha hit him three more times. Each tip he got a heavier weight and each time he listened and enjoyed the mans scream in agony. He put the weights back and spit on Jason " ok, I think I will let someone else have at you for awhile." He went upstairs where Miroku and Sesshomaru we drinking something and talking about the happenings at the concert. " Ok" Inuyasha announced " whoever wants the next few whacks at him is free to do so." Fluffy nodded and got up and went downstairs, Inuyasha stood there for a moment. Enjoys the bastards screams in pain. About an hour later he came back up and was smiling " ok Miroku, your up." Miroku, having the most time to think about what he was going to do smiled and started to get up " now you wont have to wait to long, it will only take a few seconds. " he got a class of water and went down the stairs. All you heard was a " NO!!, please no!!" and that was it, Miroku came up and was smiling like he had not a care in the world. " Miroku, what the hell did you do to him man?" " well, I knew that the fact that when I got to do my turn, there would be no sense in hitting him, it would make no difference. So I did the next best thing, I made him take this pill that I was saving for someone else basically it makes you hard as a rock for 5 days. But no matter how much sex you have or whatever you do, you get no release. Its extremely painful." They all started laughing. Well, I think I will go back to bed. I am still extremely tired. Miroku and Inuyasha excused themselves and went to take a nap.  
  
SANGO'S HOUSE  
  
"Come on Kagome, don't be shy, pick dare." " ok, fine dare." Sango grinned. She had been waiting for this, she new the perfect thing to dare her to do. " Ok Kagome, I dare you to * whispers it in her ear*" " absolutely not, no way. I can't do that. It's to embarrassing! Please don't make me do that, your not that cruel and heartless right?" She was begging Sango not to make her do it. " Yes I am that heartless. You have to do it or I will make it 10 times worse." Kagome gulped and nodded. She really didnt want to do this but a dare is a dare. " ok, then how do you suggest I go about it then?" " don't worry Kagome, I'll help you! This will be great so don't worry."  
  
********~~~~******** Ok, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it! I bet your wondering what the dare is, its great. Well I think its great. I think you will like it. Well, I have exams to study for so it might ( and I stress might) be while before the next chapter update Please review so I can continue! Thank you so much for the great reviews so far, keep them coming  
  
~LostDreamerGirl~ 


	9. Realization

Realization  
  
( A/N ok before I start the chapter I am going to answer questions that people have asked me. The first one being to adjust how I write the story, paragraphing and such. Now I will try my best to fix it but I can't promise you anything. I am a person who doesn't really follow the story writing rules, I right straight I usually don't even include the paragraphs, I am trying my best but things like starting new paragraphs every time some one is speaking and things like that, I don't follow. It will be confusing and I'll try to fix it. Second, this is not from a personal experience thank you for your concern though. And for those of you who think that Kagome is just brushing off the fact that she was raped, She is in serious denial, and will eventually realize what has happened and I have told only one person why that will happen but I don't know when it will happen. Ok I think that is it for the boring authors note that people never read, oh and when concerning the title of the last chapter I men that the problem that was solved was where was Kagome going to stay, not her dad problem. That's way later)  
  
********~~~~********  
  
SANGO"S HOUSE/ Morning  
  
HONK!  
" come on, you guys are taking to damn long. We have to hurry." Inuyasha was getting edgy, he hated waiting. " God, we're coming Inuyasha there is no need to rush things. If I know my dad he is still passed out from last nights drinking" Inuyasha helped but Kagomes stuff from her night at Sango's in the car and they were off. They blasted to radio, and Sango decided to be stupid and put on a show for the people around her, singing and dancing and all. When the song was over people were leaning out of their cars and applauding. She blushed ad was silent for the rest of the drive.  
  
When they got to Kagomes place to get her stuff, they parked a few houses down. "Ok, Sango, I want you to stay in the car, keep the engine running, if we come out in a hurry, drive by and pick us up." "wait, why can't I go in there instead of you yash?" Inuyasha rolled hi eyes " well, if her dad is in there, and isn't asleep I have a better chance of protecting her than you do." She nodded and Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car.  
They quietly approached the house and went around the back to Kagome's bedroom window. He crouched and braced himself and hoisted Kagome up, she popped the screen and got in her room. When she was in, she stuck her hand out and helped Inuyasha in as well. When they were both in she told him where her duffel bag was, He got in and put it on her bed then left to see where her dad was. She immediately started getting everything the could think of that she just had to have. She went in to her drawers and pulled out every piece of clothing she owned. She also got all the pictures she had, her pillow, money she had saved up, what jewelry she had and a bunch of other stuff. She zipped it up. When Inuyasha came back he lifted to bag into his shoulder and jumped out the window. Kagome put one leg over the windowsill and looked back at her room. 'This was once my only escape' she thought 'now I'll never see it again' she was about to leave when the bedroom door flung over and he dad staggered in. "KAGOME, where the fuck have you been you stupid bitch. Did you get my present at the concert? Come here you little bitch." She was about to scream but stopped herself, she just stuck her tongue out at him and leapt out the window, Inuyasha caught her and set her down. " We better make a break for it, he is awake and pissed." Kagome said. He grabbed the bag and her hand and started to run as fast as he could.  
Sango saw then running towards her. She Stepped on the gas pedal and made her way towards them. Inuyasha opened the back door and shoved the bag in. "YOU BITCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW" Sango looked to see and enraged man running towards them with a knife in his hand. Inuyasha must have seen him to because he threw Kagome into the back and jumped in the front seat. Sango sped off, but it wasn't fast enough. He had jumped on the hood of the car, Sango started swerving to get him off, but he held on tight. Inuyasha was pissed. " I'll be damned if the bastard hurts my car." Kagome just screamed and covered her eyes. Inuyasha rolled down his window and used his arm to try and hit him off, he was stabbed in the arm. He howled in pain and retracted his arm. "fuck, that hurt" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha bleeding. 'he is bleeding because of me, I promised myself that wouldn't happen.' Suddenly Kagome filled with rage. She lunged forward and hit the windshield cleaner fluid button. Her dad covered his eyes, and in doing so lost his grip on the car and was flung off.  
"Damn, nice work." Commented Sango, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. "Yash, your hurt." He looked at her "don't worry about it" "nonsense, here let me cover it up with something." She gave him a stern look and looked around the car for some sort of bandage. She ripped her sleeve off and wrapped it around his arm. "It's a little tight there but, thanks blue eyes." She smiled at their private joke from when they had first met.  
  
When they got to Inuyasha's Sango helped Kagome carry her stuff to her new bedroom. " I have to admit Sango, I am feeling rather guilty about kicking Yash our of his own room." Sango just shook her head and helped her friend unpack. "Hey, where do you want these pictures, hey who are these people, I have never seen this picture before." Kagome walked over and looked at the picture that her friend was holding. " Oh, that's my mother, and that's my little brother." " Kagome, how come you haven't mentioned them?" Kagome took the picture and set it on the table beside her bed. " I haven't talked about them because I don't really remember them. My mother left when she was pregnant with my brother, I remember, she told me that she could support 3 people so she couldn't take me, she said that she would try to come get me one day but that day never came." Sango went over and hugged Kagome. They finished unpacking and went downstairs to get a snack. " Hey Kagome, you still remember the dare?" " yes, I do and I still can't believe you are making me do it. Ya know, I don't think I can. How about you give me something else" she pleaded. Sango grinned. " NO way kag, your not getting out if it that easy. They had decided that a snack wasn't much of anything and figured lunch was better, so they were making macaroni n' cheese. " So, how am I going to do this dare. It's not something I just do you know, will you help me with it?" Kagome seemed generally clueless so Sango agreed to help her out, ' I probably have more experience in this type of thing'  
  
Sango left because she said she had homework to do before going back to school tomorrow. Kagome was in the kitchen thinking about what she had to do to get ready for school. She heard a gut wrenching scream, she dropped the plate she was carrying and looked around trying to find the source of the scream. Sesshomaru came in and diverted her from finding the tortured Jason in the basement 'she cares so much about people she would make us let him go, no matter what the price' " Kagome, I know you don't like to talk about this but, are you ok? You can tell me and no one else will find out." Kagome smiled and patted him on the back. " I'm fine Sesshomaru, I always have been." " Kag, babe, listen to me, you were raped, do you understand that?" " Of course I do, why would you ask that, I'm fine. I'm just fine." She said. " Listen, I can help you I have dealt with this before, but you have to stop denying it." She walked to the table and sat down. " I'm not denying it at all." She looked away from him. "Kagome," He jerked her so she would look him in the eye ' I have to look her in the eye, then I will know if she is lying' " I need you to acknowledge that you were raped, tell me that you were raped." "Fluffy, this is stupid I'm not going to listen to this crap." She got up to leave but her stood in front of the door and refused to let her pass. " Say it Kagome, say it and you can go." "No, I don't have to say anything. Now let me go!" "Say it first!!" He was pushing her, and he knew it. But if he was to help her SHE needed to know what he was helping her with. "NO! Let me go, INUYASHA!!!!!!" She was desperate, she just couldn't handle this right now. 'doesn't he know I just can't, if I say it happened...then it really did and I wont be able to hide anymore' "He wont come Kagome, I asked him to stay in the room. He knows what is best and knows that I can help, but it's impossible to help if you wont admit it, listen to me. You were raped, do you understand that?" She put her hands on his shoulders and bowed her head shaking 'no' over and over again. "Say IT!!!!" She covered her ears "NO!!!!, I won't say it! I can't! can't you see that?" his stern look softened as he saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. " I hear what your saying, and I know that I can never truly understand the pain your going through, but I can help make it stop. The first step is admitting that it happened, I know its hard but I'm warning you right now that I am not moving an inch until you admit it to me and to yourself, I am also going to tell you that if you don't know it already, Yash has quiet a temper, he is probably pretty pissed right now and probably wants to hurt me for forcing you into this. But even though he is mad, he knows its right which is why he is staying away. If you don't believe this is the right thing when I tell you then you better believe him." He crossed his arms and stared her straight in the eyes ' I hope that one got to her' he thought.  
All at once, her world came tumbling down, her fake smiles, and fake gestures, the lies and cover-up. She couldn't take one more terrible memory. She collapsed on the kitchen floor and started to cry. Sesshomaru looked at her 'I'm sorry for being so cold, but its for your own good. Even if you hate me afterwards it will be worth it to know that you will be alright' " Stand up Kagome" she couldn't even look at him. "I know you can, don't let this shit hurt you like this, your better than them. Now, stand up and tell me what I want to hear." She got on her knees and slowly lifted herself up. When she was standing up she looked at him but turned away and mumbled something. " what, I didnt hear you." He smiled at her strength. 'she is so much stronger that in thought. It took Rin 5 hours.' "I was......raped." it was barely a whisper but he knew she was starting to come around. "What?" She lifted her head up to meet him and he saw all the pain she had been hiding for so long. " I was raped." She said. 'I'm so sorry Kagome, please don't hate me' " One more time." If looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times over. " I WAS RAPED! There are you happy. What's my psycho analysis Dr. froyde?!?!?! Now fucking move!" He stepped aside and she ran to her room ad slammed the door. He leaned against the wall and let out a breath. " You stupid bastard." He turned around to come face to face with an extremely pissed off brother. " you didnt have to fucking tourcher her like that. And what the hell were you doing bringing me into this, all you told me was to stay in my room and not come out. Don't you ever use me against her again!" And Fluffy got a nice punch on the nose. He was expecting it, but it still hurt like hell. Inuyasha left Sesshomaru there to tend to his hurt nose while he went and checked on Kagome.  
When he got to her room he stopped at the door. He could hear her muffled sobs. He opened the door, he walked in unnoticed. ' she must be crying so hard she can't hear anything.' He shut the door behind him, that got her attention. She snapped up, her eyes were puffy and red. "Kagome, I..." She tumbled of the bed and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He didnt know what to do 'Damn you Sesshomaru.' He just held her and rubbed her back. He kept telling her that everything was ok, or was going to be ok. She just squeezed him tighter, hoping he would never let him go.  
They had slowly moved towards the bed and she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He didnt move, he just laid there with her. He held her close every time she whimpered in her sleep and promised her he would always be there. Soon, he joined her and they both were in a deep sorrowful sleep.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up early. She got up and went to the kitchen, she was very hungry considering that she hadn't had dinner. She decided to fix breakfast for everyone and then get ready for school. She made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. When she was cleaning up the dishes she was looking for a rag to dry and noticed a bloody on my the washer. She didnt know who's it belonged to but it was very curious to her. She didnt remember Yash having a bloody nose when he came to see her yesterday. "It's mine, my little brother hit me pretty good yesterday for confronting you." She turned away from him and continued her cleaning. When he came closer to her to give her a hug and help her with the dishes, she backed away. "yeah, um. I think I should be getting ready for school." She left in a hurry, trying to ignore the hurt look on his face. She went to her room, where Inuyasha was still sleeping and grabbed her clothes. She went to the bathroom to change. She had chosen baggy black pants and a plain black t- shirt to wear. She walked out of the bathroom and decided that it was time prince charming got his lazy but out of bed.  
She slowly went into the room and shook him awake. " Yash, time to get up. We have to go to school." He brought his has up, trying to look for the annoying alarm clock that wouldn't stop talking. " Inuyasha, get up. I made breakfast, so no pop-tarts today. And you have to drive me to school." He instantly sat up at the mention of cooked food. He got out of bed and rushed to the kitchen where a plate full of delicious food was waiting for him. He noticed Sesshomaru sitting that the dining room table eating his breakfast also, he also noticed the hurt nose from yesterday. He slowly made his way to the tale, hoping his brother would forgive his act of anger from the other day. " Hey man, I'm sorry for the whole punching you in the nose thing, I was just momentarily pissed." It's ok Inuyasha, I understand why you did it, could you do me a favor though, next time you get momentarily pissed, hit my stomach or somewhere not really noticeable?" They both grinned and enjoying the rest of the meal in silence.  
Inuyasha excused himself to get dressed and Kagome came into the kitchen and sat down next to Sesshomaru. He didnt want to anger her so he waited for her to say something.  
" Sesshomaru, I'm sorry about this morning. I was just mad at you, but I thought about it and there really isn't any reason for me to be. You were helping me. And I do feel a little better. So I wanted to say I'm sorry, and thank you."  
Sesshomaru smiled. ' She forgives me.' " Your very welcome babe, I am sorry to. I know it was hard." She looked down, nodded and looked back up " you know, if your still willing, I would very much like that hug now." They both smiled and he opened his arms to hug her. " Well, if you guys are through with the closeness, I would like to get to school. Are you ready Kag, do you need a jacket, I'm bringing mine, its sorta windy out there." " No yash, I'll be fine, lets go, but can we drive slowly. I have to thin of a reason as to why I didnt to the dare today." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru each raised an eyebrow " What dare?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, you will just have to wait and see." Kagome replied, and dragged Inuyasha  
They got to school at the usual time. When they were in the hallways, Inuyasha noticed Kagome was unusually close to him, and hiding her face into his side. He pulled her over to a bench. " Kagome, are you alright?" She looked up and shook her head no. " There are to many people, I feel like they are all staring at me." She tried to cover he stomach with her arms. "would you mind if I used your jacket, please?" "No, here." He took it off and handed it to her. She immediately put it on and stood up. " Thanks yash." She said, hugging him. And they both continued down the hall towards their classroom. They walked in the room and noticed that their friends were there waiting for them. " Kagome, aren't you forgetting something?" Sango asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I just couldn't it was to much for school. Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded. Sango sighed. " Don't worry Kag, you do it when your felling better, but don't take to long. I don't have that kind of patience." They both giggled.  
The teacher walked in and class began. With in 5 minutes they were all asleep. All dreaming about different things. Kagome's dream was of last might. Inuyasha's dream was of him kicking Kag's dad's ass. Sango was dreaming of how much she wanted to kiss Miroku. And Miroku's dream was of his hand, and he was being as lecherous as humanly possible. Their dreams were shattered when the bell rang and everyone left the room to go to their next class. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the back as usual and they were talking about highlighters for some unknown reason. " Inuyasha, they do not. Where did you hear his crap?" questioned Kagome. " I am a fool for the learning channel, and yes it does so there." Replied Inuyasha. " Have you tried it before?" Kagome said. " No, but I have seen it done before. If you want me to prove it I will." "Go ahead oh wondrous one, prove the impossible." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked around for the perfect patsy. He then notice Hojo coming into the room and grinned "hey, hobo or whatever your name is, come here I want you to help me with something." Hojo strolled over and stood in front of Inuyasha. "what can I help you with?" Hojo asked. " Well, my friend Kagome over here, says that when you sniff a highlighter, nothing happens, and I say that she is wrong, and that you get high. I was wondering if you could help us figure out which one is right by sniffing this here highlighter." "Oh, sure. I love experiments, give me the highlighter." Inuyasha handed him the highlighter and inhaled it 5 times. Kagome had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh and Inuyasha snickered. "Well, nothing happen *hic* I think I just * hic* proved you alls point, I * hic* will be going back to my seat now." He wobbled to his seat and thunked down. Kagome and Inuyasha busted out laughing. "HAHA, see haha kag I was haha right!." " Yeah hahaha you were right. That was pretty damn funny." Kagome said. When the class started they slept right through it.  
  
LUNCH  
  
The gang was sitting at their table and Inuyasha and Miroku had just come back from the lunch line and their trays were full of food. " Hey stop talking trash about us." The girls laughed. " So, how was first and second?" Sango asked Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome and they both started to laugh. "Did I miss something?" she asked Miroku, who only shook his shoulders. When the they had stopped laughing, they told Miroku and Sango about Hojo and the highlighter, and soon everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. When they got up Kagome felt a hand grab her arm. She froze. " Well, my sweet. I have been thinking about that kiss all weekend. I was wondering if I could have a repeat performance." Kouga spun her around so that she was facing him and he leaned her in to kiss her. " Kouga, get off. Let go. Please!" She struggled to get away from him. She didnt like to be close to any guy except Inuyasha right now. She was trying to push him off of her but it only egged him on. Suddenly Kouga was force back and fell on the ground "Get he fuck off of Kagome you asshole." Inuyasha said and Kagome ran behind him. " what's it to you, she is my woman. I have a right to touch what's mine. Now stand aside!" he got up only to be pushed back down again. " No one owns her. Can't you see she doesn't want you touching her. Maybe she just plain out doesn't like you. Did that thought ever cross your microscopic mind? Huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Yash, jut let it go. Ok? I don't want to fight about this right now. Kouga, just leave. I don't want to even look at you right now." Kagome turned her back and pulled Inuyasha back to their seats. "I'm sorry kag, I gues sI got a little carried away there. I just don't like him scaring you like that. Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for your help. I owe you one." Kagome said " NO prob, just make breakfast in the morning and we will be even. Ok?" She smiled and he winked at her. They continued to eat their lunch and talk about classes and Homework.  
  
********~~~~******** Ok, thats it for the chapter I hope you liked it. I did. Review please! Oh and if there are any phrases that are commonly said in the Inuyasha series that you would like to see in this story tell me and i will put them in. I love Irony LOL. I have exams all next week. So it might be like 3 days until the next chapter is out. I hate exams!!!!! GGGRRR Ok REVIEW PLEASE until next time-  
  
~LostDreamGirl~ 


	10. The Dare From Hell

THE DARE FROM HELL  
  
( A/N ok, i just couldn't wait and I havnt done this in a very lond time but I do not own Inuyasha and Kagome and those other people that dont really matter JP!! I stil dont own them well here it the next chapter- sorry its pretty short)  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha Miroku and Sango were all walking towards the class that they had together. "Hey, Kag. Are you like, going to tell the police yet." Sango asked. " I don't know Sango, I really don't want to have to do everything that goes with telling the police, like seeing my dad, and I'm afraid that they will take me to an orphanage, or somewhere i don't want to be." Kagome replied "Kag, you can stay with me as long as you want to." Inuyasha said. They were almost to their room when hell froze over. "Oh Inuyasha dear, i want to see you." Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. " I have missed you over the weekend my love, why didnt you call. Don't tell me you had to entertain unwanted company." Kikyo said looking directly at Kagome, who glared back. " Kikyo, get the fuck off of me. Why can't you get it through your head DAMN IT! I hate you, leave me alone." Kikyo just smiled. "Why, Inuyasha dear, if you hate me then how come you keep looking for me in the halls?" " Oh my god! How think are you. He doesn't look for you, YOU stalk him. He obviously doesn't want you. So go fuck yourself!" Kagome answered for him. " Well, aren't you just nosey, if he didnt love me then how come I can do this?" And she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. When she pulled back Inuyasha shoved her off of him. " Oh man, that was disgusting, aaww ima through up." Miroku staggered past the gathering crowd and went into the bathroom. He came back a little later with his hand over his stomach. " So, Kagome, what did you think about that?" she grinned "well, mostly i think ew! But also.. no wait just ew, and just to tell you, you should brush your teeth after every blowjob you give for grades because you don't want to spread disease." Kikyo's face turned bright red with anger and she slapped Kagome. Time went to slow motion, they all waited for Kagome's reaction. She just stood there, she turned to face Kikyo and sneered "Your going to regret that. Kiss your slutty ass goodbye bitch." And she walked off to class.  
  
About half way through the lesson, Kagome handed Sango a note, she read it, laughed and wrote a reply ( A/N you wanna see the note here you go)  
  
Sango,  
I'm going to do the dare tomorrow. I am going to come over to your house early tomorrow and you can help me. Then i will kick that bitch's ass! It's going to be great  
-Kag  
  
Kagome,  
Hell yeah! I can't wait of I am going to laugh my ass off. Inuyasha will like it to ok, just hop through my window early tomorrow ok? And I'll help you  
-Sango  
  
Kagome read the note and nodded towards her friend.  
  
Later that day-  
  
Inuyasha was giving Sango a ride home. While they were a few streets away from her house some crazy driver sped past screaming " I CAN FLY I CAN FLY I CAN FLY!" and the top of his lungs. Soon Inuyasha caught up with him, he wanted to see who the nut job was. When he did he laughed so hard he could barely keep the car from swerving. "It's hobo or joho or whoever HAHAHA! And he is dancing to the Macarena! This is great" Sango and Kagome laughed to. They dropped Sango off, " See you bright and early Kag. Bye yash." She waved and entered her house. " Hey kag, what did she mean bye bright and early?" Inuyasha asked. "It's nothing yash. Just a stupid dare. She really wants to make a fool out of me! God I'm going to look so stupid!" Inuyasha just shrugged " I'm not even going to ask what it is. I'm just going to wait for tomorrow." The drive was quick and soon they were home. When they got in Sesshomaru was asleep on the couch, holding a pictures of a girl. " Hey yash, who is that?" Kagome whispered. " Who, that? Oh thats Rin. Opps, i shouldn't have said that." "Rin, he called me Rin, a few days ago. Who's Rin?" Inuyasha just gestured her to go into his room. She did and he closed the door behind him. " Ok, I'll tell you who Rin is, but you can't tell him that I told you. Or even ask him about it. Rin was his girlfriend. They had dated all through out high school. And as soon as they turned 18 they got married. They even went to the same college so they could be close to each other.  
  
One night, She went to study at the library. Some group of guys were there, the hassled her for awhile then the group leader told them to leave him alone with her. He raped her behind the library." Kagomes eyes widened and she gasped. " That's horrible, no one should have to go through that." Inuyasha nodded and continued. " He left her there and took her money. She got to a phone and called Fluffy, and told him that he needed to pick her up. When he found her she had a dislocated shoulder and a cut on her stomach. He carried her to the car and drove her to the hospital. She had lost so much blood, She died about an hour after he found her. They also told him that when this happened, she was about 3 weeks pregnant." Kagome was already crying silent tears. " He went crazy, he wouldn't eat or leave the room. I had moved in with him to help because the parentals were in Egypt or something at the time. One day, he found out who the leader of the gang was. He went out and shot him in the head. He was never the same after that. So that's when I decided it would be better to move, and we came here, you know the rest." "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know" Inuyasha hugged Kagome until she stopped crying and decided that she should get dinner ready. 'Poor fluffy, no wonder he wants to help, he is a true brother' She went the kitchen and started to get the ingredients for tacos (A/N I love my momma's Tacos) When she was finished they all ate and helped clean the kitchen, Kagome excused herself and took a shower and did her Homework. She walked out and went to Fluffy "hey fluffy, I need a ride to Sango's tomorrow morning, early. Can you take me?" " Of course, but why not Inuyasha?" "Well, because nothing on this earth would get him up and if Inuyasha goes he might get curious and stay. And it's bad enough that I have to do this. But he doesn't have to see me yet." Sesshomaru nodded. " Might i be let in on what the secret dare, I could drive you both to school so you wouldn't have to walk and be subjected to more humiliation." Kagome sighed and whispered the dare into his ear. His eyes widened and he fell out of his chair from laughter. " Shut up! It's not funny." " Oh Kagome, your mistaken, it's extremely funny, I can't wait! This is going to be sweet. To bad i wont witness this" he said between laughing fits. " Yeah, just to damn bad" Kagome shot back sarcastically. She left him in his room laughing like an Idiot and went to her room to sleep. Inuyasha heard fluffy laughing and went to see what the fuss was about. " hey bro, what the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked. "what, oh, nothing, nothing. You'll just have to wait and see ahahahahahah" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
( OK people, it took awhile to get the dare to this level, I hope you like it. It's pretty damn funny to me hehehehe here it goes)  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
" pppsstt, fluffy, get up you have to take me to Sango's." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and was face to face with Kagome. " Babe, you could try being a little more subtle approach, for my sake." He got up and got dressed. " I gotta tell ya, this is going to be humiliation, you know that don't you?" Kagome sighed. " yeah i know it, thats why she is making me do this, and i never go back on a dare. I might try to weasel out of it but i never back out." They didnt say anything more, He pulled into Sango's driveway and turned the car off. " Now, just because i can't be there doesn't mean in not going to watch how it all goes down" He said when he saw Kagome's questioning glare. She flipped him off and went around back to her window. Since she was in a one story house, it was easy to get in. They both were sitting on the bed when Sango came it. "Sorry, I had to sneak it from my moms closet, she is gonna be pretty pissed. But it'll be worth it." Kagome blushed and Sango winked at Sesshomaru. " I guess she told you about my evil dare huh?" he smiled, trying not to laugh. " well, i wasn't expecting a guy here so you will have to be quiet cause if mom finds you my ass is grass. So stay here and we will go into the bathroom." They left him on the bed and went down the hall to the bathroom. " Ok kag, now put this on first because I don't want to mess your face up. And don't forget to forget your.." " yeah Sango, i remember! God." Kagome disrobed and put on what she was supposed to. (A/N I am trying to keep the dare for last, so the events of now might seem a little strange now, but when you know what the dare is everything will make sense) About an hour later, The girls came out and were ready to go to school. When they got to her room Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and his chin dropped, " Babe, you look.." " yeah yeah save if fluffy. Come on lets just get this nightmare over with" They all left the house and drove to school.  
  
Sesshomaru waved good-bye and drove off. "You ready Kag, don't worry, you look great, now. Here is the paper, water and bowl ill have them and out them by your desk. Give me your books to, you have to look just right when you walk down that hallway. Remember how I showed you, sway and rock and don't forget about the arms and hair." " Yes Sango i know. Damn this is going to suck, i have to wait for the last minute so I'm sure the guys are both there. I have you Sango." Sango winked " I'm sure you are, but this will be worth it, just remember to memorize the look on yash's face ok?" Kagome nodded. " Oh! There they are, I have to go now and make sure they get their lazy asses to class. Good luck." Sango kissed her friend on the cheek and left. Kagome stood there, waiting. ' i could just leave now. NO you never walk out on a dare.'  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sango was out of breath from running to catch up with them " Nothing Sango, where is Kagome?" Sango tried not to giggle. "Oh, she's coming don't worry, lets get to history!" She grabbed their hands and dragged them to their class and slammed them into their seats.  
'Ok Kag girl, here goes nothing.' Kagome walked towards the class, ready for her so called 'stunt'. ' I'm sure as hell going to get detention for this one, well if I'm going down I'm taking someone with me!' She approached her classroom and looked in. "Good, they are there. Ok. Breath, here goes"  
  
( AND DARE STARTS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!)  
  
Kagome sauntered in the classroom. The class Oooh'd and awe'd. Inuyasha looked up to see and angel. "Ka..Kagome?" 'she looks absolutely gorgeous!' he thought he got up and started to walk toward her, She seductively walked up to him, and gently pushed him back into his chair " Sit boy" was all she said before going back to the front. She was wearing a white dress that with the way she was walking it accented her every curve. It was a thigh length with the back showing when you turned around. She had white high heels on and had a pretty anklet. Her hair was beautifully curled and matched the lines of her face. She had pink lipstick on and a little blush. Her eye shadow made her blue eyes stand out perfectly. She stood in the front of class and seemed so confident. Sango just busted out laughing and Miroku had to sit on his hand to restrain it. Kagome went to her seat and found the paper and walked back up to the front of the class. "sir" she addressed the teacher. " I have my report to turn in." " Ok, miss Kagome, please read it in front of the class." she also went to Sango's desk and picked up a bowl that seemed to have something in it. She got in the front of the class and flicked her hair over her left shoulder. That simple gesture made Inuyasha's throat dry. She cleared her throat to read. " The title of my report is What is Courage? She cleared her throat on more time to continue and glared at Sango who gave her a thumbs up and laughed. " What is courage?" She read and took a deep breath. " This is" she put the paper on the teachers desk and picked up the bowl. She held the bowl over her head and poured water all over her. She was soaked and then it became clear that since her dress was white, it was see through.... and she wasn't wearing a bra. The whole class busted out laughing, even the teacher couldn't stop. Sango was laughing so hard that she was crying, one guy even peed his pants. Inuyasha wasn't laughing. He just sat there, his face beat red. Their eyes met and she winked at him. "Miss Ka hahahahah Kagome I'm sorry but hahahahahaha I have to give you hahahahahahaa detention." She nodded and returned to her seat. " Kagome, that was great I can't believe you did that, wait stand up" Kagome did so and instantly regretted it because her friend had just taken her picture.  
The rest of the class period went on like that, no one got any work done because over 2 minutes or so, people would just start laughing. When Kagome started shivering Inuyasha handed her his jacket, which she took gratefully.  
  
By lunchtime the whole school knew what she did. Everyone was high-fiving her in the halls., She just blushed and smiled. " Hey Kagome" Sango said " have you seen Kikyo yet?" "Nope" she said and looked over Sango's shoulder. " speak of the devil, now here comes my favorite part" Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha just as Kagome had gotten up. " Hello lover, miss me?" She leaned in to kiss Inuyasha who was also leaning back away from Kikyo. Suddenly Kikyo was yanked off of Inuyasha and thrown into a nearby trashcan. The crown went wild and was clapping and whistling. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome cracking her knuckles. He never liked it when his Kagome was like this, she was unstoppable. Kikyo climbed out of the trash can and made her way towards Kagome "You stupid Bitch! What the hell it wrong with you? No one throws ME anywhere." She was about to punch Kagome but she blocked and kicked Kikyo in the stomach instead. Kikyo dropped to the floor clutching her stomach and coughing up blood. " Now listen bitch. I have a dress on, make-up on and my hair done and i can still kick you sorry whore ass! Now if you don't leave him alone, I will kick your ass in a mini skirt and see if that changes your attitude, now fuck off!" Kagome sauntered back to her table and never looked more graceful. Kikyo staggered up and slowly walked out of the lunchroom. They had a peaceful lunch for once and everyone was pretty happy, except for Kagome, who was still in a dress. When the bell rang they all got up and started to go to class. Kagome stopped " Hey guys. I really don't want to walk around in a cold dress for the rest of the day, how about we skip and go bug fluffy?"  
  
They agreed and headed for the parking lot. Only to be stopped bye -yet again- Kouga. " Hey woman, you look hot. Now are you guys skipping again? You know the payment." Kouga couldn't see Kagome's face because her back was facing him but the rest of the gang could. Inuyasha's eyes widened and Miroku made a run for it. " Kouga, I wouldn't do that if.." "Shut up Inuyasha." Sango figured she aught to try " No, seriously Kouga, don't say another word and just leave, she is still a little pis..." It was to late. He wheeled Kagome around and puckered up. Kagome had on her face, the look of death. The look that every woman on P.M.S and the verge of a break down had, the look of death. No man saw that look and lived to tell about it. She punch him so hard that her smashed the window of a neighboring car and was out cold. " told you." Yash said. The all got in headed for Inuyasha's place.  
  
********~~~~******** Ok, I know I said that it was going to be awhile, but i just couldn't stay away! I had to get the dare out before i lost the idea! I hope you liked it and think it was worth the wait. Well, I better be off to do my chores bye! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Lost DreamerGirl~ 


	11. Authors note 2

Ok, this isnt a chapter. Sorry. I wanted to ask a question about the next chapter.  
  
I am not sure if Kagome and Inuyasha should get together or not. That's why this chapter it taking longer than usual. I can't decide if they should do it in this chapter or not. It's kind nerve racking. Please tell me what you think. The sooner i get reviews, the sooner a new chapter comes out! Ok well thanx. And sorry again that its not a chapter. I promise one soon ;)  
  
~LostDreamerGirl~ 


	12. Help Me, Inuyasha

Chapter 11  
  
A/N Rin was raped twice, that will happen when fluffy tells his side of the story, the part NO ONE new * creepy music in the back round* and I'll get there eventually, And there is a crappy lemon in this chapter, so if you can't read it then like for the divider and pass it Disclaimer : don't own nuttin  
  
They gang was still talking abut how Kagome had hit Kouga. She wasn't really listening, she was more concerned about how much trouble she was going to get in for skipping detention. They drove in the driveway and filed into the house  
Sesshomaru was sitting in the kitchen drinking a Dr.Pepper ( A/N Hey, i wanna see my money check for that sweet advertisement) Kagome was the first one to meet eye contact and he just grinned at the sight of the girl. The close were still a little damp and her hair was definitely ruined. " So, How was the presentation, I MUST know." Sesshomaru stopped drumming his fingers on the table in anticipation so he could comprehend every detail. " Oh, I'll tell you, but i go something better, but i must warn you. It's R rated." Sango grinned as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He looked at Kagome for permission. She blushed and nodded. Sango reached for her pocket and pulled out the picture. She looked at it and giggled as she passed it to Fluffy. His eyes got as big as they possibly could get. There was the girl he had thought of as his sister, practically naked on a picture in front of him. He blushed and quickly put it face down on the table. " Hey, I wanna see." Miroku lunged for the picture. He picked it up and stared for a long time. Kagome was getting uncomfortable, Inuyasha could tell by her constant fidgeting. He heard a whining sound and turned to find Miroku crying on the floor who was thanking god over and over again and kissing the picture.  
Kagome saw all of this and was very self conscious. She very quickly excused herself and ran to her room. Sesshomaru instantly forgot what he found funny and felt sad because he was a part of Kagome's insecurity ' I should have remembered that'. Sango swiftly kicked Miroku to bring him back to his senses. Inuyasha was pretty angry, he was the only one who didnt find it THAT funny, ' sure it was a good laugh, but poor Kag, it must have been very embarrassing' He looked at fluffy for advice, who nodded his head in the direction of Kagomes door.  
Inuyasha snatched the picture and glared at his friends in the kitchen and went into Kagome's room. " Man, now i fell pretty bad about it. It should have occurred to me that she would be self conscious about it, maybe I should go and apologize." She started for the room.  
"No, i don't think that would be wise, Inuyasha is the best one for this. He can help her. Just leave them be. You can stay here for awhile, but i doubt they will be back anytime soon. " Yeah, I guess your right. I think I will walk Sango home and then go home myself, see you latter fluffy." Miroku waved and left the house. " You better not screw this up, oh dimwitted brother of mine." He said to no one in particular and went back to deciding what to do next.  
  
KAGOME"S ROOM  
  
"Kagome, may I come in?" Inuyasha asked quietly " Ok." She replied He opened the door and found her staring out her window. He walked up to her and handed her the picture face down. " I didnt look. I'm not going to lie and say i didnt want to, but i kinda got a good look at school." He said. She looked him in the eye and gave him a smile of gratitude. She took the picture and put it in one of her drawers. He took a step closer to her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back gladly 'i always feel safe when I'm in his arms' she thought with a smile. " Kagome, are you ok about what you did today?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to be afraid to go back to school or anything. ' If she wont go, I wont go! Her being there was the sole reason i went to that school'  
" yeah, I guess. Sango dared me to do it. I never go back on a dare." With the look she gave him, it was almost as if she were daring him to question that fact. He went against his want to do so and made a mental note to remember that bit of information. He gathered her up and laid her on the bed.  
"Kagome, You are so beautiful, you know that right?" he looked into her flushing eyes. She shrugged and looked away. "I love you Kagome, truly." " I love you to Inuyasha, I can't express how much." They held each other in silence.  
An hour later, Inuyasha started to feel his arm getting numb so he lifted himself up. And because of the way they were laying, when he did so, his arm accidentally brushed against her thigh. She started to twist away from him and whimper. He tried to comfort her but she wouldn't settle down. Her whimpers became screams and her screams became words. " Please, stop. Daddy, it hurts! STOP!" She was crying out in her sleep. Inuyasha shook her roughly to wake her. When her eyes fluttered open she was scared to see someone so close to her, but when she realized who it was she calmed down a little bit. " Are you alright there kag?" she seemed concerned. Why, she had no idea. " What do you mean yash, I'm fine. You just scared me. That's all." She said. " You....you were screaming." Kagome was tacked off guard. 'sure, i snore' she thought ' but scream. I don't even remember it' " I'm sorry yash. I didnt mean to startle you. Just a bad dream." She remembered the dream alright. But she didnt know she was actually acting it out. Out of no where Inuyasha dove to hug her. Still a little off because of her dream. She dropped backwards and he stopped mid air. " Are you afraid of me?" Inuyasha was hurt by the gesture, she could tell. But how could she explain to him that it wasn't him she was afraid of, but all guys.  
He got up to leave and she jumped of the bed and ran in front of him, blocking his way to the door. " I don't want to you leave me. I want you here, with me." She wasn't planning on saying that, but she was desperate to keep him here, so she would feel safe and loved. " I'm not going to be one of those guys at school that make you uncomfortable" " But, you don't. Honest. Its the dream that scared me. Not you, you make me feel safe. I need you, please?" She gave him the puppy look no one could refuse and he smiled a warm smile. She returned the smile and slowly walked closer to him. He stood there, perfectly still, afraid of what might happen if he moved. ' why is she looking at me like that? She has never looked that way before.' She was so close to him now, that their mouths were centimeters from touching. " Inuyasha, I am afraid." She said " I know Kagome, it will take time." She shook her head emphatically. " No you don't understand, I want you so badly. Some part of me is tearing up inside from the want. But the other part, it's cowering in the corner. It's afraid that it will get hurt again. I don't want to be afraid Inuyasha, i...... i need your help." Inuyasha looked at her. 'me......she, needs me?' he thought. "Kagome, I would never hurt you. You must understand that. I can't take advantage of you when your like this" He was a little sad that she had for a second, even thought he would. " And, I do. Please. This isn't how it was supposed to be at all. I... I ...I wanted it to be you. Instead if him, it should have been you, please, don't be angry at me. I'm so sorry." She cried into his shoulder. 'she thinks that since she isn't a virgin, i wont want her?' he gently took her off of him so she would look him in the eye. " Kagome, you misunderstood me. I would be happy to .help you. But i don't want this to be something you would regret later. I don't think i would be able to live with the fact that i hurt you further."  
" Inuyasha, I love you. I would never regret any of it. Don't you understand. I want to be with you. I want it how it was supposed to be. Please, I know i am being weak, but i need this night. If you really don't want to, I can understand. But don't turn away because you want what's best for me, i know what's best for me, and this is it." She looked at him with both a confident look and a fear of rejection.  
" Alright Kag, for you. You have this night, but you swear that if at any point you want me to stop, you'll say so ok?" She nodded her head.  
  
********~~~~********  
They both couldn't breath for a second. Both were afraid to make the first move. Inuyasha took the lead and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him back. He broke the kiss so they both could breath, then he attacked her neck and shoulders, she let out gasp at the pleasure that was starting to build. He devoured her neck and kissed her collar bone, when she moaned in pleasure and surprise he smiled at his triumph.  
  
He went for her lips again, his hands roaming all over her back. He had wanted to go slow, to make sure she was comfortable with everything. But she was quicker than he thought. He felt her hands roaming for the edge of his shirt and lifting it over his head. With his shirt discarded, she could see how muscular he really was. 'Great body' she thought as she looked at him hungrily. It was awhile before she realized that she was staring and looked at his face so see him grinning. She blushed and started to unbutton her shirt.  
Inuyasha started to blush as well. This was the thing that he had been dreaming of for about a year now and he was still unsure if he as going to go through with it. 'well, if i say no, she will think it's her fault, and i have wanted her for so long. Ok, now more cowering. It's now' he nodded his head in confirmation and watched as she took of her shirt.  
He walked up to her and claimed her lips, his tongue traced her teeth to ask for invitation. She opened gladly and moaned into the kiss and he picked her up and laid her carefully on the bed. He put himself on top of her and started to nip at her neck, she bit her lip to hold the urge to scream at bay. He rised up to make sure she was ok and he could tell by the look on her face that she was fine.  
He reached around to her back and unclipped her bra. He slowly slid it off, making sure he grazed her skin with his fingers when he did so she shivered uncontrollably. He had to look at her, she was gorgeous, her skin was soft and her lips were a perfect match for his. He brought his hand down and cupped her left breast gently but firmly. She gasped and arched into his hand. He grinned and continued his attack on her chest.  
When she felt his hand leave she whimpered in protest. She let out a gasp when she felt his tongue glide over her nipple. She felt Goosebumps on her thighs. He moved his hand to her other neglected breast ad he gently bit the other. When he had covered her entire upper half he trailed kissed down her stomach and dipped his tongue into her belly button. He slipped her pants off and traced her underwear.  
He looked at her one last time and she nodded. He slowly slipped her black lace underwear to he knees, then to her ankles and then they were another decoration for the floor. He was at the edge of the bed, on his knees. He was drowning in her. ' beautiful, absolutely beautiful.'  
Kagome was starting to get self conscious and started to bring her knees to he chest to cover herself but he stooped her before she could. He gently laid her back down and settle himself on top of her. He trailed his hand down her chest and settle in her stomach, she was breathing very heavily despite her attempts to calm down.  
He slowly led his hand down to her thighs and squeezed them in false comfort. She quivered and he grew more confident, he dipped his fingers into her sex and tested her readiness. She arched into his hand, dragging her nails along his back, he barely noticed as he took off what was left in his clothes.  
He slowly slid into her, she bit her lip so she would scream ' there is no pain this time. it feels so good, i never thought it could be like this'  
He was perfectly still, waiting for her to get adjusted. He waited until she started to move her hips before continuing. He went slow at first, but it was to slow for Kagome.  
She started to close her eyes, finding it extremely hard to keep them open. " No Kagome, keep your eyes open. Don't close them or look away. Focus on me." She looked up and saw him move with her to match her sped up pace. He bent down and started to kiss her will everything hi had, it was impossible to open his mouth without moaning in pleasure, so he settled for showing her. They consumed each other. It was hard and fast, it had to be that way. It was the only way they could truly forget and be completely lost in one another.  
"Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled as she felt the first quiver of an orgasm ripple through her body. Kagome brought her legs up and wrapped them around Inuyasha, bringing him deeper inside her then either of them thought possible.  
Kagome felt heat building inside of her, a promise of something greater. "Faster Inuyasha, Faster." He obliged and went faster and harder. She was gripping his shoulders tightly enough that there would be bruises afterward.  
He rested his forehead on her collar bone and kissed her left breast.  
  
'I'm going to come soon, but she has to come first.' He lifted his head up so they could see each other. Her inner muscled clamped down into him and she threw her head back and gave a soundless cry as her orgasm hit her. Inuyasha pumped into her a few times then follows releasing himself inside if her.  
He collapsed beside her and held her close, waiting for her to ride out the rest of the wave. They were both breathing heavily and sweaty from the previous event. When she was still and breathing normally, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his Kagome 'My Kagome' he though with a greedy smile.  
  
********~~~~******** Ok, not my best work, but it had to be done. When i asked that question, only 1 person said they shouldn't get together so i had to go with everyone else, sorry. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a little late, studies, ya know how it is. I LOATHE EXAMS! Seriously they are evil. But tomorrow is my last day ad them in out till Jan 6th woo-hoo. Ok well till next time 


	13. Morning after and atrip to walmart?

Mornings after and Wal-Mart  
Inuyasha woke up feeling something warm clinging to him. He looked down and saw Kagome with her thigh around his legs and an arm around his waist. He smiled contently as the events of the night fluttered back to him. He carefully, so not to wake her, slid from the bed and put his clothing back on. He quietly left the room to get breakfast.  
He got to the kitchen and was faced with non other than his older brother. "Sleep well, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin. Inuyasha grinned back " Yes, actually i slept very well, thank you for asking." He opened the fridge and took out some orange juice and started to drink from the carton. "Inuyasha! I thought you new better than that. Get a glass!." Inuyasha spit the juice in his mouth out and looked in the doorway to find Kagome standing there in his shirt. 'She looks beautiful' he thought, she started to fidget under his intense gaze. " When i woke up and you weren't there I... oh, fluffy. I.. I didnt see you" She looked at Sesshomaru and then down at her lack of attire "Excuse me, I am going to get pants." She blushed the hurriedly went upstairs to pull on a pair of pants.  
Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. " Very well indeed." He said as Inuyasha resumed his drinking. " If you hurt her, I am going to kill you." His voice sounded deadly and anyone could tell he was serious.  
"cool it fluffy, I don't want to hurt her, I just want to be with her." He took one last huge gulp of the orange juice before putting it back into the fridge. Sesshomaru nodded and went back to the sports page.  
Kagome came down then and smiled ad Fluffy before going into the fridge and grabbing the milk. She couldn't make eye contact with him. ' what if he regrets it? What if he hates me now? Oh I couldn't take i if he hated me. What do I do? Don't do anything, wait for him to do something of wait till your both alone then talk.' She nodded her head and was about to sit down before Inuyasha also took a seat and pulled her into his lap.  
He smiled at her surprise and gently kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but smile and be happy. She was so afraid he wouldn't want to remember that she didnt count on him wanting to relive it.  
" Well, if you to don't mind i am gong to go get ready for school now. Good morning babe, you left so quickly earlier that i didnt get to say anything." He winked at them both and left.  
" Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked and he turned her in his lap so that she was facing him and kissed her deeply. "Where were you, I woke up and you weren't there, it scared me. I thought that you wouldn't, well.. you know" She looked down and twisted her fingers in his shirt. " I wouldn't what? Remember?" His suspicions were confirmed when she nodded her head. " See, thats where your wrong. I don't ever want to forget. In fact, i am hoping we can relive it later today." She looked up and blushed. They kissed again then she got up so they could get ready for school.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
They both got out of the car and started to head for their first class. While they were walking Kagome was feeling a little claustrophobic because of all the people looking at her and the limited space in the hallway. She was backing away slowly when she felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her and pull her towards him. They walked like that, with her back to his chest and his arm around her. He knew she would feel safer that way and she knew that it helped his ego to have the feeling of possession.  
They entered first period and went to their usual seats. Sango looked at the close couple and looked at Miroku, who had a questioning look on his face. When Sango was about to say something Kagomes silenced her and whispered " I'll tell you later" and then turned to focus on the teachers lecture.  
During the middle of class Inuyasha tapped Kagome on the shoulder and passed her a note.  
  
Hey, you are looking sick and I have to go to the bathroom. Wanna go together and meet in the Janitors closet?  
Yash  
  
Kagome read the note and blushed. She scribbled on the paper and handed it back to him  
  
No thank you! Sorry puppy, but your just going to have to wait until school hours are over. Now pay attention damn it! If you fail this class again ima beat your ass!  
Kagome  
  
Inuyasha read it and frowned. He was hoping for a quickie, but he wasn't about to force it. So he went back to taking notes.  
  
LUNCH  
  
Sango and Kagome were sitting at their usual table, Sango was trying to get Kagome to spill the secret. "Come on Kag, tell me what's up. I'm dying, please." Sango was holding praying hands. "Sango, get a grip on yourself, were together. Thats all I'm going to say." Sango slammed her forehead on the table and Kagome laughed. "Excuse me, did i hear you right? YOU, a reject like you. Actually could someone? Who?" Kagome instantly stopped laughing and turned around. "Kikyo, what an unpleasant surprise, now please go back to whatever whorehouse you crawled out of and leave me alone." She stood up so that she was level with Kikyo, they looked like they were having one of those showdowns in old western movies.  
  
"Hey, Yash. Is that Kikyo over there with Kagome? Wonder what's going to happen this time." Inuyasha's head shot up "I don't know what's going on but I'm going to go over there and find out." he practically dumped his food on Miroku and started to head for Kagome. When he was almost there, he could hear what Kikyo was saying. "So bitch. Who is this guy your 'together' with hm? I don't see him sitting with you. Where is he? Of is he so embarrassed that he doesn't want to be seen in public with you." Kikyo started to laugh and Kagome was seconds from decking her 'Why isn't she saying anything?' Inuyasha wondered ' Maybe she is still uncertain, well I'm going to fix that right now' He walked up to Kagome and smiled at her. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a confident wink. "Why, Inuyasha darling. I was just trying to figure out who would want to go out with this hideous beast, do you know?" Inuyasha smiled ad Kikyo and turned to Kagome " Actually Kikyo, I do know who is with her, and it's me." He kissed her deeply and passionately. She wrapped he arms about his neck and smiled into his kiss. When they finally parted or air Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and smiled. Kikyo looked pissed. She raised her hand up and started to slap Kagome, but she caught it mid air.  
"Maybe you don't remember my warning. If you touch me again i will just have to fuck you up. Now leave and don't bother us again you cheap slut." And Kagome and Inuyasha turned and sat down. Kikyo stopped out of the cafeteria. " Thanks Yash." Kagome said while stealing some of his fries ( Miroku had walked to their table while they were kissing and put Yash's lunch at his seat) "No problem bitch, now all we have to do it take care of Kouga and everything will be ok." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome paled at the thought of Kouga. They finished eating just as the bell rang and were heading to class when the intercom came on.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, report to detention at once!" "Shit," Kagome said " I don't want to go in there alone, it sucks that way. Damn it, Hey yash, come with me. Your parents wont care that you got in trouble, they wont even know. Please?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and tried to say no but he couldn't refuse her " Fine bitch, I'll go with you, but what should i say I'm in trouble for?" Kagome thought for a second" Hey, say you hit someone. They always believe that." Inuyasha nodded then stopped " Oh wait." He scanned the crowd and found what he was looking for " Hey, Hojo. Come here for a sec." "What do you need Inuyasha?" Hojo asked innocently. Inuyasha shook his head and hit him in the nose, causing Hojo to fall on the ground "Inuyasha!? What the hell was that for?" Kagome asked. "Well, if i am going to get in trouble for hitting someone, it might as well be real." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.  
After they said goodbye to Sango and Miroku they headed for detention. They got in the room and there were only 4 desks and a teacher who was sleeping on one of them.  
"Mr. Myoga, There is a teachers desk in the front of the class room. Please get off of mine." When he didn't respond to the request Inuyasha gently pushed him off the desk and he rolled onto the floor." " What, I wasn't drinking in class again Principal ma'am." Myoga looked around about and then slowly got up, made his way to his desk, and passed out again. "He is one of those stupid drunks." Kagome said shaking her head. "Yeah, i know. Hey! I got an idea how we can get our asses outa here. Just mess with him, he is so hammered he wont even care, watch." Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the desk hard. It brought Myoga back and he was looking very startled. "Mr. Myoga, you are not drunk in my school again are you?" Inuyasha was trying to imitate the principals voice best he could. Myoga was nodding frantically and trying to speak but couldn't. "Well, me and my associate will be going now, so you just be a good boy, stay here. And wait for the detention kids to come back ok." He nodded and then laid his head back down. Kagome was trying not to laugh but she found the impression funny. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and they left the building.  
  
They really didnt have anywhere to go so they just went to Wal-Mart. "Hey, wanna have some fun?" Inuyasha asked mischievously. " Sure, what did you have in mind?" Kagome asked returning his look. "I wanna see how long it takes until they ask us to leave, and i wanna pull al sorts of crap." They both nodded and entered the store.  
  
( A/N Ok, I have actually done this stuff, and i have been asked to leave because of it. It was still pretty funny though, you should definitely do some of these is your looking for a fun time.)  
  
the flipped a coin for the first prank and Inuyasha won. "Ok, watch the master babe." He cracked his knuckles and went to the gun isle in the hunting section. He stared at the things for awhile, with a scary look in his eye, he waited till someone had walked next to him, obviously trying to subtly see what the young man was looking at. Inuyasha just stared acting spastic, looked at the guy and said "Hey man, do you know where anti-depressants are?" And the guy briskly walked away. Kagome came from around the corner and they both started to laugh. "Ok chief, now its my turn." She looked around until she came upon the electronics isle. She giggled at the upcoming prank and made her way to the clocks. She turned all the testers on and set them so that the alarms would go off at 10 minute intervals, and taped to buttons down so they couldn't be stopped. When they started to go off, it startled the costumers and the people working were frantically trying to make them stop without any luck.  
Inuyasha and Kagome high-five'd and move on the next trick. "How bout we both do one?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha agreed since he already had an idea in mind. They went to the bed n' bath section and grabbed some towels, then they went to the kid isle and got masks for the both of them to wear. Inuyasha raised his arms and started to run around yelling " I am batman, I am a pedophile, come robin, to the bat cave." Kagome tried not to laugh as she waited for her turn to say her line " I follow you Robin, I am your bitch." And they both ran into one of those little kiddie tents.  
  
In about another hour and a half they were asked to leave and never to come here again.  
"Man, that was good. I still can't believe that you actually asked him to 'direct you towards their Twinkies'" Inuyasha was still laughing at that one. "Well, Inuyasha, I can't believe you followed that poor woman the entire time she was in the store, you even stood in front of the dressing room door, now that was pretty funny. But, you gotta admit. That last one was the best." Inuyasha nodded as he recalled the last one.  
  
Lil flashy backy  
  
"Come one Kagome, this will be great, you get the blue one, and I will get the green one." Inuyasha shouted instructions as to which lawn chair they were going to use, they made there way to the book section, after of course they both bought a small drink from the food court area ( just pretend its a super SUPER target k) and settled their chairs there. They picket out a book and waited for a worker to come to see them. When one finally did Inuyasha said. "Sorry we don't get out much." And Kagome also added in, while sipping her drink . "Yeah, and if possible could you possible put little umbrella's in these next time, thanks." Then they both went back to reading.  
They got kicked out 5 minutes later.  
  
End flashy backy  
  
They both just laughed as they got into the car and drove home. It was a great day all in all.  
  
********~~~~******** Ok, Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't think of what to make this chapter about, I had the beginning planned, but then i lost it. It happens sometimes. SO this chapter was pretty much a sort fun, here you go chappie. I hope it wasn't that bad. The Wal-mart i got kicked out of was in Virginia Beach, it was pretty funny, I am not allowed to do it anymore though. Ok, well it might be awhile before the next chapter, prolly after Christmas so sorry..... but MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone  
  
~LostDreamerGirl~ 


	14. Mistaken Truths part 1 pictures?

Mistaken Truths  
  
***** Ok, I'm sorry it was late, I had writes block and I was in trouble on account grades.. hehehehe so sorry. This actually isn't the whole chapter, I just couldn't write anymore tonight and thought I should at least give you'll something for waiting and being patient. I actually got the idea for this chapter during math class while taking notes! Of all the places right, but i'm sure you don't care.. you just want the story. So sorry for the hold up****** Disclaimer- I don't own it, if I did I prolly would have screwed it up a long @ss time ago ;)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha we discussing the next things they are going to do when they go to the wal-mart just down the street from the other one. "No... We should ride the merry-go-round I love those anyway." Kagome said.  
  
"Naw, we should do the thing where you and like that tom cruise guy and start moving around humming the mission impossible theme song." He started smirking, thinking it would actually be funny seeing people do that.  
Their discussion was cut off by Sesshomaru. He walked right up to them and glared. "Ya know, I'm getting tired of being interrupted by calls from your school saying you missed more classes. Try actually going every once in awhile and you might actually pass. Wouldn't wanna be held back now right? And ano" He stopped talking when he heard the musical version of PIMP, he looked at Inuyasha who was glaring at Kagome.  
"Kagome, that's the last time I let you mess with my phone." Inuyasha said as he fumbled through his clothes searching for his cell. "Aw come on Inuyasha, I thought it was cute." She said smiling. He glared harder while he was trying to dig into his pocket. He hated being cute 'guys aren't supposed to be cute, oh well, she looks so cute right no'  
"Hello?" Inuyasha said when he finally found his phone.  
"Hey Yash, why weren't' you at school?" Sango questioned.  
"Well, we didn't really wanna stay in that hell hole so we skipped and hung out the rest of the day."  
Sango huffed into the phone before continuing "Whatever...lazy ass, hey, I am having a party later tonight and"  
"Wait your having a party. When was this decided?" Inuyasha hated not knowing everything.  
"Well, if you would shut up I would tell you. I decided to while you weren't here, no one has thrown one recently so I figured I might as well, Most of our grade is coming so it's gonna be pretty big. I need you and Kag to come in about 3 hours, everyone should be here at around 4 so I want you two to help me set things up and get the stuff we don't want broken hidden ok? Well bye!" Sango hung up the phone before Inuyasha could even protest.  
"Damn, I hate helping people." He put his phone back in his pocket and turned toward Kagome, who was looking at him very confused. "What?!? Oh right. That was Sango, she is having a party and is making us help her out. She said to be there in about 3 hours to help set up or something ok?" She smiled back at him and went to the fridge to get a quick drink. "Well boys, it's been fun but I think I'm going to take a shower so I can at least attempt to be on time" Kagome said as she headed for the bathroom.  
"Well, tell me when your done. I want one to." He shouted back at her. "Why don't you just take one with me, it would go faster that way." You could hear the water run as she adjusted the temperature.  
Inuyasha stood up and was about to join his girlfriend in what has been one of his fantasies for awhile now when he was tapped on the shoulder.  
"Since I am the older one in the house aren't you going to ask me if you can even go to this party? I'm not going to touch the whole shower thing. I mean I'm right here." "Well fluffy," Inuyasha said. "1. I have no intention of asking you shit. 2. Mind your own damn business. Now if you will excuse me." He left and wandered upstairs to take a shower. "Damn youths. He must have his Priorities real fucked up. And I didn't even get to finish my responsibility speech." He just shook his head and mumbles something about small attention span and went to watch TV.  
  
Back at the shower  
  
Kagome had surprised she had said that, especially with someone who was basically a brother to he standing right there. "I guess he didn't want to share." She thought with a shrug. She checked the running water, finally satisfied with the temperature she undressed and got in.  
She had he head under the water so she didn't hear the door open and close and the ruffling of clothes. Before she knew it, Strong arms wrapped around her, startling her out of her revere.  
"Ass! You scared the hell out of me, don't do that anymore." He turned her and kissed her full on the mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist and slowly started to travel downward.  
Kagome smiled into the kiss " No, not now. If we get started we will never get clean. Now you just stand here" She had turned them around so that he was the one under the water and not her " and cool a little while I lather your hair." She giggled when he Feh'd but did as he was told. She loved touching his hair, it was like running your hands through silk, although if she told him that she wasn't sure if he would still let her do it. After a while she told him to rinse and then they switched places so she could wash her body while he put in the conditioner. He didn't want to but she gave him the 'puppy' eyes and he couldn't refuse  
'I'll be damned if I get in the shower with her and I don't get to do a damn thing' He watched her as she applied the soap filled rag on her shoulder and drag it down to her arm. The room filled with the scent of 'Cucumber Melon' ( That's my favorite flavor and BBW) he loved that smell, though he never would admit it, he didn't want to seem girly. In fact he had actually told her it smelled like weeds.  
He put the bottle down and stepped towards her. He covered her hand with his and wrapped his other around her waist bringing her back against his chest. He brought his face into her necked and inhaled. 'She smells so good' he though. She breathed sharply and she felt his hand resume the slow and steady pace of washing her. He started to kiss and nip at her neck, cause her face to flush. His hand was gentle and determined as it was slowly working its way down. His other hand that was around her waist reached up and grabbed her right breast, squeezing it gently. He grinned as he felt her shudder.  
Kagome was enjoying this very much. It was as if he knew every single thing that turned her on. It was unbelievable how attentive he was. She felt him pinch her nipple and could not hide the moan that emitted from her mouth. ' Damn he is good, if we don't stop we wont be able to make it to the party with the way things are going... oh fuck it'  
Inuyasha felt her arm come up as she wrapped he arm around his neck and twisted sideways so she could kiss him. He grinned realizing he had finally won and then deepened the kiss she turned a little more and let the rag drop so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and then turned her so she was facing front again. She whined and was about to ask why she couldn't face him, but all thoughts were gone when she felt his hand rub her just the right way in just the right spot. (Sry, I wanted to say that.. I just thought it was funny lol) She gasped as she felt him slide one finger into her.  
He resumed his assault on her neck and moaned when he felt her free hand go in between them both and gently grip him. She moved her hand from the base to the top and back again.  
Although Inuyasha was enjoying this immensely, he had to get her to stop. If she continued then they would be spending and unbelievable amount of time in the shower and they had some place to be.  
"Kag...Kagome, stop. If you keep going. We are going to be in here a long time." He had to force himself to gently remove her hand and place it on the wall in front of her. He continued what he was doing, only he had added 2 more fingers and quickened his pace. Kagome was in heaven, she was so close to her release, he retracted his fingers one more time and was about to give her one last thrust, well.. he was about to. But a knock on the door threw that plan right out the window.  
"I'm sure you are enjoying your self's. And I'm sorry to interrupt but I would also like to take a shower sometime this century. Now hurry up and finish before I turn a sink on (a/n.. I don't know what it like for you, but if you turn anything water related on, the water turns ice cold)." Sesshomaru yelled through the door.  
Inuyasha burned holes into the door, he was pretty pissed that he had been interrupted from something he had to work for. Damn it Damn it Damn it!! Note to self: kick his ass later!. He maneuvered Kagome so that he could chill his forehead on the cool tile and she could lean on him and catch her breath.  
"Damn it, that bastard. Come on. We had better get out before he throws a little hissy fit and breaks the damn door down." She smiled slightly and turned the shower off. They both got out and wrapped up in towels before opening the door and coming face to face with a camera  
  
FLASH !CLICK!  
Sesshomaru laughed as the Polaroid popped out. He handed the picture to Inuyasha and walked away.  
"Hey, What was that for?" Inuyasha shouted after his brother who just threw his hand up and ignored him. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and looked at the now developed pictures. He smiled at the girl in the picture, she looked really sexy in that towel all wet. He started to chuckle.  
"Hey, give that to me. I'm going to throw it away." She reached for it but he held it above his head out of her grasp. She jumped up and ended up losing her towel in doing so. He laughed and was so distracted that she jumped on him causing them both to fall on the floor. She blushed when she realized what happened and he just laughed and flipped it so that he was on top. He kissed her, she was surprised at first but kissed him back.  
  
FLASH !CLICK!  
  
They both looked up to see Sesshomaru taking yet again, another picture. Hey tossed the picture in front of them and left again. Inuyasha got up and let Kagome get her towel back on while he looked at the picture.  
"hey, I like this one better, you can have that one, I have no need for it now." He walked to his room to change and she grabbed the other photo and went to her room as well. She was about to throw it away but decided that since she had no recent pictures of them together she would keep this one, so she but it in her underwear drawer.  
  
Pretend time passed and now they are leaving.  
  
"Kagome, hurry up... damn you are such a girl! You all take to damn long." Inuyasha shouted up the stairs.  
"I'm coming, damn!" She walked down the stairs and Inuyasha smiled at her. She looked good. She had on a black tank top and a pair of hip huggers that hugged the right places. He hair was up in a pony tail with a slight curl and a few strands were left down. She had little make-up on. It was nothing special, it just looked good on her. They both left and said they might be back and they might not. Fluffy just sighed and shut the door after them. ********~~~~********  
  
Ok, that's it, the next part is the party and someone crashes and stuff goes down...bad stuff...really bad stuff.....really really bad stuff... ok i will stop now. I will get the next chapter out as soon as i can sorry again for the wait thanks for the reviews I just passed 100 go me! And as usual, any questions or anything just email or post them in the review 


	15. Mistaken Truths Part 2

Mistaken Truths part 2  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha Arrived about 30 min late to Sango's house. She didn't even have to ring the doorbell; Sango had already opened the door and was yelling at them. "Where were you guys? You're late and you left me with him for way to long" She said while pointing to Miroku. "Sango, your hurt me so" Miroku said, trying his best to sound hurt. They all shrugged of his response and headed into the house to prepare for the party.  
Sango and Kagome were in charge of making food and drinks for the party while the guys were supposed to take all the expensive stuff and put it in another room, every once in awhile you would hear a loud crashing sound and Sango would inwardly cringe and concentrate more on mixing and cutting.  
They had taken the china cabinet and put it in the spare room; the free space was taken up by a dart board, they cleared off the table and put tons of finger foods, along with spiked punch and soda. Soon they had everything squared away and all they had to do was wait, which they didn't have to do for long because about 10 minutes later the door slammed open and a bunch of hormone driven teenagers ran in. They set up music and everyone brought something that contributed to the cause: booze, music, accessories for games, and a lot of other stuff.  
"Wow, nice party Sango." Kagome said over the music. "Yeah, thanks, I try." Sango replied. The two friends were dancing together and having a blast. They had long given up trying to keep up with their guy friends. Soon they were all lost. "Hey kag, maybe if we stay here and keep dancing the boys might run into us, the house isn't that big" Kagome nodded her head, her voice wasn't able to go over the music.  
They were dancing for quite awhile before Kagome felt her favorite pair of arms wrap around her. She leaned into Inuyasha embrace as they continued dancing together. Sango to felt arms wrap around her, though she didn't really want Miroku that close to her with his lecherous ways, but she didn't try to get free. They all continued to dance together until the song was over.  
"Sango, I'm thirsty, you wanna get a drink with me?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure, we will be right back boys." Sango shouted as music started up again. "So Sango, I saw you dancing with Miroku back there. Is there something you want to tell me?" Kagome asked jokingly as Sango's face reddened.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
"I know you like him. So stop fucking around and go be with him!" She said sternly before turning around and helping herself to some punch. Sango was surprised and Kagome's outburst but didn't deny it, she wanted to be with him. But it wasn't anything new. She gave herself a silent nod and turned around and walked towards Miroku. She grabbed his arm and stomped up the stairs with him in tow.  
Kagome didn't even notice until she turned around to find that her friend had either turned invisible or had left her to stand there by herself, she would have been a little annoyed had she not seen Miroku being dragged up the stairs. She grinned when she saw the determined look on Sango's face, she is definitely gonna put him in his place. That's for damn sure. She set her cup down and walked towards the dance floor again to find her way toward Inuyasha. She wasn't sure where he had gone, but she felt arms wrap around her waist. She was instantly on edge because the moment they had a firm grip on her, they tightened a little too much for her liking and she new it wasn't Inuyasha. She tried to turn around to see her captor but in her current position it was impossible, so instead she stood still and waited for her mystery man to announce himself. "Hello my dear." The man said. She could feel him grinning Dumb-ass thinks he is so damn slick "Kouga. Figures please go away, I was actually having fun but I'm not in the mood for your sexual harassments right now ok?" Kagome demanded, while subtly searching for one of her companions to come and save her. "Don't bother looking for your friends, I'm only here to tell you that I am here and was hoping you would forget about the other guy and join me in a room upstairs." He whispered in her ear as loosened his grip around his waist. Kagome spun around so fast it made the people around her dizzy.  
  
*SMACK*  
She hit him as hard as she could across the cheek, leaving a deep red hand print. "God damn you are annoying, go jump someone else's bones for once." Kagome yelled before turning back around and heading in the opposite directions in hopes of getting as far away from Kouga as possible before Inuyasha beat the crap out of him. She found him in the kitchen eating ramen.  
"Yash, do you realize that I spend that whole time we were here early making those snacks that are out in the living room just so you could eat them?" Kagome was a little annoyed that he had left her with Kouga just to feed the bottomless pit he calls a stomach. "Yeah, but ramen is so much better!" He responded while stuffing his mouth again. "Yeah but you left me alone... and" "What do you mean I left you alone, Sango was with you, what happened to her and where the hell is the perv?" Inuyasha asked while putting his bowl into the sink. "Well... I told Sango to just get with Miroku so I think Sango is getting to know her inner dominatrix and Miroku is praying to every god he knows." Kagome said while giggling.  
  
They lovely couple had gone back out to the dance floor and had been dancing for awhile now. They were talking about the stupid things you talk about when you really have nothing to say, like what a good rhyme for purple is and who was the better James bond. Things of that sort. They were about to kiss when Kagome was pulled violently away and tossed on the couch. "Lisssten you basstardd," Kouga slurred, it was very obvious that he was piss drunk, in fact he was an angry drunk. ' K'gme ish mine! Letghss figght!" He said as he put up his fists. It was very obvious that he couldn't take five steps in front if him, so everyone thought that it was pretty funny. Even Inuyasha was laughing, well he was, until Kouga pulled a gun from his pocket.  
  
"What the fuck is going on in MY house? Yelled Sango while descending the stairs, Miroku was limping behind her. She had heard Kouga yell from all the way upstairs and felt it was her duty to break up the fight before anything got broken. Then, everything went silent as a shot rang through the house "FUCK!!! Damn that shit hurts" Everyone started to laugh as they stared at the crumbled Kouga on the floor grabbing at his left leg. ( A/N yea he shot himself). Everyone started to laugh. "Damn, are you fucking kidding me? He shot HIMSELF!" Some random guy who hadn't seen the incident asked ( for the sake of the story his name is bob.. bob rules) "Yeah," said Inuyasha "Aint that about a bitch?" Kagome and Sango were rolling, especially Kagome, although she was honestly concerned. "Miroku hahahaha you hafta hahahaha call hahaha 911 hahahaha." Kagome said through her fits of laughter. "Well kag girl.. Its a little late, I can hear the sirens coming right now." Miroku responded casually. Sango shot up instantly forgetting what was so funny. "Really? Oh shit, we have so much booze it's gonna be almost impossible to hide it all, come on everyone help me." But it was to late, people were scrambling to get the hell out of there. They didn't want to spend 48 hours locked up in a cell with a man named butch. "Shit, come on guys hide this shit." Sango and Miroku started crabbing empty cans and hiding then under couches and in purses, they even but one in the mailbox.  
  
Elsewhere Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to straighten up the living room and move the passed out teens into another room so suspicion wouldn't arise. They were almost finished when Kouga started to stand back up. "Get the fuck back here Inuyasha, this isn't finished, I may have misplaced my gun for the moment but I will defeat you." And he lunged for Inuyasha, causing him to fall back on Kagome leaving the 3 teens sprawled on the floor. "FREEZE!" The 3 looked up to see 2 cops holding mace and their sticks ( A/N I don't know what the hell those things are called, I think they are pointless to begin with so they are just beating canes...or w/e) "Ok, you take that wounded one and I will take the other 2 in my car and we can put then into the 48 hour watch and call their parents" they nodded at each other and continued with the task ahead of them "Hey, listen, rent-a-cop. I had nothing to do with this, the bastard shot himself after her pulled the gun on me and my girlfriend" Inuyasha yelled while emphasizing the my while scowling towards Kouga. "Well I don't really care what happened, I got complaints and you 3 are obviously the cause so we are taking you down town and phoning your parents." Said cop number 1 while cuffing Kagome. "Oh god, Inuyasha, our parent?" Kagome practically yelled while being cuffed, she leaned forward and the officer took it as non cooperation and tightened the cuffs. "Hey, ease up alright. She just tripped, listen, she is living with me just call my brother he is our guardian." Inuyasha pleaded with the cop. 'wow, I have never seen Inuyasha act desperate, he must be as worried as I am' Kagome thought as she watched the transaction. "Yeah sure kid, I'm doing a background check on all three of you and I'm going to call who ever the file says to." The Officer said ' Now lets go, into the car."  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha" Everyone looked up to see Sango and Miroku running towards them "Hey listen, you guys came to the party late you missed it, make sure my brother knows how bad ass it was" Inuyasha hoped the got the message and would pretend they had nothing to do with this so they could contact fluffy. "Ma'am do you know these people?" an officer asked. "Umm.. No sir. We just heard of this rad party that was going down so we thought we would be the designated Dave's right Miroku?" Sango looked am him with her fake innocent smile "Yeah, we just got here, we parked round the corner." Miroku said, hoping they would buy it. They did and gave a small nod towards Inuyasha. And they 'trouble makers' drove off. "Stupid pigs. I BET YOU EAT A LOT OF BACON!!!!!" Sango screamed. "Come on Sango, we have to call Fluffy."  
  
*AT STATION*  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga all sat on an old rusty bed on a large holding cell waiting to be transferred. It was a very cold night and the open barred windows didn't help, Kagome was shivering, noticing this Inuyasha gave her his jacket and wrapped his arm around her. 'Hey, get your hands off of her, she is mine." Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. "Hey...." Inuyasha started "No, Yash, don't even go there ok. I'm not in the mood I'm going to go and talk to that guard over there and see if anything can be done." And she got up and left. "Listen Kouga, I don't like you, I loathe you with every fiber in my being. I have been a very naive guy, a VERY nice guy. And its all because of her." Inuyasha said, pointing to Kagome. "Listen ass" "No! I don't like being interrupted, your listening, not speaking. And incase you don't know what that means, its means shut the fuck up because i'm going to say something important. Now, your little scene tonight at the party, despite how funny it was is the starting point of a whole bunch of shit that is going to go down tonight. You have no idea how much danger you have put Kagome in. And the pain your in might suck right now, but if anything happens to her, I am going to fuck you up real bad. Do you understand me?" The whole time Inuyasha was saying this, he never once took his eyes off of Kagome. Kouga was speechless, he had never seen Inuyasha show such passion in his words, his fighting yes, but never his words. He said the only thing he could think of, which was "yes" and also stared at Kagome. "Well, the guard said that they just found our files or whatever, that's all he would tell me, Inuyasha, I'm scared. What if her calls my father? What will I do?" Kagome started to get tears in her eyes. Inuyasha could think of nothing to comfort her, so he just held her. Kouga started to fell uncomfortable and got up to go pace at the other end of the cell. He spotted one of the officers that brought them in and called him over. "What is it that you want boy?" the officer demanded. "I was just wondering how much time we have left in here, that's all." "Uumm... hey cop guy." Inuyasha beckoned." Listen, you cant call her dad and send her with him, she isn't safe with him. She has to come home with me." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice. "Really, is that so. You see, I think your lying to me boyo. I think that this little girl ran way from home because of some stupid punishment" At the word punishment, Kagome stiffened and Inuyasha could feel it "So I just happen to think that it would be best if she went home to work things out." When he finished his sentence he left to make the calls. Kagome just curled up into Inuyasha arms and cried. He tried to comfort her as best he could but there was really nothing her could do, they were in a fucking police station for crying out loud, its not like he could just attack the father. 'DAMN IT! I'm so sorry Kagome' he thought as he looked down at her shaking figure.  
  
The police officer came back out 20 minutes later. "Ok, I contacted your guardians. Kagome, your dad should be here and minute. Now which one of you is Inuyasha? Oh you are, well your brother said to hang tight and he would be here as soon as possible and he is bringing tetsusaiga. 'Good, he knows there is no other way around it then, I must fight it with everything I have' Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand to give her reassurance that she would be ok. "Oh and Kouga, your dad says that your sorry ass can stay in here for 2 days and then maybe you wont go out pointing guns, sorry man, your stuck here with us oink oink pigs." The officer laughed and walked away. "Oh god, any minute?" Kagome sank to the floor and started to hyper ventilate. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru is bringing help, you will be all right. Ok? Do you understand?" Inuyasha asked, not really expecting an answer. "Um, excuse me, but can I know what the hell is going on here?" Kouga demanded. "Actually, no you can't, you want to know why? Because its none of your damn business!" Inuyasha shouted. "Well well. I didn't know my daughter's best friend talked like that in front ladies tsk tsk" Everyone shot around only to come face to face with Kagome's father. "Now, officer if you would be so kind as to remove my daughter from this awful cell, its disturbing." The father commented with running his finger along the bars. "Your disturbing you sick fu" "Shut up boy, watch your manners!" the officer shouted. "Now, its ok officer, that's what I expect from a trouble maker like you. Come Kagome." He said as he held out his hand to her. Kagome sank back further into Inuyasha trying to hide her face as tears of fright streamed down her face, she shook her head gently at first. "I said COME HERE!" He yelled walking into the cell and yanking her up by her arm. "Hey, let her go!" Inuyasha yelled. But before her could grab her Kagome and her father were on the other side of a cell door being slammed against her face.  
  
"NO!!! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted reaching he hand out towards hers, trying to grasp it. "Inuyasha, Please help me, I don't want to go back! Please!" Kagome was lunging forward, her father couldn't keep hold of her and was forced to let go, she raced back to Inuyasha and grasped him through the bars. "Please, don't let him take me, please" She whispered while resting against her head, it had taken a lot of strength to get out of her fathers bruising grip on her arm. "Listen to me Kagome, listen. I can't get out of here now, but I can promise you. As soon as I do and fluffy gets here with my weapon, I'm going to shower him with a world of pain all over his candy ass" He tried to lighted the area with a little humor, and it seemed to work a little "You just have to be strong and wait until I am able, please wait for me ok?" She nodded "Now go, you will only make it worse my resisting, can you be strong for me?" he asked again. She could only nod and slowly turn towards her waiting father. She let him grad her arm again and they started to walk out. Kagome instantly lost control when they came to the door and frantically tried to do anything to get away. She twisted and jumped. She even shouted that she was being abused "Please, help me. It's not what it seems. He hits me. Please you have to help me" She shouted to the closest officer, who just looked away. Inuyasha's heart broke as he watched the person he loved being taken away from him while he just stood there unable to do anything about it.  
When he heard Kagome's fathers' car screech out of the parking lot, he suddenly felt this void in his heart. It was like he was drowning and couldn't breath. He started to get angry, so angry in fact that his eyes seemed to burn red. He was sure he would have punched clear through the wall if he hadn't heard someone stopping him. "Inuyasha, I'm here." Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru panting rather heavily. "It's about time, get me the fuck out of here. Kagome was just taken we have to get her back!" Inuyasha was shaking the cell door hoping that by some miracle it would just break or something.  
Sesshomaru signed everything (A/N I don't really know if you have to sign anything I just figured you did). Inuyasha walked out and ran towards Sesshomaru. "Hey fluffy, why are you panting like a dog?" Inuyasha smirked. "Well, the car got a flat about ¾ of the way here so I ran." "Shit, a flat, we will never reach her in time. How are we going to get there?" Inuyasha was pacing frantically, he was trying to get a brilliant idea but nothing was coming to him. "FUCK" he shouted "I know what you can do." The brothers looked over to see Kouga leaning against the door. "Yeah, I'm in here all the time. I always park an extra motorcycle across the street for when I get out and don't have any wheels. I will lend it to you on a few minor conditions." "Kouga, I don't have time for your shit, just give them do me!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked towards Kouga. "No, you have to promise that you will hurt her father, and that you will be a perfect gentleman Towards Kagome, she may not love me but she loves you and she deserves to be loved back." Inuyasha just nodded and Kouga tossed him the keys. "Are you coming fluffy?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder. "No, it's only a one seater, and I think you should handle this one, I really don't want to have to be there as a witness to see what you are going to do, and I have been there. And I don't plan on doing it again. One other reason is I really don't want to be the one on the receiving end of Kagome's anger when she realized there is blood everywhere. No, you go. I will stall the cops for awhile so you get a fair long shot. Have fun little brother' Sesshomaru called while pushing Inuyasha towards the door.  
  
*****~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Ok, Yes it has been awhile, but I really couldnt write anything casue nothing was coming to me. Im might finish the story by the end of spring break * Spring Break Baby!!! Yeah * and i also want to thank ya'll fo ryour encouragement to continue especially Zelix ON MM.org.. very encouraging * im being sarcastic by the way* but mainly to everyone else, thanks a bunch. And I also wanted to know what you thought of having a story based on Rin and Sesshomarus story? So could tie up loose ends n such... well tell me what you think, and suggestions are always welcome 


	16. Waiting and BANG!

Waiting and Bang!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
Ok, sorry it took so long, I am almost on the timing i set with a person who emailed me, sorry, I almost got there! Please tell me what you think. Thanks for being patient!  
  
Inuyasha wasted no time, he ran out of the station and crossed the street, causing a few minor accidents, nothing to special, just a 4 car pile up. 'well at least no one was hurt,' he thought as he turned around to asses the damage he would have to have his brother explain later 'badly' he quickly added before jumping onto the bike and sped toward Kagome's house, leaving streaks and smoke behind.  
Sesshomaru watched from the window as he signed all the paper and bribed cops, anything necessary to make sure that this was taken care of now, he would have given anything to be there with his little brother, to help in killing him. But he knew, it was not his place to be there, Kagome, however important to him she was to him, was not his. And if Inuyasha was to 'keep' her, he had to learn to protect her by himself. 'Oh brother, how similar we are. We are exactly alike' then he grinned despite himself 'no, you still have the one that was born to be yours, the one that makes your heart ache. don't lose this chance' He sent his heart to Kagome, hoping he would see her again, he continued to sign his name endlessly muttering over and over how he hopes Kagome will be alright.  
"Um... did you say Kagome?" A voice asked him quickly. Sesshomaru turned to see who was listening in on his private pouting. It was a cop, or rather carrot-top in a cop uniform, which was how Sesshomaru saw him. "Why, what does it matter now anyway?" He asked nostalgically. "Well, I was just curious, I met a disturbed girl by that name a little while ago and I was just wondering if it was the same person, my name is Shippou." He said and offered his hand, which Sesshomaru looked at and raised an eyebrow before ignoring the good natured cop and signing more papers. "Listen I don't care if you don't like me or not, but something was truly wrong with that girl and if you know what it is then you are obligated by maw to tell me what exactly the fuck is going on." Shippou yelled, losing his composure. Sesshomaru looked at him for a while before huffing and pulling him aside.  
"Look, you want to know what going on fine! But give me a second to get some information straight." He pulled out a cell and dialed a number.  
  
INUYASHA  
He had been driving like a madman, he could have put the stunt guys for fast n furious to shame about 5 minutes ago, his hair swished across his face as he turned, blocking his view and almost making him crash into some station wagon. 'Damn people, losing their minds and parking where ever they damn well please' he said as he drove down the street, not really caring that it was a one way, ' it was a shortcut!' He actually stopped at a stop light, but only cause there were pedestrians "Come on you old hag! Some of us have places to be!" he was yelling at everyone, even people who weren't crossing the street, to say he was tense was an understatement. He just didn't know what he was gonna do, he hadn't really thought anything through, this was as far as he had gotten, he wasn't sure if he was gonna kill her father or not, he wanted to. But for once in his life he thought before acted, 'is that was she would want? Would she want her father dead? No, so is to damn good natured, she wouldn't actually wish death on anybody, well maybe Kikyo but that is totally different. I guess when it comes time to do the dirty, I will have to trust my instincts' He was still thinking when his phone started ringing ( A/N Yeah, I don't know if the police take ur phone or anything but he magically has a phone in this scene) he still got annoyed at that damn pimp ring but laughed at the little argument they had had when she put it on.  
"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?" he yelled into the phone, not even knowing who it was.  
"Inuyasha, Its Sesshomaru, listen, there is someone here who insists on know what's going on, I'm not gonna tell him anything about now cause you deserve a free shot, but when your done can you give me a call so I can tell these pigs the address?" He asked, Inuyasha heard a comment when fluffy mentioned there was a pig. He just humphed and hung up, the light was green and he had to go save his girl. He secured the sword, which he tied into his back, then took a sharp right, 'almost there" he thought.  
  
SESSHOMARU  
  
Sesshomaru hung up the phone and looked towards the cop, who was looking a little hurt still form the pig comment.  
"Your not still pouting are you? Listen, this is going to sound sorta weird considering i'm the older one, but my brother is very bad at the law right now, and if I had acted like you were 'concerned' he wouldn't have let me tell you, and I wouldn't have because its not about me. But obviously since I'm telling you this he said yes. So......  
  
(A/N ok, pretend like 5 minutes passed and he gave the cop the 411)  
  
So, as in most movies, only real he is racing to get her." Sesshomaru concluded "Well, I have to help now! Give me the address!" Shippou said standing up and heading towards the door.  
"No, i'm not telling you anything until my brother calls." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice  
"Well, then I will just get her address from the computer." He smiled in the inside thinking he had won the little non argument they were having.  
"Well actually" Sesshomaru said "You know when you bumped into me earlier, I had just finished paying off the receptionist cop guy and told him to erase her address and I have her father another name." He grinned knowing he had won.  
Shippou slammed his fists onto the desk, knocking over a few cups and papers. Sesshomaru just turned around and sat in a seat, and picked up a magazine.  
  
KAGOME  
  
The car ride home had been somewhat quiet. After her father practically threw her in the car, she had done everything she could think of to make the trip home as difficult as possible; she even went as far as to take hold of the steering wheel. But he soon tired of that and pulled out a gun. "I have no problem shooting you, you stupid bitch! Just give me a reason." He cocked the gun for intimidation. And Kagome shut up rather fast. She had seen her fathers bad side before, but she had never seen him this crazed, somehow she just new, someone was going to die tonight, and she'll be damned if it was going to be her.  
The car jerked to a stop as he father hit the brakes at a stop light. he glared at the light, like he could have magically changed the color in his favor. When he was sure it wasn't going to change for a long while he did the low rider thing and lowered his seat, while turning on the radio  
  
Bang bang, he shot me down Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, my baby shot me down.  
  
He grinned as the lyrics went on, and then he took his right hand and gently but firmly squeezed Kagome's knee, she jerked away and faced the window, hoping he would at least give her a little peace for awhile, as her father drove, she became mesmerized by the passing lights,  
Oh god, what the hell am I going to do? He is really going to kill me, and there is nothing I can do about it? I hope Inu gets here soon! Please let him be on his was, I don't know if I can keep my promise to him' The light turned green and her father sped down their street 'home isn't very far' Kagome thought, as they pulled into the driveway. She tried to control her breathing and unbuckled her seatbelt, her father got out of the car and walked to her side, she waited until he was at her door before slamming it open with all her might, knocking him down and running for it.  
  
INUYASHA  
"God damn it!" he screamed as he came to a light, he had just missed their car, 'but only because of that damn old lady in the minivan!' he thought angrily, mentally using every curse word he could think of to damn her into all eternity. 'Aw fuck this bull shit' he thought while swerving out of the line and taking the turn anyway. As he turned, He could see everything, it was like it was going in slow mo just so he wouldn't miss a second  
He saw Kagome take off after hitting her dad with the car. He was yelling naughtyness at her. Inuyasha honked the horn to gain her attention and started to go faster to get to her, but it wasn't fast enough. He jumped off his bike and ran the rest of the way towards her. He was so focused on Kagome that his mind barely registered her father pulling out a gun and taking aim, 'almost there' he though, as he reached out his hand towards her, she turned and started for him extending her arms also  
  
A single shot rang out, on that cloudy night.  
  
SESSHOMARU  
  
The cop had given up all hope of getting anything out of him about 5 minutes ago and was sitting next to him, twiddling his fingers, counting the everlasting seconds. Soon, he jus couldn't take the silence anymore.  
"How can you be so damn calm! I mean it's your brother, what if he dies? What if she dies? What if they both die?!?" Shippou shouted. Fluffy huffed before standing up and hovering over the jittery cop.  
"I'm just as worried as you; I'm jut better at hiding it. Now, sit down and so help me god, if you ask one more question I am going to kill you!" Sesshomaru yelled, then casually sat back down and went back to his mag, completely ignoring the wide eyed cop. 'God damn it Inuyasha, call soon! I'm getting tired of looking at the same damn national geographic!'  
  
KAGOME  
She had ran as soon as her path was clear, just as she had gotten to the street, she heard a honk coming from down the street, she barely registered as she focused on getting as far as humanly possible. When she heard to varooomm sound of the bike (A/N I don't really know what word to describe the sound, just imagine it in your head) She turned, and saw Inuyasha, she had never been so happy to see him. She instantly started towards him, watching him leap off the motorcycle and run towards her. 'So close, so close' she thought.  
She didn't even feel it; she just stopped short and looked at Inuyasha's shirt. It was covered with blood. 'Where did all that blood come from?' she thought as she struggled to meet his eyes. 'His beautiful eyes, one could get lost in their gaze.' She felt herself falling, nothing to catch her. 'so tired, sleep' she lifted her hand to her hip, and brought it to her face, 'blood' then she looked at her loves eyes. He looked sad; she knew he was hurting, so she tried to comfort him with a smile. Then it was black.  
  
INUYASHA  
He didn't even realize happened at first, he was running to her, and then a loud shot was heard. And she suddenly stopped; she looked at him with concern. It was then he noticed that a trail of blood was soaking through her shirt near her side. The bullet had hit her and her blood had gotten in his shirt. She stood there for a few seconds, as if pondering something 'oh my god, No... Kagome' He watched as she started to fall, and lunged to catch her. She looked up at him and smiled, 'stupid bitch... always worrying about me.' He watched, not able to say a word as she closed her eyes. He kissed heron her forehead, and laid her gently on the ground. He slowly stood up, his back to Kagome's father. Who was watching the whole scene with a grin on his face.  
When Inuyasha turned around and faced Kagome's capture, e looked him in the eye and just laughed. "OOOHHHH, my god, this is SO FUCKING OVER!!!" He yelled as he grabbed the sword off his back and stood, ready for the grand finale.  
  
*******~~~~~~********  
Yeah yeah I know.. Really sucky chapter I'm sorry, and yes it is ending soon. Probably another 3 chapters or so. So ya! Go me for sorta working to finish one. Oh yeah and by the way, Kagome isn't dead! If you even thought that then you're pretty stupid! But hey OMG!! Guess what you guys! My birthday is Wednesday!!!!! Isn't that awesome! Go me!!!! Well please review and respective criticism is always welcome. Any questions, just email me.  
  
Oh, next chapter is all about the fight, And Sango and Miroku come in. Along with the rest of the kill bill opener song. Yeah the song I used is called bang bang by Nancy Sinatra. It's off of the soundtrack to kill bill. Which is a great movie! Ok. Enough crap. Bye 


	17. Goodbye, Hello

Goodbye and Hello  
  
Ok, I'm sorry this took so long, I just didn't know how to end it. This isn't the best ending but its mine so deal with it. I'm thinking of writing a one shot related to this fic and Sango and Miroku. But thank you to every single one of my reviewers. I appreciate all the positive comments... and mostly the negative ones. Well, I really hope you enjoy it.

_"Kagome, where are you?" "Here mommy." A little girl with flowing raven hair which was crowned with a halo of bright yellow flowers on the top of her head could be seen running towards her mother, opening her arms. Her mother kneeled down to the floor, opening her arms as well. Kagome leaped into her mother's embrace, causing them both to fall onto the ground. They laughed together and rolled in the wild flowers. The sun was beaming warm rays on them.  
After awhile they both grew tired and laid under the shade while looking up at the clouds. "Hey mommy, that one looks like a dolphin." Kagome said, pointing to the largest cloud in her view. "Your right, it does. Oh! That one looks like a poodle, or a dragon." "Mommy?" "Yes Kagome?" "When are we going to go home?" Her mother face darkened, "We're going home in a few days, I want to stay here a little longer. Your grandmother left me this shrine. I come here when I need to get away. I feel so safe her, it's my safe haven. Not even your father knows about this place. So it's out little secret. And I'm sure he is fine without us. You'll see him soon." Kagome's mom gave herself an assertive nod and turned to smile at the little girl next to her. It was a smile of sadness, as was her tone; it was one of sympathy for the future of her own daughter. 'Forgive my weakness my sweet child, I can't stay. I hope I will see you again one day little one.' She thought as she looked at the girl next to her.  
_  
The sky suddenly grew dark; the sun stopped beaming and was replaced with a towering moon. And the warmth was replaced with the wetness and cold of the night.  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly. Trying to gauge the world around her. 'How the hell did I end up on the ground? And where am I?' She tried to turn her head to answer her second question but she was overwrought with mind blowing pain. 'Damn, my head hurts. Like the worst damn hangover of the century' she thought as she tried to remember just what had happened. She started her hand, which was at her side, and slowly went up towards her head, when her hand was level with her eyes she could see crimson red blood dripping from her fingers and sliding down to her elbow, where it landing in a puddle.  
She felt it then, for the first time. The throbbing pain, the hole that was in her side; the wound that she had gotten, from her father. The stinging was more than she could bare, but she continued up the path towards her head. She lifted it up slowly, 'whew' she thought 'at least I didn't break my neck' She gently put her hand on the sore spot on the back of her head, adding slight pressure, which put her in so much pain that she was gasping for air. 'Damn, that hurt just a little bit. I think...I think...I think I'm going to pass out' She thought as the darkness claimed her once again.  
  
Inuyasha stood there. Glaring at the man in front of him. The woman he loved lie behind him, unconscious, whimpering in pain. His heart reached for her, he wanted to go to her and help her in any way he can. But he couldn't. What he came here to do was standing in front of him, laughing like a maniac. "Aw, you look angry boy; did I hurt you when I shot the bitch? Not like she didn't have it coming" The father was still grinning like a cake, but he had his laughter under control. Inuyasha just stood there. He just could understand how someone could hate their child, their own flesh and blood enough to want to kill them. "Shut you stupid son of a bitch! Just how fucked up do you have to be to want to kill your own daughter?" Inuyasha yelled over the clap of thunder that stuck from behind him, he felt the rain starting to come down 'shit' he thought ' I have to get Kagome out of the rain, She can't get sick, I don't think her body can handle it, I got to get her in shelter? But how? He probably would shoot me on the spot. Oh well, if I'm Going to die, then I might as well do it trying to save her.' He sheathed his sword and walked towards Kagome.  
He stopped when he stood over her; he could see her starting to shiver as the rain came down harder. In the back of his mind he was slightly worried about whether or not her father was going to shoot him, but when he saw the blood pooling at her side, he decided that he just didn't care. He kneeled down to her and put his hand on her forehead 'fuck...not good' he thought 'I can't take care of her and deal with her father at the same time, and I can't call fluffy, he is detaining the pig. Hm, Oh, I got it.'  
"You bastard, yeah, the mad man with a gun. We are gonna do this whole battle thing when I'm done taking care of your daughter. So just do yourself a damn favor and hold that itchy trigger finger of yours until we can get things done, unless you want to be a little pussy and shoot me now...no? Didn't think so, go reflect or something, better yet, grab a beer and toast your victory." He stared the bastard down, and after a few minutes the father spit at Inuyasha, who he missed by about a mile (for that, Inuyasha was grateful) and walked inside. 'Oh good idea, fight a drunk guy, go me, now to just call...' A he was dialing he could hear gun shots being fired in the background 'damn, he must have been drunk earlier, there is no way a man who wanted to kill someone would actually waste bullets on some stupid beer can.' He waited for an answer on his cell. "Hey, it's me..."  
  
POLICE STATION  
Shippou was drumming on the YM magazine in his lap, he was humming to, Sesshomaru was literally about to beat the crap out of him. He was cracking his knuckles doing his best to stall the inevitable beating he was likely to get arrested for later. But he was anxious and couldn't stand the constant movements of the guy next to him.  
Shippou sighed for the fifteenth time (yes, he was counting) and he just lost it. He stood up, which cause the magazines in his lap to fall dramatically. He raised his fist, Shippou looked at Sesshomaru and slow recognition came over him as he knew he has subconsciously hit the last nerve of the quick tempered man next to him. "Well, well, well, we leave you out of our sight for 1 day and your already causing trouble with the law. I mean really fluffy. Have some self control" Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha's friend Miroku standing in front of him with his arms crossed, shaking his head. Sango was right behind him, rolling her eyes at the lameness of the guy she was behind.  
"Don't mind him; his massive ego cuts him off from actual thought. So what's going on? After we called you we decided to stay at the house, we figured you got them out and were on your way to help clean up the mess. After awhile we decided to checked your house and you weren't there so we could only think of this place. It shouldn't take that long to bail someone out. I mean I have to do it almost twice a month with the hentai over here" Sango said pointing at Miroku. "So what's going on? Are you leaving him in there and enjoying his imprisonment?" She finished, making a joke.  
"Actually Sango, the situation has gotten much worse that it was. The fucking pigs called Kagome's father. He took her. And I was to late, so Inuyasha just left a little while ago to help her. We are waiting here until I get a call from him saying everything it taken care of." Sesshomaru concluded, reclining against his chair and shutting his eyes.  
Sango and Miroku were not laughing anymore. Their faces grew serious and sad. Not knowing what to do, they too joined Fluffy and the cop, who had been remarkable quiet ever since he was about to get his lights punched out.  
"So, we wait. Do you have any idea how long?" Sango asked. "No, no idea, but knowing Inuyasha it is going to be awhile, he seems to like to take his time dishing out punishments, I remember when we were in third grade, I took his pudding cup. He was so angry that during recess he used scotch tape to tape me to a slide and slowly dripped a whole bottle of glue in my mouth, it was horrible." Miroku said. "The glue was generic brand. It was so gross. I can still taste it." He shuddered. He looked around for something to cease his boredom, he could only think of two things; Sango's ass, which was being fondled by that evil chair, 'lucky bastard' he thought. Or a magazine, he looked for one that suited his interest when he spotted a Cosmo on the table. He picked it up, and looked over his left shoulder, wondering if Sango saw him and was getting ready to slap him. When he noticed that she wasn't looking he opened the mag and went straight for the Kama Sutra positions,' might as well bone up for when I claim Sango' Miroku had gotten through the Butterfly before the magazine was violently ripped from his hand and he felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. "HENTAI!!" Sango screamed when after she slapped him for reading a woman's only magazine 'oh, I haven't read about these positions yet, I had better bone up for when Miroku grows some balls and actually asks me out' she thought with a laugh as she secretly slid the magazine into her purse. This did not go unnoticed my Sesshomaru. 'I don't know why those two haven't gotten together, their feeling are very clear' He kept that information in the back of his head for better use later, when he could concentrate on getting them together. He may not let them realize it, but they are all his only friends, and he wasn't about to let them be lonely when they were clearly meant to be together.  
The silence between the four was broken at the song, 'Girls just wanna have fun, which just happened to be Miroku's cell phone going off. Miroku ignored the weird looks that Fluffy and the pig were giving him.  
  
ONE WAY CONVERSATION  
  
"Hello?" "Yo man what's up? Why are you calling me now?" "Oh really, shit. Where are you?" "Yeah, just hold up. Naw. I wont say shit. Bye" Miroku hung up the phone and gestured towards Sango to go and speak privately in the hallway.  
"What the fuck was that Miroku?" Sango questioned. She looked at Miroku and could see that something wasn't alright. "Was that... oh god, are they dead?" Sango asked with pleading eyes.  
"No Sango, nothing that bad. But we do have to get out of here. Inuyasha needs out help with Kagome, She apparently got injured and, he can't take care of her and deal with he father at the same time, he doesn't want the pig to know, so I'm going to text fluffy and tell him.  
Sesshomaru's phone started to vibrate causing Shippou to jump about five feet in the air. When he realized that it wasn't someone calling he lowered his head in embarrassment. Sesshomaru read the text and coughed loud enough for the teens around the corner to hear, they took off soon after. Sesshomaru was getting more nervous by the second. 'And now she is hurt. They better be ok. I hope I'm doing the right thing'  
  
INUYASHA  
  
Inuyasha hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. While he was on the phone mother-nature had given up being nice and instead of raining it was now flat out pouring. Kagome was sopping wet and was shaking uncontrollably. He took off his outer jacket and wrapped her as best he could; he prayed that Sango and Miroku would get here fast. He kneeled down and kissed her on her forehead. As he stood up he felt a sharp pain on his right arm, he hissed in pain and looked down, only to see a semi-deep cut along his upper arm. He noticed that blood was starting to run down his arm and quickly added pressure, he turned around, wanting to know who and what had struck him.  
He came face to face with Kagome's father. 'Damn, I should have known it wouldn't take him that long to down a whole can. But from the looks of him he has definitely had more than that...good, it's going to be easier for me then.' "That kiss was a little to far kid, step the fuck back. I have been waiting a little longer than I had anticipated. And I have been more than patient. Now, hold still you little bastard." He said, aiming his gun right at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome, trying his best to protect her. 'Even if this sick fuck is the bastard meant to off me, then at least I'll be cut down knowing I'm protecting MY Kagome.' He glared at her father, who was trying to take aim and keep the gun straight at the same time, which to him was very difficult considering that everything was a bit hazy around the edges. "Come one old man, give me all you got. I bet you don't even have bullets in the thing; you were acting like a drunkard a few minutes ago and shooting anything and everything." Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face. The dad just grinned. "Very true dear boy, but I saved one more bullet. Just for you." And he pulled the trigger.  
  
MIROKU AND SANGO  
"Come one, damn this is very bad traffic considering how late it is!" Sango yelled while trying to see what the trouble was up ahead by sticking her head out the window. "There are some serious accidents up there, ma'am, what the hell is going on up there?" Sango asked an old woman who was walking by. "Well, a little while ago, some crazy person cam whizzing by on one of those motor bicycle things, And didn't even bother to stop at a stop light." The old woman shook her head and mumbled something about adolescences and the devil.  
Sango blushed with embarrassment knowing full well who had caused those accidents. 'At least there was a good reason this time' she thought "Sango, this is taking way to long, I fear we will not get there in time" Miroku commented as he combed his hands through his hair." Sango nodded and looked around for a possible solution. "Hey, park over there, her house is just down the street, we can run." Sango said pointing to an unfinished building. Miroku wasted no time and with practiced ease he drove the car into the vacant lot. They both got out and started for the house they had hoped that they would never visit again. As they ran down the street, they couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's handiwork. It was a 5 car pile-up, a work of art in their books. They only stopped once more to laugh at Hojo, who happened to be in his moms' car at the time. They pointed and laughed as they ran passed, making sure that he heard them. They were running down the street, they could see a very people but it was to far away. Then they heard a long bang, and someone laughing uncontrollably.  
  
INUYASHA  
He had heard the gun shot, but he never felt any pain. He opened one eye to see the gun still pointed at him, with smoke coming from it. He looked around and found a mark in the pavement about 3 yards away. "Are you fucking kidding me? You missed? What kind of man are you" Inuyasha said, then busted out in uncontrollable laughter, he really didn't care that this was an actually serious matter, but with everything that Kagome has taken over the years, he decided to bring the mans ego down a notch or two.  
He was tired of the boys' mouth. He just wouldn't shut up. So he decided to shut him up. 'Well,' he thought 'this is completely useless' and threw the gun away. "Hey, Lets do this the right way, man to man. NO weapons." He looked at Inuyasha, who threw his sword on the ground and stood in stance and tried to get a clear vision of him so he could hit the bastard. He took a deep breath and charged Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha just stared back. He waited until the man charging him was to close to stop and when he was supposed to get hit he just stepped aside and the man ran into a nearby parked truck. HE stumbled a little and then fell onto the floor, Inuyasha took that chance and hovered over him and beat the ever lasting crap out of him  
  
MEANWHILE  
Sesshomaru stared at the hand in front of him, 'only two left' he thought. He felt the sweat collecting on his brow. 'Just one more and I win.' He extended his hand and grabbed the one on the left he looked at it and his face fell. "Fuck! That's like the third time in a row I have gotten that old maid! Damn it." Sesshomaru said throwing down his cards. Shippou grinned that he had won yet again; he gathered the cards and shuffled. Fluffy just signed and watched the cards as he dealt. I will not lose!' he thought.  
  
SANGO AND MIROKU  
They had just gotten on the street when they heard a gun shot. They instantly sped up despite their fatigue. They saw Kagome's father charge and they looked around for Kagome, They found her on the ground covered by a jacket. "Miroku, over there." Sango said as she pointed and took off for her hurt friend, leaving Miroku stuck in the back, trying to keep up.  
Sango knelt by her friend and lifted her head onto her lap. She felt her forehead for a fever and squeezed the water out of her hair to make her a little more comfortable. "How is she Sango?" Miroku asked Sango as he finally caught up to them, he was looking around to see if there was either danger or something to help them. He glanced over to where he had heard a cracking sound and found Inuyasha beating the shit out of Kagome's father and he couldn't hide the grin that was on his face. He turned back to Sango to see how Kagome was fairing. He bent down and noticed a gun by his side, he picked it up and set it beside Sango.  
"From the looks of it, she will definitely need some medical work. Which wont be good, she hates hospitals. She hates to even drive by them. But we need to get her there soon. I don't think her being out here like this is a good thing." "No..Hospital.... Yash....Inuya," She kept mumbling his name and very slowly came out of her fainting spell, she looked around curiously at her surroundings before grasping her side and yelling in pain. Sango had Kagome lay back down on her lap. She turned her head and looked at Inuyasha to see what exactly was going on; at the present time, he was consistently hitting the man in the face, his nose was definitely broken in more that one place and his jaw looked to be about three inches to the left. She cringed but didn't fell an ounce of compassion. She turned back towards Kagome but Spun around when she heard Inuyasha say something and walk towards them. 'I Guess he is going to let him live' Sango thought. 'Lucky bastard.'  
  
REGULAR POV  
"Your not even worth the money it would take to get rid your body you disgusting piece of shit. Stay the fuck away from Kagome." Inuyasha threatened before dropping the half alive bleeding man to the ground. He had decided to let him live with is shame rather than die. He walked up to his three friends and walked up to Miroku who was standing a few feet away.  
  
"Hey man, thanks for getting here as fast as you did." Inuyasha said, breaking the eerie silence. Miroku just shook his head. "Hey man, we just got here, you were the one who did everything." They guys shook hands. "Where's your car?" "Down the street a little way. "Miroku said. "I'll get it" And he started on a slow jog, he was still pretty tired from the run over here.  
Inuyasha was just about to go over to Kagome . "Oh, my Sword! Fluffy will have my ass if I forget that' He though and turned towards the spot where he dropped it. He stopped suddenly. The man that was supposed to be rolling in pain was standing with a strong grip on he katana and an evil look in his eye. Inuyasha gulped as He was being charged. Inuyasha readied himself for a run through, but it never came. He opened his eyes only to find the man on the floor, no longer breathing and bleeding very badly. He looked towards the girls and say Sango supporting Kagome, who had a gun in her hand.  
  
KAGOME  
'Wow! I just shot him... I mean, I just shot someone! Is Inuyasha ok? Oh I hope so. Its really over, I Hope Inuyasha is still ok' Kagome thought as she dropped the smoking gun onto the black pavement. Inuyasha briskly walked towards Kagome and embraced her in a big but not bad squeezing hug.  
Just them Miroku pulled up in his car. "Yo, I miss anything?" He wondered allowed as he stared at all the wide eyed faces. Sango just shook her head 'Don't even ask." And they all piled up into the car. "Damn, I gotta call Fluffy. He's gonna be mad I took this long. He is probably about to die waiting." "Where to?" Miroku questioned the group. "The fucking hospital.. Duh, we have someone with a damn hole in her side here." Inuyasha yelled as he dialed the phone. "Or, we could just go home and have some private time Inuyasha" Kagome bribed, she really didn't want to go to a hospital. She could even see him consider it in his mind. But she new the answer, she was just desperate. She sighed as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and they shared a brief passionate kiss.  
  
A WHILE LATER  
The day was turning out to be promising, the sun had finally come out behind the clouds and the temperature was just right to do something outside. 'Why the hell do we have to do this now?' Inuyasha thought as he stopped the car. He got out and went to the trunk; he opened it and pulled out a wheelchair. He opened the back door and extended his hand to help her out of the car.  
Kagome took hold of his hand and tried to switch seats without hurting her side to much, she had learned pretty early that you had to have an idea of how to maneuver yourself and not inflict pain, or you would reopen the wound and she would have to go to the hospital. Inuyasha offered to carry her, but she didn't want to inconvenience him. So she developed her own method of this excersize, so she was sure to be careful. She cringed a little as she stood up a little straighter to get all the war out of the car. She hated hospitals. She remembered when they had told her that she needed stitches.  
  
HOSPITAL (FLASHBACK) "Miss Higurashi, you were very lucky. You wont need any surgery and the bullet wound isn't that big. I'm afraid however that you will need stitches. The color drained from Kagome's face, she bolted from the bed and ran straight for the door. She forgot about her current state on injury and ended up slumping against the wall right next to the door. Inuyasha heard a huge thump coming from her room (he had been sitting right outside the room) and ran in to see what was causing her harm. He noticed her on the ground and immediately started yelling random obcinities at those who had 'hurt' his Kagome. It wasn't until Sesshomaru came in that they actually got the problem under control. "Really Inuyasha, do you honestly think that DOCTORS would want to hurt someone in their care?" Sesshomaru asked standing next to the doctors. "Well, how was I supposed to know, I hear a bang and I come in to see her huddled on the floor and the docs charging her, what the fuck am I supposed to think. And you." Inuyasha continued directing his ranting at Kagome "Why didn't you just tell me what was wrong, we could have solved this. Stitches aren't that bad, I have had them before. I'll even be in the room with you if you want, you can even hold my hand." Kagome gulped and took hold of his extended hand; she smiled a thank you at him and got back on the table. She never let go of his hand  
  
END FLASHBACK

'Poor guy' she thought, she had a death grip on his hand for a long time. She could feel the bones in his hand rub together. When they finally got her to let go he just cradled his hand and refused to discuss it, wanting to make sure she was ok, he was obviously avoiding the subject so they really didn't discuss it. But a couple hours later it was still purple and it took all of Fluffy's convincing and my threat of depriving him of a certain thing that he wanted to do that night to finally get him to go back to the doctors. Now he has to wear a wrist brace for 2 weeks.  
Kagome made an ouch face as she sat down in the wheelchair the hospital has so kindly given her, Inuyasha saw the face and started muttering about people who don't know what is good for them. He had thrown a fit when se had insisted on leaving before her observation was over. "You know you shouldn't even be out of the hospital let alone outside" Inuyasha said as he started to wheel her down to the sidewalk. He waited for her to get comfortable and took the time to call Fluffy. "Could you be at least mildly helpful and get your ass out of my car and shut the trunk?" He bellowed before disappearing behind a hill. He was answered by a sigh as Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and walked towards the back. He shut the trunk and stood by the car and waited for them to return.  
  
"OK, are you sure you want to do this alone? I can't wait with you if you want?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling so that he was eye to eye with her. She shook her head, as did he as he stood back up, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Ok. Well, here is a cell. You call me when you want me to come and get you. I already programmed my number in for you." He said then and left the very way he came.  
He walked back to Sesshomaru and leaned against the car next to him, he had a strange look on his face. He stood straight and moved to stand in front of his older brother so he could be eye to eye.  
"Hey, can you do me a favor bro?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru did not respond so he continued. "I want you to go to this grave and put these there for me, I would go but I want to be as near to Kagome as possible, less something should happen." He handed the piece of paper that contained the plot number to Sesshomaru and also handed him some red roses. When he gave fluffy the card he got in the car and locked the door so Sesshomaru couldn't chicken out.  
For the first time, Sesshomaru looked at the card to see exactly what he had gotten into. His hand started to shake as he stared at the directions.  
  
'Rin...' He thought. He had been avoiding this for a long time; he specifically had chosen a cemetery far form their original residence because he didn't want to have to live with her death. 'But I guess y little brother somehow found out where she was.' He put the card in his picket and glanced at Inuyasha, who was staring at him. Sesshomaru gave him the briefest of nods and was off on his way.  
  
KAGOME  
She stared at the grave sight before her. She had come up with all this stuff she had wanted to say but just couldn't think of a damn thing anymore. So she just cried.  
She had been there for about 20 minutes when she felt a presence behind her. Her breath hitched as she slowly turned her head. Before her was a woman, one she recognized, but hadn't seen in a very long time. "How did you know?" Kagome asked the stranger. "I read in the paper about it. I am so very sorry, my daughter." She said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Kagome just looked down. She had pictured the scenario on her head a hundred times, each one was different. But again she just couldn't find the words. So she narrowed it down to two.  
"It's Ok" She mumbled as she looked up at her mother. Who was smiling through tears.  
"Do you want to come home with me?" She asked hopefully, even though she already knew the answer.  
"No, I am really happy here." "I can tell. That young man your with is very cute. You are both very lucky." She responded. "Here, this is my number. If you let me. I want to try and be your mother again. Or at least a friend." And then she left too.  
Kagome was all alone again. She stayed that way for another ten minutes before using the cell and calling her escort.  
"Hey Golden eyes, I'm ready to go." Kagome said into the phone. Inuyasha told her he would be there in a few and hung up.  
When he came for her, they both looked one last time at the tombstone of a man that had made their lives miserable, the father who was such a bastard. They knew they would never come back.  
  
Naraku Higurashi Father,Husband,Monster 1963-2004  
  
THE END!!!!WOW! I actually finished something of mine! I'm so happy! Thanks again to all my reviews. I'm still always open to suggestions. I hope you were satisfied with the ending! I'm sorry if your not. But thank you to all who read it. GO SUMMER VACATION BABY! WOOHOO! 


End file.
